The Cold and the CardCaptor
by StarDragon
Summary: Sakura's class is going on a ski trip, Eriol and Tomoyo are going out of their way to get Syaoran and Sakura together, and some evil chick is running amock. Crappy summary, but the story is more fun than a slap in the face with a wet fish. Really
1. Winter Wonderland

****

The Cold and the Cardcaptor

Chapter One: Winter Wonderland

^grins evilly then takes deep breathe ^…**IIIIIIIII'MMMMM BAAAAAAAACCCCKKKKK!!!! YAY!!** Aren't you all just _soooo_ lucky? Anywho, I thought it was about time I started writing again, I've got all these ideas firing around in the little cesspool of my mind that just have to come out! _SO_, first things first, why 'The Cold and The Cardcaptor'? Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Anywho, the cc cast are all going to be about 16 years old (make 'em teenagers. I can relate then : P)which means I can do lots of evil things…mainly to Syaoran, coz he's the most fun to torture…eh he he he (evil grin), so it shall be fun. As is my usual style of things, it's going to (hopefully, I dunno, I might just be getting ahead of myself) be funny, have a bit of S + S & E + T romance **_and_** a bit of action/adventure to liven things up a bit. So if I haven't managed to bore/scare you off, read on and enjoy the insanity!!!

And the disclaimer…::sighs dejectedly and whines:: Do I _have_ to do it? I don't wannnaaaaaaaa…

::gets surrounded by tall authority type people with baseball bats:: eep okay…I'll be good…

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!! ::sniff:: NOTHING! ABSOLUTLY NOTHING! ::bursts into tears::

IT'S JUST NOT FAIIIIRRRRRRR! WAAAAAAAAAAA…::gets dragged away kicking and screaming:

::Cough cough:: ahem…yes anyway, on with the story

------------

****

Syaoron's POV:

It was the middle of winter, nearing the end of math's…and I was seriously beginning to suspect that my butt had frozen to my chair. Nothing short of unusual if you took into consideration that the chair in question was actually hard plastic.

I stared idly out the window to the snow covered landscape outside, completely bored. I had finished the math work a while ago and was just waiting for the end of class. I glanced back up to the clock and quietly sighed. 

10 minutes to go. 

Looking back out the window I noticed the reflection of a person on its' clear surface, or to be more specific, the reflection of a girl.

Sakura.

She had really grown up in the last 6 or so years. We all had. Sakura had grown her hair out a bit, the same style, it was now reached her shoulders. She was taller, even more athletic…and drop-dead gorgeous. If Eriol had been tramping his way through my thoughts when Sakura was on the brain, he'd have enough dirt to tease/blackmail me for months. But it was true, I _saw_ the way the other guys looked at her, but she never seemed to notice. Or she just ignored it. Anyway, one thing was for sure, Sakura was something special and it would be one very lucky guy whom she chose to be with.

I just wish it could be me.

Tomoyo and Eriol hadn't changed much, apart from obviously looking older. And me…well I got a lot taller, and that made my numerous arguments with Touya a lot more interesting. I think the fact that I could now glare at him eye to eye kinda threw him off a bit. 

The Clow cards had all been caught, sealed and transformed years ago, and not much had really happened since then. There was the occasional person or thing that would come along to challenge her for the cards but nothing that we couldn't handle.

Yet.

Cross fingers. 

Sakura was chewing on the end of her pencil, a tiny frown wrinkling her brow as she mulled over one of the math's problems. Some things never change I suppose, math's was still one of her weakest subjects. 

I dragged my attention away from the virtual goddess in front of me when I heard the sound of someone quietly yet deliberately clearing their throat.

I turned to the source of the interruption. 

Surprise surprise. 

It was Eriol.

I scowled when he glanced at Sakura, back at me, then raised his eyebrows and smiled that oh-so-annoying mysterious little smile of his.

I _hate_ that smile.

Just another one of his not-so-subtle hints for me to make a move on Sakura. You'd think that for such a smart guy he'd have realized by now that Sakura has more important things to do in her life right now than to be with a guy like me more than she needs to. I'd probably just get in the way. {AN: wow, he's just brimming with confidence isn't he?}

Getting back to the physical manifestation of all things evil, he had simply chuckled softly at my scowl and turned back to his work. I sighed again and looked back at the clock. 

8 minutes to go.

Damn.

I was contemplating whether or not it would be a good idea to throw something at Eriol's annoying little head when the teacher asked Rika to hand out some papers and told the rest of us to put down our pens… 

We were going on a ski trip.

* Oh great, a higher altitude, so it's going to be even _colder_. *

Excited chatter broke out, but before it got out of hand Mr. Terada {AN: Is that spelt right? And I'm making it so that both Ms. Mizuki and Mr. Terada are teaching high school now. Mr. Terada is the maths teacher…coz I said…just to clear that up for ya…} spoke up, "The trip is in a month, so you have a few weeks to pay. We'll discuss it more after lunch but I just need to clear something up. The main lodge were we'll be staying doesn't have enough room for the whole class, but we have booked a smaller lodge nearby." There were a few moans from somewhere in the class, but Mr. Terada just smiled and continued, "it's actually not bad, better than the main one actually. Now to make things fair, we decided to draw the names out of a bucket to see who gets to stay in the cabin..." 

~~~~~~~~~~TIME GAP!~~~~~~~~

"You know, it's not really fair on everyone else if you tamper with the draw."

Not really surprisingly, Eriol had used his magic so that Sakura, Tomoyo, him and I would be staying in the smaller lodge. He didn't see it as a problem. "It's just a precaution, dear descendant, if we have to use our magic, then there won't be other people around."

*…Great, now that he's said that, we'll probably be jinxed…*

"Yeah whatever…and drop the descendant bit okay."

"But it suits you so well…_dear_ _descendant_"

Sometimes, I don't know _why_ I even bother.

For such a serious guy like Eriol, he can be amazingly childish at times. {AN: ^evil cackle ^ eh hehehe sorry Syaoran, but you have _no_ idea what I have planned….}

I ignored the evil one's smug smile when a screech behind us caught our attention.

**__**

"WHAT?!" 

CRASH! 

We simultaneously spun around.

Sakura, who appeared to have fallen off her blades because of the sheer volume of the yell, was sprawled on the ground, fingers held like a cross towards a visibly steaming Tomoyo. 

I blinked at the odd scene and hesitantly questioned, "umm…what happened…?"

Tomoyo, drama queen extraordinaire, pointed a finger accusingly at Sakura, who cowered, before replying "She-she-she said that she didn't want me to make her any clothes for the trip…" She pouted, tears started to gather in her eyes. "She-she said that she was going to get…" she visibly shuddered "_store clothes," _before bursting into tears. 

*uh boy…*

A few years ago Tomoyo decided that she completely disagrees with any item of store brought clothing. Since the cards had all been changed, the need for battle costumes had ceased, so to make up for that everything that she and Sakura now wear's is made by the Tomoyo. 

Well, almost everything. 

After what is now only referred to as 'The Incident', she had let a few things slide…

We had been walking around the shopping mall, wasting time until our movie started when Tomoyo had sucked in a breath and stopped dead in her tracks. A new store had opened up, which apparently went against her every belief. 

It just _had_ to be Victoria's Secret didn't it?

Much to the shock of the other shoppers, assistants and us, Tomoyo had stormed up to a nearby rack and brandished an item for all to see.

"Look! Look at this! This costs $80 dollars! _I_ can make something like this for a fraction this price! It barely _covers_ anything! What's the point of _that,_ a bra is supposed to _support_." She spun around at that point, said undergarment shoved in the face of the nearest person.

Unfortunately, that nearest person was me.

"Would you pay $80 for something like this Syaoran? Hmm? _hmm?_!"

I had found it rather hard to answer at that point, too much blood rushing to my face, making me blush like a complete dolt, and start to stutter. 

Hey, it's not ever day a girl stuffs a bra in your face.

Eriol had of course come up with a witty little comment, which I'm probably never _ever_ going to forgive him for.

"I don't know about that one Tomoyo, I've always seen Syaoran as a 'Wonderbra' man myself…"

Long story short, Tomoyo went on a rampage, things got a little out of hand, and somehow I got stuck with the bill.

My sister's are still teasing me about why $300 dollar bill from Victoria's Secret suddenly came up on our family account.

__

Anyway, back to the crisis at hand, Sakura had managed to get back on her feet. "But Tomoyo, I just thought it would be easier for you, we've only got a month…that's not enough time for you to make a whole wardrobe for the ski trip…"

Tomoyo sniffled then replied, "but I've already made most of your clothes, I just need to get some measurements from you guys to make sure everything fits…"

I froze, then muttered before Sakura could reply, "wait…what did you mean by _you guys_…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Sakura's POV:

"Tomoyo?"

"…mmm?"

"Could you explain something to me…"

Tomoyo pushed another pin into the cuff of the snow pants that Eriol was trying on, and turned around to me. "Of course…go ahead."

"Okay, it's cold in the hills were we're going to right…like colder than it is here?"

"yeah…"

"And the point if snow clothes is to keep you warm right?"

"Of course"

"okay…then why is my top midriff?"

Tomoyo blinked at me as if it was some sort of trick question. 

* uh boy *

It seemed that fake fur was the trend of the season. It lined everything, from the hats and hoods to the edge of my boots.

* Oh well, at least I won't get cold. *

Tomoyo finished the adjustments on the last item of Eriols new wardrobe and ushered him into the spare room to get changed, then picked up the last piece of clothing on the 'adjustments pile'. "Oh _there_ it is…Syaoran could you come here please…"

Syaoran, who had long ago retreated to the couch after his clothes had been fixed, scowled and replied, "please tell me I don't have to try anything else on…"

Tomoyo looked hurt then pouted, "But Syaoran…I couldn't find this before…and it's the last one I promise…pretty please?"

Syaoran grimaced…but stood up and reluctantly replied, "okay fine, if it's the last one."

He never _could_ say no to a puppy-dog face. 

I should remember that, might come in handy.

Tomoyo grinned and giggled then handed the garment to Syaoran, who gave the mostly green coloured item; a coat, a wary look before slipping it on. Tomoyo stood back, then rubbed her chin. "Hmm…I dunno, there's something not quite right about it…what do you think Sakura?"

I looked at the long dark green coat and just shrugged, but Eriol wandered out, having changed back into his uniform, took one look at Syaoran and replied, "Makes him look like a pimp."

Ahh, that's it.

I suppose the fur on the collar _was_ a bit much.

Syaoran just shot Eriol one of his patented death glares and muttered, "_Shut up Eriol"_

~~~~~~~~~~TIME GAP!!~~~~~~~~~~~

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap…"

I glanced down at my wristwatch again, but that hadn't made the time go any slower.

"crapcraprapcrapcrap…"

* _CRAP_…why can't I wake up on time…I bet they've already left…I've _so_ missed the bus…why didn't Kero wake me? * 

I was sprinting down the street, everything around me a blur. Thankfully I didn't have to take a big suitcase with me. Tomoyo was taking that to school for me as she had made most of it at her home, all I had was my backpack filled with the essentials; junk food, CD player and assorted CD's, junk food, Sakura Cards, junk food…. I'm just surprised Kero hadn't gotten into my stash, I guess hiding it in Touya's room must've scared him off. 

I didn't have my blades on either and it was hard enough to get to school on time when I actually had them. So I had to run. At least all those years of sports have paid off. I skidded around a corner and glanced at my watch. The bus was scheduled to leave at 8 am, and according to my watch, it was already 15 minutes past. "crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap…they've already left…I've missed it…I've missed the only chance I'll ever get to be staying in a cabin _almost_ alone with Syaoran…crapcrapcrapcrap…"

It figures that the day before, Dad had left on an expedition and Touya was on the other side of town studying something for university, so I had no choice but to walk or as is the case, run. They had warned me to get up early. But _noo_ I just had to sleep in again didn't I? 

Hurling myself aside to avoid a pedestrian-shaped blur, I skidded around yet another corner and my high school came into view. My stomach sank when I noticed that there wasn't a bus in sight. 

*…_no_…wait…maybe they're parked around the side…I think Mr. Terada mentioned something about parking the buses around the side…* 

Clinging to my last vain hope I changed direction mid-sprint and made a beeline for the side of the school…and rammed right into someone walking in the same direction. There was a flurry of limbs and bags and I ended up sprawled on top of the afore-mentioned person. I tried to get up, but I was dizzy from the fall, stuck my hand out to balance and ended up grabbing the person's arm. An arm of someone who obviously worked out. My hand sprang back as if burned and I stumbled off, looked guiltily down at my feet and tried to get out and apology. "I'm _soo_ sorry I'm supposed to be on a bus and.." 

"Sakura…"

"I'm late and…"

"_Sakura"_

"and I wasn't really looking where I was going and…"

__

"**Sakura**" 

I'm _so_ sorry for banging into you and…"

"**_SAKURA_**"

"Huh?"

I paused, the familiarity of the voice finally sinking in. 

*…oh _no_…*

I hesitantly looked up and into a pair of instantly recognizable warm brown eyes. 

*ohh…_shit_*

My voice squeaked "SyAOran!". I coughed to try and get it back to its' normal pitch, "Uh…Syaoran…er..hi…um…sorry for running into you like that and landing on you and grabbing your arm…you've got really muscle-y arms by the way…not that that's the point but I guess all that sword work has _really_ paid off…but that's still not the point, I mean shouldn't just grope err grab your arm like that…"

I know I was babbling…but I couldn't help it. It was like a Syaoran overload had opened a floodgate and I just couldn't shut up… 

Syaoran was staring at me blank faced. He probably didn't think it was possible for so many words to come out in such a small amount of time. 

"I mean I know I should look were I'm going but I was running late and I was really worried that I was going to miss the bus for the camp and I was really looking forward to going and _mmmfmmmm_…(major blush)." The last bit was muffled as Syaoran strategically covered my mouth with his {AN: I could have just left it at that…you know make it seem like they're making out in the middle of the street. But where's the fun in that?! I still have to torture Syaoran some more (evil snicker) ehehhehehe} hand. 

"It's okay Sakura, just slow down…"

He pulled his hand away and I smiled apologetically. " (nervous laugh) he he err sorry about that…" His mouth twitched up in a bit of a grin, then he bent down to retrieve our wayward bags. He was handing me mine when I realized something. "Wait a minute, were you late too?"

"Late? Sakura it's only 7: 30 am." He pointed to the big clock in the tower of our old school, it was a little hard to miss the giant hands indeed pointing out the earlier hour.

I blanched. "Huh?" A glance at my watch just got me even more confused. 

It read 8: 24 am. "okay now I'm confused." 

* My watch can't be _that_ out of time…unless…*

I scowled, then muttered, "Kero, he must have wound my watch forward…"I sighed, "remind me to thank him when we get back…"

As it turned out, we were the first to arrive...the buses hadn't even gotten here yet. Syaoran was just early out of habit. By 7: 50 most of our class had arrived, the buses pulled up and Mr. Terada and Ms. Muzuki started to organize our luggage into the coaches. I stayed with Syaoran chatting as we waited for Eriol and Tomoyo to arrive. Syaoran, despite his often grumpy closed-off exterior, was a really nice guy to talk to, and besides Tomoyo and Eriol, was one of my closest friends. I just wish it could be more. I'm pretty sure he likes me more than a friend, but he just never seems to want to do anything about it. It's beginning to look like a lost cause. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Syaoran's POV:

It had just started to snow again when we were finally allowed onto the buses. Tomoyo was the first on, followed by Eriol, Sakura and me, and headed straight for the back seat. Eriol, no surprise, took the seat next to her. Me, being ever the chivalrous one offered Sakura the remaining window seat, which she gleefully accepted. It wasn't until I sat in the remaining space that I realized that for the next 5 or so hours I would be occupying this very spot. 

That's 5 hours close to Sakura. 

5 hours _very_ close to Sakura. 

These seats weren't exactly designed for 4 teenagers to be seated with ample space to spare. 

And to make things worse, Eriol was on my other side, and from the smirk on his face, he was going to make sure these next 5 hours were going to be a living hell.

I would be lucky if I could just pass out now and sleep for the whole trip.

~~~~~~~Approx. 1 hour and 34 minutes later~~~~~~~~~

"okay okay, I've got another one…why did the girl fall off the swing?"

I very unenthusiastic reply drifted up from somewhere in the front of the bus. I guess I wasn't the only one getting bored of Yamazaki's bad jokes, "I dunno…why"

"coz she had no arms or legs!" The collective groan didn't discourage him at all as Yamazaki enthusiastically continued, "Why did the boy fall off his bike?"

The same bored tone replied, "I dunno, coz he had no arms or legs…"

"nope, he was hit by a fridge!" not missing a beat, "what's brown and sticky?"

"(sigh) I dunno…"

"…a _stick_!…and what do you call…"

He was interrupted mid sentence by the same bored tone of Chiharu from before, "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I think I preferred your lies…"

It was going to be a long _long_ bus trip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Tomoyo's POV:

Halfway through the trip, we were allowed a 10-minute break to stretch our legs and get a bite to eat at a small town at the base of the mountain on which our camp was being held. Sakura and Syaoran had wandered off to get some food, leaving Eriol and I to ourselves. The perfect opportunity for some planning. Matchmaking was harder than people think, especially when it comes to Eriol's 'dear descendent'.

I watched silently as the hopefully-soon-to-be-couple strode together to the small café to get us all some drinks. "Do you think they actually realize that most of the time, they act like a couple anyway?"

Eriol grinned slightly and replied, "probably not my dear Tomoyo, but as they say love is blind"

I snorted, "that's the understatement of the century, with Syaoran love is not only blind but it's deaf and has a speech impediment…"

"Touché Tomoyo, touché…" He leaned back on the park bench before continuing, "so, what do you suppose we do about my precious daughter and 'tweedledum'?" This is the conundrum, and the subject of many a discussion between us. 

"Well, we know that Sakura is willing…" His eyebrow rose up in interest. "We do?"

*…that's strange, he usually notices these things before anyone else does…oh well…*

I nodded and continued, "yeah, she said that she really likes him, but she wants him to make the first move…"

"So much for woman's liberation…"

"Not exactly, she just believes a few things should still be left to the men…which just makes our job that much harder…"

"yes, my dear descendent still believes that they are nothing more than good friends…he keeps saying he doesn't want to get in the way…"

I chewed on my bottom lip in thought, "have you tried telling him?"

He grinned ruefully, "I think I lost his trust a long time ago when I was helping Sakura change the Clow Cards, I think he still believes I'm up to something…and generally doesn't listen to a word I say"

I sighed, somewhat defeated, "no chance he'll figure it out himself?"

"Don't get me wrong, he's smart…but when it comes to relationships, he pretty much runs on empty." 

I chuckled, keeping an eye on the door of the café, "so what do you have planned? Lock them in our cabin for a while and hope that Syaoran will listen to his hormones instead of his head and make a move or what?"

"I don't think that'll work, to many places for him to hide…I think we have to be more subtle…" He paused, his gaze fixed, "But we'll have to discuss this later…" I followed his gaze, as our favorite to-be-couple came towards us, bearing food.

Something was for certain, if Eriol and I can pull a few strings, this is going to be one camp that Sakura and Syaoran will _never_ forget.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Syaoran's POV: Approx. 3 hours, 24 minutes into the trip.

I'm not really sure who brought it up, but somewhere along the way someone came up with the bright idea of partaking in some time wasting bus games. 'I spy' and several rounds of annoying bus songs had been done to death, so next on the agenda was 'whispers'. {AN: I can't remember if that was the actual name….But basically the gist of it (if you've never heard of it before) is one person makes up a short message and whispers it to the person next to them, who then whispers whatever they heard to the next person, and so on and so on. Hell of a fun game if: a) people screw up the message and come up with something in say, a different language to what was originally said b) you purposely screw it up to make things more interesting, embarrass the hell outta someone, yadda yadda. I think the teachers just like it coz it shuts everyone up for a good 20 minutes.} As luck would have it, Yamazaki was the first, and he had to make up the message. 

This should be interesting. 

Chiharu gave him a funny look when he whispered the message to her, but just shook her head and passed it on. I watched, slightly bored, at the numerous expressions on the faces of the people as the message was passed on, most people just looked confused. But that would have been nothing compared to the look on my face when it was Eriol's turn to give the message to me. 

His smirk wasn't exactly reassuring when he leant over to give it to me…"…Sakura is hot stuff…"

I felt my face go red hot as Eriol's voice filtered into my mind. Damn him and his telepathy. 

*Go on dear descendant, you don't want to be a party pooper do you?*

*I am _not_ telling Sakura that…* 

The evil little bastard changed the message. Well two can play at that game.

I leant over to Sakura, trying to ignore the little voice in my head (strangely enough _not_ Eriol) telling me that I was giving myself the perfect opportunity to 'take it to the next level' _wink wink_ then passed the 'message' on.

"…_Eriol is a transvestite…_"

Sakura actually snorted trying to stop herself from laughing, however, for some reason I don't think I'll ever know, actually considers Eriol as a friend, and glared playfully at me, before passing on a message which she probably changed.

Just goes to show the listening capabilities/imagination of the people in our class. Originally the message was 'Yamazaki is a legend', and ended up being 'Quack says Mr. Purple Chicken'. 

Hmm.

Kinda makes you feel a bit worried doesn't it.

Made the time go a bit faster I suppose. 

~~~~~~~~TIME GAP!~~~~~~

It was fairly late in the afternoon when we finally arrived at the snow covered peak of Mt. Persun {AN: I just made that up, so it doesn't actually exist, unless by some completely freaky coincidence…}

The quaint little village hugged the base of the ski fields, barely visible through the snow and mist. We were told to wait on the bus as our teachers went out to the main building to get the keys and the directions to our lodges. Using the brief break I rummaged through my backpack for the beanie Tomoyo had so generously provided for the trip. It was a bit more outrageous than what I would usually wear, but my ears felt like they were about to drop off due to frostbite, so I slipped it on anyway. It was designed to have a sort of long tail, if I stood up, it would probably go past my waist. I probably looked ridiculous in it, but at least my head was warm. Sakura dragging her attention away from the goings on outside, looked at me, smiled and giggled, "That's such a cute beanie Syaoran, it looks good on you…" as if I wasn't blushing enough, a majority of the bus heard, setting off most of the girls giggling. I hated being the centre of attention. 

A few minutes later we had made our way to our home for the next 10 days. The main lodge where a majority of our class was staying was built into the side of a small valley. A ramp lead up into the wet area and drying room, were you could take off our shoes and jackets etc. and keep your boards and skies. This led into a large living area, with a big central fireplace. A staircase on the left led into the dorm rooms, which basically consisted of a few bunk beds and a small bathroom in each. Two rooms at the far end belonged to the teachers. The other staircase from the living area lead down into the kitchen and into another slightly larger living area, and the floor under that was the laundry, spare showers and sauna. Ms. Mizuki got the rest of the class settled in, as Mr. Terada led us to the cabin that we had to stay in, about a five minute walk from the main one.

He wasn't joking when he said it was nicer than the main cabin. It was basically a smaller copy of it, but ours had a better view, and looked like it had recently been refurbished. It was obviously designed for a family holiday, not for school camps, as the two bedrooms both had two double beds, and the bathrooms were bigger and nicer. It was completely self contained, but unless we got hungry in between all our meals were to be had in the main cabin. He told us to be over to the main cabin in 10 minutes so we could go hire our gear, then left us to get ourselves unpacked. 

Sakura and Tomoyo bounded inside and claimed the bedroom that had the best view and before Eriol and I had even started our argument of who slept were, had already gotten unpacked and changed. And to think, I had always assumed he was above petty arguments, but apparently not. I had a sneaking suspicion that he was just doing it to annoy me. My suspicions were proved correct when he replied, "If you don't want to share a room with me, why don't you go share a bed with Sakura…." He feigned a fake look of surprise, as my response was to splutter and blush, and replied, "oops, did I say bed? I meant room…"

This was going to be the longest 10 days of my life. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Damn straight. Sorry for all you people out there who disagree with pointless Syaoran Torture, but…IT'S JUST SO MUCH FUN!! (Read 'The Science of Torturing Syaoran' by SyaoranSword…hehehe helluva funny fic…and gives **proof** that torturing Syaoran is a well known and loved tactic…EVERYONE DOES IT DAMMIT!!!) Anywho…um next chapter…umm they'll be getting equipment and stuff, starting lessons...and having fun with board games…and I _don't_ mean Monopoly…(snicker) think more along the lines of 'twister' and a game called 'Taboo'. (And as a bit of a teaser, as part of the game, Syaoran has to explain what 'adultery' is without actually saying the word. {there's more to it than that, but I'll explain how you play it later…} hehehe Loads of fun for everyone!! 

Ooh, AND PLEASE REVIEW!! I'd really really really appreciate some feedback! Thanx muchly! ^ _ ^ 


	2. Let the Games Begin...

****

The Cold and the Cardcaptor

Chapter Two: Let the games begin…

Finally got the next chapter up and written…took me a while but that was because of a little mishap involving me just basically being stupid and half the story been erased. (if you want more info, see my biog for "StarDragon's weekly gripe") Anywho, thanxs soooooooooooo much for everyone who reviewed, you're all legends…go on, give yourselves a pat on the back!

Disclaimer: ::chains self to the outside of the dubber people's office:: THAT'S _IT!_ WE CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!! NO MORE WILL YOU BE ABLE TO DESTROY THE MASTERPICE THAT IS CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!!! ::starts hurling soggy lettuce and other assorted rotten food stuffs at building:: HA _HA_ TRY DUBBING _THAT_ YA HOMOPHOBIC A-HOLES!!! ::gets mobbed by tall authoritative type people with baseball bats and chainsaws::AAARRGHH GET OOFFA ME YA LOUSY BUM…I WILL NEVER BE SILENCED…OTHERS WILL COME!! ARRRGGHHHHHH… :: yell fades as Stardragon is dumped in a sack and thrown into the back of an inconspicuous black van::… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Sakura's POV: 

Almost alone in a snow covered cabin deep in the side of a majestic mountain…

A soft rug in front of a warm fire… 

Throw in one total _spunk_ of a roommate and you pretty much have all the ingredients you need for a _really_ cheesy romance novel. Not that I'm complaining mind, if Syaoran suddenly decides to get all romantic and 'roasty toasty' {AN: hehehehe I love that saying…and just imagine Syaoran pulling off the 'yawn, stretch n' arm rest on shoulder' maneuver on Sakura!…hehehe} on me then I sure as hell ain't gonna complain. Reality, however is just not like that, and the fact that there are actually two other people in said cabin, does tend to ruin ones romantic fantasies from coming true. 

Besides the fact that this trip will be lots of fun, and a welcome break from school, I have a few more reasons for coming. Firstly, concerning my _best_ and long time friend Tomoyo, and the one Syaoran often refers to as Lucifer. After many a discussion, more than a little bribery, and a bit of my 'woman's intuition', I have found out that Tomoyo has got her sights set on our dear Eriol. And funnily enough, the feeling is mutual. {An: That's Eriol likes her back, not Sakura likes Eriol…}

Basically they've got the hots for each other, but they just hide it well, and it is my mission, if I choose to accept it (which of course I will, duh), is to get them together. And whether he likes it or not, Syaoran is going to be my little minion in the game known as matchmaking. {AN: (**snort)** I just got an image if Syaoran in a cupid outfit…nappy, wings, bow and all…hehehehe}. Not that he seems to know much when it comes to relationships, I mean, the guy is almost 17 and he _still_ blushes, stutters and runs away whenever I come near. 

You tend to notice these things after 6 or so years. Really, I'm not as stupid as I sometimes act. Sure, back when I first admitted this little revelation to Tomoyo I was a little apprehensive, but I've grown up since then, and gotten wiser. Okay, so there _is_ still the occasion when I do loose my composure and act a bit tongue-tied, but I can pull myself together better than he can. I can practically read him like a book, after all he _is_ one of my best friends, but I wanted it to be more than that. And as Tomoyo had so eloquently put it, 'think of it as just being the friendship you already have, only with a few extra perks.' 

If only he'd think with that logic. 

I mean it's not like we haven't tried. Tomoyo 'made me' (and by that I mean bribed me) run to his apartment in a midriff sports top and bike shorts on the pretense that, 'Oh golly gee, I was exercising and I've run out of water and boy am I _parched_ and I just happened to be in the neighborhood, and would you mind if I came in to freshen up Syaoran?' 

Nothing, nadda, zip. 

I mean it was completely degrading to me _and_ to woman everywhere, but I have to admit, it was actually kinda fun too. 

Anyway, he did the compulsory 'blush and stutter', mentioning something about having errands to run and I was on my merry little way. 

We tried to make him jealous, by spreading the rumor that some new guy was going to ask me out, but all Syaoran did was mention something about wanting me to be happy and it wasn't his place to intervene. 

I mean jeez, why does he have to be so such a good _friend_?! Why is he so scared of? Why won't he let me in? 

Anyway, there will be plenty of time to answer those meaningful questions later, at the moment we had to make our way to the main lodge so we could hire our equipment and get our lessons organized. We had decided on the bus trip over that we would try snowboarding as we had already tried skiing on the last ski trip our class went on. Tomoyo and I had unpacked and changed in record time and were waiting out the front for the guys. Eriol walked out a few minutes after us looking smug, Syaoran was blushing and refusing to look at anything but his feet. I shook my head in rue then put on one of my cheery smiles, hooked elbows with him and hurled him forward, acting every bit as excited as I felt. "Ooh this is going to be great! Are you ready to hit the slopes Syaoran?"

He, of course, blushed some more and muttered "uh…yeah."

__

(sigh)…Uh boy

Upon reaching the main lodge, Tomoyo and I were kept busy answering the numerous questions from Chiharu, Rika and Naoko about our little personal lodge. We didn't catch site of Eriol or Syaoran until we were packed into the little bus that would take us to the various locations on the mountain. 

And when I say little, I mean not enough seats for everyone. So that meant a few of us had to stand. 

"C'mon folks squeeze up, and we can get you all in…" {AN: I actually 'borrowed' this idea from a Sovereign beer add…I just couldn't resist. ^ - ^}

Rika got the last seat, so Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, I as well as a few other people from our class had to 'squeeze up'. 

You know that composure I mentioned having before? Well, it was currently being melted away as all my senses were being overwhelmed by the fact that Syaoran was quite literally breathing down my neck and we couldn't do a thing about it.

Then the bus jerked forward and I was thrown back, only to be caught by him before I made a real ass of myself and ended up on the slush covered floor. Taking longer than I needed to regain my balance, I reflected how nice it was to be held in his arms. 

__

See, now this feels right…why doesn't he realize that…? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Syaoran's POV:

__

Damn.

__

Well, I've just gotten myself into a mighty fine situation now haven't I?

I wasn't sure I could handle having Sakura this close. I mean I could smell the shampoo she used _and it really wasn't helping._

She was overwhelming. Every single thing about her made me want to hold her in my arms and never let go and coincidentally that was exactly what happened when the bus jerked forward and she lost her balance and fell onto me. 

Sure, if it had been anyone else, I would have shot them the mother of all death glares, probably scarring them for life in the process. But still, I was this close to actually _not_ letting go, which would probably have resulted in me being bitch slapped for taking advantage of such a situation.

Life just sucked that way I suppose. 

She regained her balance and turned to me, smiling one of her 100-watt smiles, "Thanks for catching me Syaoran."

(major blush) "uh…no p-p-problem Sakura…"

__

uh jeez there I go again with the stuttering. 

I heard a few giggles behind me, and when I stretched my neck around to look, came face to face with the black glassy eye of 'The Camera'. 

Tomoyo's instrument of tribulation, bribery and utter _utter_ torment. 

I would get so much enjoyment out of burning that thing to a charred crispy lump, but the sad fact was, she would have about 10 more on standby and enough money to keep refilling her stocks. What I wouldn't give to be able to turn the tables on her and give her a taste of her own medicine. 

We filed out of the bus and trudged into the ski shop, then were led downstairs, those who wanted to hire ski's went into an adjacent room. Snowboards of various sizes and designs were stacked on shelves that covered one long wall, the several racks in the centre holding the boots. Tomoyo huffed a little at the concept of having to wear something that she hadn't actually made, but eventually gave in none-the-less. Finally finding a pair that fit snuggly and didn't allow excessive movement I sat down on a bench that ran the remaining length of the wall and watched as the shop assistance started to find everyone a snowboard that was the right size for them. {AN: it has to be long enough to go from the ground to about your nose…just a useless fact that you probably didn't really need to know…} I wasn't really paying much attention until Sakura nudged my shoulder and announced that it was my turn to get my board. I stood up, blushing slightly and the attendant asked "Are you goofy or regular?"

"_huh_?"

Max, the attendant, smirked and replied in an amused voice "I mean do you find it more comfortable to stand sideways with your left or right foot forward, goofy is your right foot forward and regular is with your left…"

"…ohh…umm I'm not really sure…"

Max turned and scrutinized the boards lining the wall, and replied as he pulled one with a skull and cross bones design down and stood it up against me. "Well, we'll try you out on a regular first, but if it's not working out you can come back and try a goofy…." The board barely reached my chin, so it was re-shelved and replaced by a longer board, this with a hawk emblazoned on the underside. It too wasn't quite long enough and it took a few tries before he was satisfied with the length. Quite aptly enough, the board that I was to use had a wolf howling at a full moon as the design. 

Sakura's had cherry blossom's all over it, Tomoyo's had angel, which looked suspiciously like an older Sakura, wearing a _really_ weird flowing white outfit, and Eriol's was pitch black with a moon and sun design covering the rest. 

Coincidence? I think not.

Eriol, after all, just wanted everyone to be happy.

__

Ha.

I bet he was just trying to score points with Tomoyo. 

We trudged out of the shop onto the crisp newly fallen snow after we were given our lesson schedules. It was getting dark by that time, so we were told to go back to our lodge to drop of our stuff, then go to the main one for dinner. Due to the added equipment there wasn't enough room for all of us on the return trip, even if this bus was a bit bigger, but no amount of 'squeezing up' however, would have rectified that. And of course there just wasn't enough room for Sakura and I to get on. I glared at Eriol and Tomoyo (who was happily taping) as they hopped on and smirked at me from their seats. Sakura waved and called out "see you back at the cabin!", then sat on her board to wait for the next bus to come along. I followed her example and sat on mine. 

She was smiling slightly then turned her head towards me and hesitantly asked, "hey Syaoran…"

I was hoping she would pass off my red face as a reaction to the cold weather and replied "…yeah?"

"…have you ever noticed that Eriol and Tomoyo are really…" she paused trying to search for the right word,

"chummy around each other?"

Her eyebrow rose up, then she replied, "uh…yeah"

"why do you ask?"

"No reason, I just wanted to know if you noticed it too…" 

"oh…"

__

…She's up to something…

We fell into companionable silence as the next bus pulled up and we filed on. This time there was enough room, so we could sit down and she took the space next to me.

Trying to hide my still furiously blushing face, I stared outside of the bus at the barely visible landscape outside. At least there was one thing good about my little blushing habit…I wasn't going to get cold any time soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Sakura' POV: 

"Have you ever noticed that Eriol and Tomoyo are really…" I paused, trying to come up with the right word, but Syaoran finished my sentence for me,****"chummy around each other?"

I rose an eyebrow at his remark, slightly surprised. 

__

Oh so he notices **them** and they're about as obvious as a white cat in a snowstorm…I mean **honestly** _ _

"uh yeah"

"why do you ask?"

"No reason, I just wanted to know if you noticed it too…"

"Oh…"

__

Yeah. It figures, he notices them but he can't notice me…

We didn't get much chance for further discussion as we hopped onto the bus that pulled up and took us to our stop…where an expectant looking Eriol and Tomoyo awaited. I smiled a bit; they looked so cute together. _I wonder if Syaoran and I have the same affect…I'll have to ask Tomoyo that sometime…_

Tomoyo and Eriol as a habit, tried to find as many situations as was possible to leave me alone with Syaoran, so it's not like I wouldn't have plenty of chances to be alone with him. 

This trip is sure going to get interesting.

Dinner consisted of vaguely recognizable pumpkin soup and cheese and ham toasties, although _soup_ probably isn't quite enough to describe it, soup _cordial_ would be more appropriate. {AN: ::shudder:: brings back baaaddd memories…this is actually what we had on our first night at camp…the soup was just plain _wrong_…gaa puts a bad taste in my mouth just thinking about it… : ( } The excitement was almost tangible as we chatted about the lessons we would be starting tomorrow, and the general fun that we were planning on having in the following days. We had some free time after dinner, lights out wasn't until 10:30, (it was only 7pm) and although the bus ride was long, none of us were really in the mood to sleep. 

We had promised Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and Yamazaki a grand tour of our humble little abode, and it wasn't until about 8:30 that they made there way back to their main cabin, an unconscious Yamazaki in tow after he made something up about abominable snowmen and the strawberry flavored cheesecake we had for dessert.

It was too cold to go outside, so Syaoran lit the fire in the living room with a bit of his magic, while Eriol hunted through the cupboards for something to waste time until lights out. I noticed, slightly blushing in spite of myself, that while Tomoyo and I had gotten into our pj's, Syaoran had changed into a pair of sweat pants and a shirt that was rather…err…_snug_. 

**__**

…Oh my... 

Syaoran's-shirt-that-left-none-to-the-imagination aside we settled down as Eriol's muffled voice called out from a cupboard somewhere downstairs.

"I found some games in here…unless you want to do something else…"

"No, games are fine…what's our option's?"

There was a pause, the brief sound of shuffling, then he replied, "There's Twister…a pack of cards…I'm sure Syaoran is dying to play a few games of strip poker…"

I stifled a giggle as Syaoran's face went beet red and he growled through gritted teeth, "**_I DO NOT!!_**"

Eriol, unfazed, appeared at the top of the stairs carrying a box, "okay then, so how about a nice game of strip twister?" 

"You are a sick sick guy Eriol"

"Just keeping your best interests in mind little descendent…"

"And what's _that_ suppose to mean??"

Thinking it was in _everyone's_ best interest to avert certain disaster I asked the smug looking Eriol, "So, what did you get us?" 

He simply planted himself on the remaining space next to Tomoyo and placed the box on the floor by his feet.

On the cover, in bright bold letters, was the word 'Taboo'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Syaoran's POV: 

Sure, it looked like a nice normal friendly game to bide the time. 

Sure, it looked like a game Eriol couldn't possibly find a way to embarrass me. 

Sure, I was being total naïve _dumbass_, but at least I was _trying_ to trust him.

The basic aim of the game was that you separate into two groups and the other members of your group have to try and guess the word you are describing. Eriol and Tomoyo were on one team, Sakura was on mine. 

I swear, the guy gets some sick pleasure out of torturing me. The first card I picked up had 'Kiss' written on the top. Not wanting to be a party pooper, I stumbled over a description that didn't include the words written on the little card that were 'Taboo' {AN: that basically means forbidden…}to say. 

"ooh-kay…umm when you have a-err-couple that…err…really like each other…they umm…er…(major blush)

Sakura looked a bit confused, then questionably answered, "Kiss?"

I sighed mentally in relief and pulled up the next card as Tomoyo put a point under our names. Then I saw the next word I would have to describe, and I swear my face must've gone purple or something, because it couldn't possibly get any redder. 

'Adultery'

__

Eriol, you son of a **bitch**…

Tick tock Syaoran, time is running out

Just **shut up** Eriol…

"umm…", I hesitated, going for a less-err-_graphic_ approach, " they show stuff like this on Jerry Springer all the time…"

Sakura's face stayed blank.

"Err…okay-err…you have two people who are…err…together…and one of them feels a bit…(nervous cough, blush) _frisky _with someone not there…err partner…"

Apart from the very obvious fact that I was making an ass of myself, I could have sworn that Eriol actually snorted trying to hold in laughter but his expression didn't change. 

__

Weird. 

"and…he or she err committs…err…"

Sakura frowned a bit then answered, "adultery?"

We all looked at Sakura in mild shock. "What? Oh c'mon I'm not that naïve…"

Eriol of course didn't tamper with anyone else's, and needless to say he and Tomoyo kicked our butts. 

It's not really my fault that we lost. Do you have any idea how hard it is to try and describe what lingerie is with a limited vocabulary, so she would guess the word?

Do you have any idea how hard it was to describe 'virgin'? 

I don't think I have ever blushed so much in my life. 

Mr. Terada came by later to say goodnight, and make sure we went to bed. Sakura and Tomoyo started to yawn, so Eriol and I tidied up so they could go to sleep. They sleepily mumbled a 'goodnight', padded down the hall and into their room and quietly closing the door. 

I didn't realize how tired I was until I finally pulled myself into bed a few minutes later. I could feel Sakura barely a meter away, on the other side of the wall that my bed was up against. Her aura, incredibly powerful but peaceful in her slumber, made me realize that, if it was not for the wall that separated us, all I would need to do was reach out and pull her into my embrace. My heart, my _soul_ ached for her touch but it could never be. {AN: aah jeez, now I'm getting all poetic…}

She deserves better. She deserves a knight in shining armor, someone who didn't call her pathetic and useless because of something she was fated to and had no choice in anyway. I know that that was a long time ago, but first impressions count and I had already ruined any chance of us being together before I even realized it was the one thing I needed more than anything.

{AN: Where the hell am I getting this from?? That's it, no more Easter candy…poor chocolate rabbit, he's got no legs anymore…}

~~~~~~~~~

****

Sakura's POV:

__

It's so cold…

I was floating in a world of cold shapeless fog. I didn't know where I was or why I was there. 

__

Is this a dream?

But why does it feel so real?

The fog started to swirl and distort, and an image started to manifest in front of me. With a shock I realized it was Syaoran. 

__

Syaoran? 

No…something's not right…

He just felt…weird. Almost like something…something _important_…was missing. I just couldn't shake the feeling that he just felt so cold and…empty.

I tried to call his name, but no sound came out, so I stepped forward and reached out to touch him. 

My hand jerked back as I came in contact with something invisible that had him surrounded. It felt as though I had plunged my hand into a bowl of liquid so cold that it burned.

But that was nothing compared to the shock I got when he raised his head to look into my eyes. Warm brown eyes that I was so accustomed to seeing had been replaced by smooth icy hollow orbs. My mind could only come up with one word that described the feeling I got when I stared into those pupil-less eyes. 

__

Evil. 

I felt the cold around me condense, almost as if the world around me was closing in, but all I could concentrate on was the cold gaze 'he' had fixed on me. I just couldn't look away. 

Then he smirked. 

Not a smirk that Eriol used; it wasn't in good humor, it was as cold as his eyes. He raised his arms, smirking all the time, as blue streaks started to flow from his fingertips. It was slow at first, but then they started to grow, and form into jagged icy chains, and before I could move an inch, which I wasn't entirely sure I could do anyway, they shot at me. I cringed and squeezed my eyes closed, waiting for the pain that was sure to follow when… 

"_SAKURA_!"

Someone was shaking my shoulders and calling out my name and had jolted me out of the nightmare. I paused a second to get my bearings.

__

It was just a dream, you are in the cabin, on holiday, it was just a dream…a bad horrible satanic dream…

I rubbed my sleep-blurred eyes and realized Tomoyo was the one that pulled me from my dream, she was standing above me, looking worried. "Sakura? Are you okay, you were calling out and then you started thrashing around…"

I didn't meet her gaze "I…just had a nightmare that's all…"

She looked concerned, and sat on my bed, picking the quilt up off the floor that I had kicked off. 

__

Well, that explains why I was so cold…but what was the rest of it all about?

I mentally checked and was relieved to feel that Syaoran was asleep in the next room, his aura didn't feel changed at all. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I sighed. I always felt a bit better after I told Tomoyo about my dreams, so I relayed to her what I remembered as I untwisted the sheet that I had tangled myself in, and pulled my quilt up around my still shivering body. 

"Do…you think it's a premonition?"

"I'm not sure…it wasn't long enough for me to tell." It was then that I realized Tomoyo was already dressed for the day, "uh what time is it?"

She glanced at her watch and replied, "…about 7: 30…I guess you were kinda hoping to sleep in huh?"

I smiled sleepily. As much as I wanted to, I knew I wouldn't be able to get to sleep after that.

"Why don't you go have a shower, it will make you feel better. I'll just be downstairs okay?" 

I nodded, and dragged myself of my bed. That's Tomoyo for you, she always knows exactly what you need.

Pushing the dream to the back of my mind, I got up and went into the bathroom for a nice _long_ shower. At least the hot water system worked well. Feeling much more refreshed, warm and happier I walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a big fluffy towel and found that Tomoyo had gone, but had thoughtfully left out some clothes for me to wear. Quickly getting changed I made my way down the stairs, only to find Tomoyo with her head in a cupboard, and a stack of CD's in her hand…

I just hope the guys weren't planning on sleeping in either.

~~~~~~~~~

****

Syaoran's POV:

My eyes refused to open, but my brain demanded to know why someone was playing a piano in my apartment at such and early time in the morning. 

It took a second to register the fact that I actually _wasn't_ in my apartment, but in a cabin in the mountains. But that still didn't explain why I could hear a piano. And two voices singing…

"At first I was afraid…I was petrified…Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side…"

__

Wait a minute…that sounds like Tomoyo and…Sakura?! 

My eyes shot open as my face warmed in a blush. I looked around and saw that Eriol was already up as his bed was empty. Pulling myself out of bed, I scuffed over to the door, scowling at my reflection, my hair was even scruffier than it usually was, and stumbled out of my room. 

Eriol was at the top of the stairs. 

Completely still.

And _blushing_…

I didn't even think his face was capable of doing such a thing. I smirked, about to make some remark when I saw just exactly what he was looking at. 

Sakura and Tomoyo had apparently found the built in hi-fi system and completely oblivious to us, were animatedly singing 'I will survive' into wooden spoons. 

"Oh no not I! I will survive! Oh as long as I know how to love I'll know I'll stay alive…I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give, I'll survive, I will survive, hey hey!"

Either I was still dreaming, Eriol had slipped something into the water without any of us noticing, or Tomoyo and Sakura were just in a really _really_ good mood, despite the fact that it wasn't even light out yet. 

Tomoyo looked up, spotted us and waved, "morning guys!"

Eriol swallowed, but composed himself, smiled that annoying little charming smile of his and replied, "Good morning ladies, I see you had a good sleep"

I could have sworn Tomoyo glanced at Sakura, but she smiled none-the-less, then looked up at me. My expression hadn't changed. "What's up with Syaoran?" She slyly smirked, an expression that was creepily {AN: yes I know that's not a word…but oh well, it is now…} a lot like one of Eriol's and continued, "not used to seeing Sakura so early in the morning?"

I blushed as Sakura playfully slapped Tomoyo on the arm, and Eriol smoothly replied. "No, quite the opposite in fact, it's just usually it involves handcuffs and whips before he then wakes up…" I didn't see if Sakura had blushed at that because all I could see was red, both from the fact that I was totally embarrassed but _really_ pissed off with Eriol.

"Eriol! Don't be mean…"

I just replied through gritted teeth, tempted more than ever to do something horribly nasty to him, "_Don't push me Eriol…_" 

~~~~~~~~~~~

After a short and questionable breakfast we were loaded once again onto one of the buses that constantly circle the lodges. As seemed to be the trend, the bus was too small for everyone to fit, however _this_ time, Sakura and I managed to grab seats leaving Tomoyo and Eriol the very last. I don't think I'll ever forget the look on Eriol's face when it was suggested that Tomoyo sit on his lap. Then when she actually _sat_ on his lap and he looked like he was going to pass out. Serves him right. About time he got a little taste of his own medicine. I just wish I had a camera.

~~~~~~~~~~

****

Sakura's POV:

I'm really going to have to thank Dad and Touya for getting me that video camera for my 16th birthday. It has _really_come in handy, like right now for example. Don't think I missed that little gem on the bus, the little love birds didn't even notice, they were too busy blushing at each other when Tomoyo had to sit on Eriol's lap.

It was snowing fairly lightly when we arrived at the main village for our lessons and we had about 15 minutes until they started. So, of course, as is a tradition when there's lots of snow and a group of teenagers with time to spare. 

We had a snow fight. 

Using my board as I shield, I deflected a shot from Chiharu then ducked as a barrage of snowballs came at me from the side. Shrugging off my backpack and giggling, I scooped up some snow, hastily fashioned it into a ball and threw it behind me and ran off as Tomoyo came sprinting up after me, her arms full of snow. 

I somehow dodged three more projectiles from several different directions and jokingly asked, 

"What is it? Gang up on Sakura day?!"

"Hey that's a good idea! Get Sakura!"

I let out a squeal and ran, trying to find something to hide behind, and spotted Syaoran. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

****

Syaoran's POV:

I froze as a squealing and giggling Sakura came hurtling towards me. Possibly misjudging how fast she was actually going, she grabbed onto my arms and tried to swing behind me, but the momentum caused me to loose my balance and I fell on my butt. Trying not to blush as I felt Sakura cower behind me, her hands gripping my shoulders and her still giggling face pressed up against my back trying to hide, I looked up…at the smirking pack of our classmates, carrying enough snow between them to turn me into 'Syaoran the Snowman.'.

"Err…how about a truce?"

By the looks on their faces, I didn't think that that was an option, but luckily our instructor arrived just in the nick of time and avoided certain disaster.

"Hey everybody, my name is Mike, and I'll be your snowboard instructor for the next couple of weeks. So, why don't we get started on the basics. If everyone'll go and grab their boards we can get started. 

Most of the morning was spent on a little hillock at the base of the main slope. It didn't take us long to learn how to sideslip {AN: that's your brakes…} and I was getting fairly confident in turning when Mike suggested that we go to the half way point and try going down the beginners slope. To get to it we couldn't use the main ski lift (the one you sit on), but one that basically consisted of a pole and a thick disk, attached to a strong cable, that you hold onto as it drags you up. 

Most people got up without a hitch, a few lost their balance and fell…then it was my go. I watched as Sakura was pulled up, then slid forward on my board and got hold of the next pole/disk that came along. Everything was going fine until I noticed that the large pole halfway that held the cable up was getting closer and closer. 

Or more accurately, I was getting closer to it. 

I frowned, then leaned over to try and steer myself away from it…it didn't work…I was getting closer. I tried leaning over some more, but almost ended up in the snow because I put to much weight to the side. 

I was less than 3 meters away from it, and I was closing in…well…quite slowly actually. I wasn't going very fast, but the inevitability was that I was going to very slowly run into the pole, fall over, and make a complete fool of myself. 

Of course, I was worrying too much about the pole to notice the incline and lost my balance anyway.

Eriol, having mastered the art of snowboarding in less than a lesson slid passed me smirking, and 'accidentally' sprayed me with powder, as he weaved his way down the slope, probably to go and flirt with Tomoyo who had been the first down. Sakura slid to a stop next to me, kneeled and placed a hand on my shoulder. I blushed at the contact despite the fact that it was between several inches of jacket and glove, then blushed some more when she leaned forward looking worried, "Are you okay Syaoran, you're face is all red…you didn't hurt yourself did you?" 

I was surprised that the snow hadn't started to melt from all the heat my blushing must have been causing, and Eriol and Tomoyo didn't help either... they had gotten back onto the cable lift, Eriol slid by smirking, Tomoyo came next, camera in hand, little light blinking. 

You never know, maybe I'd get the chance to throw them both, as well as the camera off a cliff before this camp is through. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaw now Syaoran, that's not very nice…hmm this chapter was a bit silly…probably a little boring, but I've got big (incredibly evil) plans for later on. But anyway…next chapter…err I'm not quite sure yet, I've got a few ideas, but I'm not going to spoil the surprise by telling you about em here! Anywho, the next chapter is sure to be a lot more interesting than this one, so stay tuned dear reader for more!! 

But in the mean time…PLEASE REVIEW!!! I LOVE FEEDBACK!! Thanx muchly and ciao till then! 


	3. Oh dear...

****

The Cold and the Cardcaptor

Chapter 3: Oh dear…

::snickers:: I've been wanting to do this chapter for such a _long_ time…which means I've got lots of lovely evil things to our dear friend Syaoran…::cackles evilly:: But I'm not just been evil to him…oh nooo…I thought I'd stir things up a bit and…well you'll see (thanks to 'Hopeless Romantic' for the tip, you'll know what I'm talking about when you read the chapter ^ - ^ )

Thanx soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for all the reviews, you all rock, you legendary people you!!

Disclaimer ::StarDragon is roped to a chair, surrounded by tall authoritative type people, with a lamp shining in my eyes::

I'LL NEVER TALK DO YA HEAR ME, **_NEVER! MWAA-HA-HA-HA_**!! ::starts to babble incoherently and for reasons unknown to anyone, a confused looking Trunks (the one from the future with the sword, coz he's so spunky ^ - ^) suddenly appears, and due to the fact he's in _my_ story and therefore under _my_ control, kicks the crap outta all the evil dubber people:: hehehehehe…I like writing stories…^ - ^ ::Trunks backs away slowly looking very very scared…:: 

Don't mind me I'm just crazy!

~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Syaoran's POV:

No matter what I tried, I just couldn't get my board to go where I wanted it to go. Having finished our lesson a while ago, Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura and I had decided to check out some of the other beginner's slopes and get in some practice. Eriol spent most of the time doing tricks and showing off in front of Tomoyo, I spent most of my time in the snow, as it seemed the only trick I was actually capable of was falling over. 

I glowered, as the smirking Eriol and the blushing Tomoyo slid down the slope and around a bend, and pushed myself up off the cold ground. Sakura slid to a stop next to me. "Are you okay Syaoran?"

I pretended to be tightening the brackets that held my boots to the board, not wanting her to see my glowing face and replied, "yeah, just having trouble staying on my feet…"

"Really? Tomoyo had the same problem before…" she looked thoughtful, "go down the slope for a bit, I want to see something…" I looked at her confused, but obliged and swung myself around to gain a bit of momentum. I was going fine at first, but when I went to turn to try and avoid a tree, lost my balance for the umpteenth time that day, and fell on my back. Sakura slid over and hovered above me and offered a hand up. "Tomoyo was doing the same thing. You lean back when you turn and it throws your balance off, or something like that, Eriol explained it better…"

I raised an eyebrow as she pulled me up, "Eriol playing Mr. Professional again is he?"

Sakura smiled in good humor and continued, "Probably, but it worked…here grab my hands and I'll show you how to do it…"

I tried to mask my embarrassment by jokingly asking "Oh so you're Mr. Professional now huh?"

{AN: ^ - ^ ooh la la! Syaoran's flirting with Sakura!! }

She pouted playfully and poked me in the chest, "That's _Miss_ Professional to you mister…{AN: and she's flirting back! : P }and no, I'm just doing what Eriol did with Tomoyo…and I saw one of the instructors do this in another class, so it must work…" Without any further argument she slid forward so she was directly facing me and grabbed my hands. She smiled, then shifted her weight and we started to slide down the hill together. "See, if you lean forward like this, it's easier to turn, it's something to do with having your balance on your front leg instead of your back…"

"…You're pretty good at this considering it's our first lesson"

She smiled quite smugly as we slid around a smooth curve, "I'm a fast learner, and besides it's not like I'm the only one, Eriol picked it up pretty quickly too"

"Yeah, but he probably just sucked the soul out of a professional and used it to make him look good" 

She momentarily let go of my hand to playfully slap me on the shoulder before replying, "oh don't be a big meany…"

I was about to make some comment about the fact that Eriol was mean to _me_ on a daily basis when a squeal from above interrupted. "OOOOOOOOOOOOO THERE HOLDING HANDS!! HOW _CUTE_!!" We both dropped our hands and looked up, spotting Eriol, Tomoyo and 'The Camera', ascending the slope on one of the chair lifts.

Sakura's cheeks turned a little pink as she loudly replied, "I WAS JUST HELPING HIM KEEP HIS BALANCE!"

Tomoyo grinned and called back "SURE SURE, THAT'S WHAT YOU _ALWAYS_ SAY!" then waved as the chair was pulled up over a grove of trees. "WE'LL SEE YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS AT THE CAFÉ AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SLOPE…"Eriol's voice followed, probably loud enough for the whole mountain to hear. "I KNOW SHE'S LEGAL SYAORAN, BUT TRY AND KEEP HER INNOCENT!" this was followed by a sound that I hoped was Tomoyo whacking Eriol. I tried to hold in my temper, all I could do was splutter. "I-he-that…I-I…" Sakura looked as embarrassed as I was but recovered quickly, "he was only joking Syaoran, you don't have to maim him quite yet…"

Joking or not, I _still _wanted to do painful and torturous things to him, preferably with something blunt. 

She looked down at her hands, "so…should we continue our lesson…?" I would have been all too happy too, but 'The Evil One', 'Minion of The Evil One' and 'The Camera' would probably be down soon, so I adjusted my snow goggles and replied, "No, it's okay, I think I've got the hang of it now…thanks anyway". A look of disappointment flashed on her face for a second before she smiled again. "Okay, shall we get going?" Smiling slightly I nodded and we headed off down the slope to the café to wait for our 'so-called friends'.

~~~~~~~~ 

****

Sakura's POV: 

Someone, somewhere has either got a very sick sense of humor {{AN: ::looks clueless:: is she talking 'bout me??} or a grudge against me. Syaoran and I had made our way down the slope; I had grabbed a table inside while Syaoran had volunteered to wait outside for Eriol and Tomoyo, when a waiter came up behind me and said in a voice that I _really_ didn't want to hear for at least another 2 weeks.

"Hey squirt, what'll it be?"

I froze, then slowly turned around, and looked up…into the familiar bored looking expression…of Touya. 

He rose an eyebrow and continued, "Having fun on your trip?"

My mouth opened and closed for a bit, but I then got control of myself, stood up and without saying a word, grabbed Touya by the front of his shirt and dragged him outside. It must have been a little unusual to watch a girl, at least 1 and a half feet shorter than the guy, drag said guy out and then behind the café with relative ease. 

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol start towards the café, obviously missing where I went, but I had more pressing issues to attend to. "What the _hell_ are you _doing_ here Touya…don't you have university lectures or something to go to??" 

Touya glared at me a little, as he stood up and brushed the snow of his apron, "It's a non-teaching week squirt, I'm just up here to earn a little money."

I let the 'squirt' part slide, as I had long since given up trying to get him to stop calling me that and replied, "but why are you _here_…couldn't you just go find a job somewhere else…_anywhere else?_" 

"Probably" He looked a little uneasy for a split second, "but it wasn't _entirely_ my decision…"

I blanched, "No…you _didn't_" 

Touya just raised an eyebrow as I heard a continuous yell come from somewhere through the light fog and trees "hhhhheeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyySssssssaaaaaaaakkkkkkkuuuuuurrrrraaaa!!"

I watched in mute horror as a yellow object hurtled towards me at break neck speed and plowed into me, sending me into the snow. 

"KERO GET OFFA ME!" Kero just grinned and hugged my stomach, so I stood up and plucked him off me by his tail then glared at Touya. "_As if you aren't already in enough trouble, you have to go and bring **him** along with you too…"_

"Hey it's not like I had much of a choice squirt, he refused to give me my car keys unless I let him come along."

I growled, ignoring Kero's protests, and was about to reply, when the expression on Touya's face changed form bored amusement to glowering anger. 

"**_Brat_**"

"**_Jerk_**"

This had taken me a while to realize, but because Touya and Syaoran have so many arguments when they meet, they have actually formed their own sort of language. 

For your convenience I'll translate. 

"Brat", in this instance, loosely translates to "Hello Syaoran". "Jerk", in this instance, loosely translates to "Hello Touya".

"What are _you_ doing here?" (**Translation**: Fancy meeting you here…)

"What are **_you_** doing here?" (**Translation**: Ditto, talk about a small world…)

"_I'm_ working here…it's called earning a living, something I'm sure a bum like yourself is unfamiliar with" (**Translation**: Enjoying you camp?)

"Hasn't it entered your thick head yet? I 'm here because it's a _class _camp…and I'm in Sakura's class _idiot_" (**Translation**: Can't complain)

Whilst the conversation was going on, Touya and Syaoran had come closer, and were practically yelling at each other nose to nose. 

From what I've deduced, this is just their way of shaking hands. 

I wasn't paying much more attention to the conversation, I was too busy trying to keep my temper in check, but I was snapped out of my reverie, when a tree-shaking yell came from the squabbling pair. 

"_YOU'RE **WHAT??!!**_" (**Translation**: Is that so?) Touya, a few veins staring to pop out, turned to me and yelled "AFTER ALL THESE YEARS TRYING TO **PROTECT** YOU FROM BEING _MOLESTED_ BY THIS **PUNK**, YOU GO AND AGREE TO STAY IN A CABIN **ALONE** WITH HIM? **HAVE YOU GONE _COMPLETELY_ INSANE**?!" (**Translation**: Lucky you. It must be nice to be away form the rest of the class, a lot less noisy…) 

__

Note to self: hurt and/or maim who ever told Touya we were in our own cabin...

I was too angry to actually answer, but Syaoran replied, just as angrily and just as loud. 

"**WE AREN'T ALONE AND I WOULD _NEVER_ DO THAT YOU SICK FREAK!**" (**Translation**: Ahh yes, it's nice, very quaint)

I had at first wondered why we weren't attracting more attention, but Eriol later told me he had put up a silencing spell so that others couldn't hear the conversation. He said that it was too entertaining to be interrupted. 

Good thing too, otherwise I think I would have caused an avalanche when I finally cracked and yelled, "**THAT'S _IT_**!" I stomped up to Touya, and glared at him menacingly, "**I'VE TOLD YOU ABOUT A HUNDRED TIMES BEFORE, SYAORAN IS MY _FRIEND_ AND HE WOULD _NEVER _DO _ANYTHING_ TO HARM ME IN _ANY WAY_.**" Syaoran had been smirking while Touya had been chewed out, but that look was wiped off his face when I turned to him with the same expression on my face that I had used on Touya and poked him in the chest. "**AND AS FOR _YOU_ MISTER, _YOU_ SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO LISTEN TO ANYTHING _HE_ SAYS _AND_ OF ALL PEOPLE, _YOU_ SHOULD BE _ABOVE_ GETTING INTO _PETTY ARGUMENTS_!!" **I turned to face both of them, both looked to be in complete and utter shock and continued, **"NOW IF YOU TWO ARE _FINISHED_ HURLING _TESTOSTERONE_ AT EACH OTHER, I WOULD LIKE TO GET BACK TO _MY NICE RELAXING VACATION_**!" And with that I stomped off, muttering incoherently to myself. 

As I turned the corner, I heard Kero sniff and mumble "My baby girls all grown up…"

{AN: ::sigh:: I am so very proud of that bit…hehehe GO SAKURA!!}

~~~~~~~TIME GAP~~~~~~~

Tomoyo found me about an hour later, perched on the top of a hill away form sight. By then I had cooled down and was starting to feel guilty from my outburst. "Sakura! I 'm glad I found you, Eriol told me he sensed you around here…but I told him to wait back at the cabin, are you okay?"

"Yeah…" I pushed some snow around with my finger then rested my head on my arms, "I made _such _an idiot of myself back there didn't I?…I can't believe I went off at them like that…" I sighed and flopped back, laying on the snow. "Syaoran probably hates me now, and Touya is probably never going to let me out of his sight again..."

Tomoyo smiled reassuringly and replied, "No you didn't. I for one am _very_ proud of you Sakura. I think Touya has more respect for you now…I think you made him finally realize that you can actually stand up for yourself. Eriol and Kero are beaming like proud parents…they both want a copy of the tape…"

"You taped it?"

"Of course, besides, if either Touya or Syaoran ever start playing up again, we can just show them the tape to keep them in line…" 

I smiled and chuckled silently, then looked warily at Tomoyo, "…so what's the verdict with Syaoran?"

I had almost been afraid to ask…but now that I did, I wasn't sure whether I wanted to hear the answer or not.

She chewed her lip then replied, "Well…last time I saw him, he had this weird dazed look on his face, and he hasn't said anything since it happened."

I whimpered, then sat up, "::sigh:: Oh, great…I've probably scared him off…"

She shook her head, stood up and pulled me to my feet, "Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure he's just a bit dazed, probably more ashamed at himself for _his_ behaviour more than anything else. Anyway, I suggest that you go find him and talk. _Meanwhile_, Eriol and I are going to do something about Touya and Kero for you okay?"

I smiled thankfully at her, as we picked up our boards and started to make our way through the trees and done the hill.

Where Syaoran was waiting.

Tomoyo nudged me forward, said something about going to find Eriol, then disappeared through the trees.

We walked silently for a while, not really sure where we were going, when Syaoran spoke up. "Sakura…I'm really sorry for how I acted before…I-::sigh:: you were right, I should have known better and…" he looked a little flustered, "…I'm just really sorry"

I smiled, relief flooding over me, and replied, "it's okay Syaoran, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have gone off at you like that." I paused and kicked a clump of snow, "It's just that I was frustrated that Touya was here, and then Kero came, and then you two started arguing again, and I was _really_ hoping that you two could get along…". I saw him open his mouth to speak, but interrupted him, "and before you say anything, it's Touya's fault, you're a nice guy, he's just being difficult."

He just smiled slightly, the corners of his mouth turned up a fraction, and said sincerely, "well I'm still sorry…" He paused, then held out his hand, "Friends?"

I looked down at his hand then smiled my patented Sakura smile and giggled, "don't be so formal Syaoran…" before giving him a hug…and a quick kiss on the cheek. 

He went _bright_ red. 

Giggling, I grabbed his hand and gently urged him forward, glad that our friendship was as strong as ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Syaoran's POV: 

She was holding my hand. 

And she had _kissed_ me. 

Sure, it was just a friendly kiss on the cheek, but the fact remained…Sakura, the Goddess, the angel, the deity, had just kissed _me_. 

It was safe to say that I was very much in heaven. {AN: Everyone on the count of three…1…2…3…_aaawwwwwww_}

She was swinging our hands back and forth, happily humming to herself when we came to the bus stop. I was slightly disappointed when she let go, but I didn't let it show. We took the bus back to the hill where we had been before and lined up for the ski lift.

A few minutes later we made our way to the top, and started off down the slope. Sakura, who was just up ahead, glanced back at me, smiled and said, "C'mon Syaoran, is that the best you can do!" I grinned, and gained a bit of speed, coming up next to her, and jokingly said "No, I was just taking pity on you and let you get ahead…" 

I knew perfectly well that I was flirting. If Eriol had been here, would have pointed out that fact _very loudly. _And even though our friendship could never be more than just friends, for the first time in a long time, I was content with just that. I would much rather have her as a good friend, than not have her in my life at all. 

She feigned a look of insult as I leaned forward and sped ahead of her, then turned down a less used part of the track around a group of trees. I was watching her image flash past through the trees…missing the small curve and the part of the barrier that had fallen into the snow that was obviously there to stop people going through. Oblivious, I slid through then started to wobble, as the ground suddenly became more rough and uneven. Loosing sight of Sakura I looked around, trying to figure where I was and how I was supposed to get out and back onto the track. It probably would have been a real smart idea to stop, take off my board and walk, but that didn't occur to me…until my board caught on a stick mostly buried by the snow, and sent me flying head-over-heels.

I landed ungracefully in a big pile of soft snow, and stayed still as I waited for the world around me to stop spinning. My head started to ache, mainly just above my left temple, and I pulled off my glove and gingerly touched the sore spot with my fingertips. I pulled my fingers back and grimaced. Just as I had suspected, they were covered with blood.

It wasn't really that bad, but it probably wouldn't look very pretty. I scowled and wiped some of the blood away, then pressed my hand against the wound, as I finally got a good look at my surroundings. I had ended up in a fairly small clearing outside of a cave. Trees surrounded the other side of the clearing, so you couldn't see it from the track, and the cave was at an angle so you couldn't see it from the chair lift. I had landed just inside the mouth of the cave, but I couldn't see inside, it was too dark. Sighing, I got to work, trying to get my boots off my board with my other hand. I had managed to wrestle my left boot out when I heard the crunch of footsteps trudging quickly through thick snow. I looked up in time to see Sakura appear out if the trees. A look of relief washed over her face, but then changed to shock as her eyes came across the bloody gash on my forehead. "Syaoran! On no, are you okay?" She dropped her board and ran to kneel down in front of me. She carefully pulled my hand away to look at the cut, and sucked in a breathe when she got a look at it. "Oh God Syaoran, that looks bad, what happened?" 

I shrugged, "I think my board got caught on a stick on the ground, and I must have hit a rock or something when I fell. It doesn't hurt as much as before…it probably looks worse than it is…" She still looked worried and chewed her lip, before pulling off her backpack and started to shuffle through it. "Well we still need to clean it up a bit anyway…" She paused and pulled a small package out of the bag with a triumphant look on her face. "Here it is! I knew this first aid kit would come in handy" She placed it on the ground and pulled out her water bottle next "I'll clean it up a bit first…here, lean over so you don't dribble any blood on your clothes…otherwise Tomoyo will be after you and you'll have more debilitating injuries to worry about than a cut on your forehead.". I did as I was told and Sakura poured some water on a tissue and started to gently clean my cut. 

I cringed at the contact, it stung like hell. She frowned and muttered, "oh don't be such a big baby Syaoran, sit still." I grumbled inaudibly, but sat still as she continued to clean my cut. I tried not to cringe but I was having a hard enough time trying to concentrate on not blushing, as that probably would have caused severe blood loss and I probably would have passed out. 

"There…all better" She smiled and put a Band-Aid over the cut before placing her water bottle back in her bag, then frowned at the blood stained tissue. I blushed slightly as I looked at her face and grinned "Just leave it here…it's biodegradable", then smiled warmly "…Thank you Sakura…" She blushed a bit too, smiled, then helped me up after I had unclasped my other boot. 

We trudged off in silence, after having decided to meet up with Tomoyo and Eriol back at our cabin, our boards in tow. 

Little did we know, but we had just inadvertently started off a chain reaction where I would quite possibly loose Sakura forever. {AN: DUN-DUN-DUNNNNN!! Sorry, I really can't be serious for long…old habit, hard to break… : P }

~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

3rd Person POV: 

Neither the girl, nor the boy that accompanied her noticed that just as they reached the trees at the edge of the clearing, the blood soaked tissue that they had left behind had started to move. Almost as if blown by a tiny wind, it tumbled and rolled, then paused just inside the cave before moving on again at a faster pace. The cave inside was fairly small and unremarkable, but lead into an even smaller tunnel. The tissue blew on, and quite possibly defying several laws of physics, rounded a sharp bend without loosing momentum or it's set path down the centre of the tunnel. It continued on for some time, until the tunnel opened up into an immense cavern. Icy spires covered both the roof and the floor and glowed in an unnatural icy blue light. In the centre of the immense cavern was a tower like structure, almost reaching the roof, seemingly constructed entirely of sharp, jagged, icy spikes. 

A strong chilly breeze blew up from nowhere and sent the blood soaked scrap airborne, where it circled the tower as it rose. It was about ¾ of the way up when the sound of cracking ice filled the air, and one of the spikes at the top started to reshape and crack, sending tiny shards of ice to the floor, until it took on the shape of a delicate, almost feminine hand. The tissue floated past, and was snatched up by the hand, which paused, then clenched around its' prize. The icy hand glowed blue, then green, then opened. The tissue floated down, but burst into flames before it hit the floor. The hand, now holding what looked like a tiny green ball of pure light, clenched again and pulled back into the tower of ice. 

The sound of cracking ice echoed throughout the once silent cavern.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

Sakura's POV:

It had been a long day. 

It had been a _very_long day.

Between the nightmare, the lessons, my little outburst and Syaoran's injury, although minor, I was more than ready to just crash on my bed and sleep the afternoon away. 

But life's just not like that I suppose. 

Tomoyo was right when she said that Touya had a whole new respect for me, but that didn't mean he was going to go back home. He insisted that it would be best if he stayed until the end of the week, when he had to go back to Uni. And he wouldn't leave our cabin until he was satisfied my cell phone was fully operational and that I knew all the emergency phone numbers by heart. I was just glad he finally (yet somewhat reluctantly) agreed to stay in the hotel room he had originally booked for himself. Kero, on the other hand refused outright, and had changed into his true form to make his point clear and so that we couldn't budge him. Luckily for us though, I still had my stash of junk food, which really came in handy, so at least had something to bribe him with. Touya and Kero left a little after that, Touya had to get back to work, Kero following hoping to scab food off of him when he realized there wasn't enough in our fridge to satisfy his hunger. (And I wasn't about to feed him all my junk food, it's solely for bribes remember ^ - ^) 

I crashed on the couch tired and sore as Tomoyo came bounding up from the basement. "C'mon Sakura, we've got the sauna running, it'll make you feel better!" She didn't wait for an answer, instead grabbing my wrist and hurling me to our room, where she shoved a suspiciously small bundle of clothing into my hand before ushering me into the bathroom so I could get changed. I was too tired to argue, and got changed quickly, then stepped out, where the still enthusiastic Tomoyo (in an outfit similar to mine) grabbed my arm again and pulled me to the basement. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Syaoran's POV:

My whole body ached, it seemed I'd managed to pull just about every muscle I had, in the countless times I had fallen over. Eriol had suggested that we made good use of the sauna, and it had honestly seemed like a good idea. The heat would ease my tense muscles and allow me time to relax. Clad in nothing but our boxer shorts, {AN: ^ - ^ hehehe} I sat in the corner _away_ from Eriol trying to ignore the smirk he had painted on his face. I was beginning to finally relax when I heard two muffled voices outside, and the hiss of escaping steam as the door to the sauna slid open, and two more people stepped in. 

I almost laughed outright when Tomoyo stepped in, wearing a crop top and bike shorts…that in itself wasn't funny, but the thing that almost made me crack up was when Eriol saw her…and his glasses fogged up. 

Then Sakura stepped in after her, wearing an almost identical outfit (but in a different color) and sat down across from me. 

{AN: you can't go into a sauna fully clothed…it is _sooo_ uncomfortable…you'll probably asphyxiate yourself if you tried, have to wear bathers or something along those lines…just another useless fact you probably didn't need to know…^ - ^) 

__

Ohshitohshitohshitohshit…don't staredon'tstaredon'tstare…

Sakura smiled at me, then closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall. I had started to sweat, and it wasn't entirely because of the heat. 

__

IamnotapervertIamnotapervertIamnotapervert… 

Of course it didn't help that every now and then a bead of sweat would catch my attention and slowly make its way down her slightly heat-flushed cheek…

__

Ohjeezdon'tstaredon'tstaredon'tstare…

I watched, almost transfixed, as the aforementioned bead of sweat trickled down her face. I snapped my eyes shut.

__

Okay Syaoran…think un-sexy thoughts think un-sexy thoughts…umm umm **rotting** **carcasses…decaying maggot infested flesh**… 

Against my will, my eyes snapped open again and watched mesmerized as another sweat-droplet started to roll down the side of her jaw. It slowly dripped onto her collarbone, where she raised a delicate hand and wiped it away with a flick of long slender finger…

**__**

GAA…Pus!…err…**worm infested rigor mortis**…err-err…**ERIOL IN A STRING BIKINI**!!!…pause, mental shudder:: eeeeewwwwww that's going to give me nightmares for weeks now…::shudder::

{AN:hehehehehe I'm sorry, I really couldn't help myself…and yes I do know I got that 'think unsexy thoughts bit from 'The Simpson's', but I really couldn't help myself!! I just thought it would be highly amusing if Syaoran was thinking that to himself…hehehe call me strange if you want too…: P ^ - ^) 

If anyone ever tells you that Eriol is a mature responsible young adult, then you should know that they are a big fat liar. 

Not only is he childish at the best of times, but he is also evil, very _evil,_ and derives pleasure out of torturing me. It stands to reason why Tomoyo likes him, they're as bad as each other. She has the camera, he has the magic, a dangerous combination if you ask me. 

Tomoyo was actually the one that suggested we play truth or dare, Eriol suggested we forget the 'truth' and go straight to the 'dares', because after all 'it's just good harmless fun isn't it'.

Yeah. Right.

__

What about it Syaoran? Are you up for it, or should we just leave you to stare at Sakura for a bit longer…you never know, she might actually be flattered by the attention…why don't we ask and see… 

::Grrrr:: if you say anything to her Hiiragizawa, I will not hesitate to do something very painful to you…

Such harsh words dear descendant, but tell you what, play our harmless little game, and I won't tell Sakura you've been staring at her since she stepped into the sauna. 

Really, if I had been thinking straight, and not completely _peeved_ at Eriol, I probably would have been able to use the fact that he hadn't been able to stop his glasses from fogging up every time he looked at Tomoyo, no matter how many times he cleaned them. But I wasn't, so swallowing my anger and most likely my pride, I answered through gritted teeth, "Sure, why not…"

~~~~~~~~~~(that's a minor time gap….) 

I don't know how I let myself get into these situations…well actually I do. 

It's all because Eriol is evil, Tomoyo has 'The Camera', and I'm in love with the powerful mistress of the Sakura cards; whom transforms me into a blushing stuttering lump simply by entering a room, which consequently gives 'The Evil One' and 'The Minion of The Evil One' enough dirt to blackmail me for the rest of my life. 

So, that is why I am standing, clad in nothing but my boxer shorts, in ankle deep snow, outside our cabin because Eriol dared me to run outside, _straight_ from the sauna. {AN: this is actually supposed to be bad for you, going from one extreme in temperature to another quickly, but that didn't stop some of the people in _our_ cabin…}. I shouldn't have done it, but you probably underestimate the amount of videotape Tomoyo actually has…it's somewhat frightening.

I did his stupid dare, thankful that no one else had been around to witness my little escapade, then I had reached for the door handle to go back inside.

It didn't budge.

Choking back a few choice expletives I banged on the thick oak door ad peered through the little window in the middle of it. "Let me _in_, Eriol, I can see you _there…damn it, it's **cold out here**!_"

He just smirked and pretended not to hear.

"**HIIRAGIZAWA…LET ME IN BEFORE I BREAK DOWN THE DAMN DOOR…"{**and kick your frikkin' ass all over the mountain…::sigh:: I was so tempted to write that there, but no…}I paused and slowly turned around…as I heard girlish giggling behind me. A group of girls about my age, tourists, were standing down on the path giggling and whispering amongst themselves. 

I my whole face went red…then one of then pulled out a camera and snapped a picture before the whole group dissolved into another round of hysterical giggles and ran off. 

I actually think I sank a few inches when my whole body went bright red from embarrassment and caused the snow around me to melt. 

I turned around again and was about to pound the door, when it opened. I lost my balance and was sent sprawling onto who ever had opened the door.

I looked up, slightly horrified, into a pair of slightly amused and embarrassed emerald green eyes.

I had landed on Sakura, me in my boxers, she in that fetching little number supplied by Tomoyo. There was a flash of a camera right before everything went black…I had passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~

::hehehehe:: I know I'm evil…but ::sigh:: **IT'S JUST SOO MUCH FUN!!** So anyway, I finally got around to 

writing this chapter actually indicating something about the 'evil chick running amuck' that I had mentioned in the summary (although I didn't mention much…but that just means this story is going to be longer) and…and…I dunno, I only had two things to mention. 

Anywho, next chappie will be up soon, and don't forget to review!! 


	4. Sakura and the green-eyed menace known a...

****

The Cold and the Cardcaptor

Chapter Four: Sakura and the Green-eyed-menace known as Jealousy 

I had a bit of a mental blank about what to write for this chapter…I know how I'm gonna end the story, it's just getting to the end that's the problem. Oh well, it's up now! And I had computer problems too, which didn't help (My computer died…: ( …but it's alive now ). Anywho, ::checks reviews…eyes bug out, falls off computer chair:: HOLY FLYING PINK RABBITS!! I'VE GOT42 REVIEWS!!! ::starts to hyperventilate, then promptly faints:: Yay!! I feel special!! Hehehe, anywho…ooh I've got questions…

Thanks to **Kathleen of the Fire **and **Celestial Faerie **for pointing out the fact that the game was actually called Telephone, and not whispers, (man I was waaayyyy off, but that's okay, I have a pretty bad memory at times and I haven't played it for ages…) ^ - ^

****

Cherry Blossum: yeah, I suppose Sakura is a ::cough:: _bit_ out of character, but I reckon she couldn't possibly be that naïve forever …and well I was trying to go away from the totally naïve Sakura we all know from the anime, and get her to grow up and be-err-less…naïve…yeah…(and besids in my strange liitel mind I figure she had to grow up the most because of all the stuff with cards, and that would have had an impact on her personality…then again maybe not, I could just be crapping on…which I am…okay I'll shut up now…)well anyway, that's my excuse…which is basically what you said…yes… 

Keetra: Completely naked??…eh he he he he…(evil cackle) naa I wouldn't be that cruel…no wait a minute, yes I would…(snickers) poor poor Syaoran… 

Lilcutemunchkin: ::scratches head:: ummm, other projects…err I've got about two more that I'm defiantly going to do…and a whole stack of others I'm still trying to decide whether to write or not. But there is defiantly going to be two more out soon…one is completely an 'au' (coz I wanted to try one) and the other is kinda 'au' but it's not…that's doesn't really make sense, but I can't say anymore…you'll just have to wait and see… ::grins mysteriously::

****

Sakura Lover: ::grins guiltily and toes the ground:: hehe, I suppose I do get a tad carried away sometimes with the comments…sorry…^ - ^ I'll try and tone it down a bit…hehe 

UnicornHime: ::hiss's at crossed fingers and hides behind door:: MY EYES, TIS THE SIGN OF GOOD GAAA! He he he…oh yes…I am evil…_very_ evil…MWA-HA-HA-HA!!

****

* coughs are heard *…certain people are glared at and start running frantically around in circles due to the fact that their shoes are on fire:: he he he I like writing stories ^ - ^…

Actually quite a lot of people said I am evil…and all I have to say to them is…THEY ARE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT!! BRAVO!! Hehehe I like being evil, being evil is fun…especially if you are being evil to Syaoran…coz that's even more fun! (Even though he is probably one of my fave characters in the show…and therefore torturing him doesn't really make much sense…sort of…well it does to _me_…) 

Anyway, a very big **THANK YOU! **To all the legendary, wonderful and all round great peoples that reviewed!! Yay!! 

::scowls:: oh great, it's time for…::dun-dundun-dunnnnnn:: The Disclaimer!!

My bit to say that I don't own squat. That I'm just doing this for the entertainment, and that I don't earn a cent because of it…sigh, life's just not fair… : ( 

****

~~~~~~~~

Sakura's POV: 

I scowled in exasperation. 

Syaoran had passed out.

__

Again.

And he had passed out right on top of me, wearing only his boxers, and I was only wearing whatever it was that Tomoyo had given me. 

Not that I'm _really_ complaining but it doesn't exactly paint the best of pictures.

I used to _completely_ freak when he passed out, but then it happened again…and again…and again. I've lost count how many times a year the poor guy unwillingly looses consciousness.

And it's all because of Eriol. He seems to thoroughly enjoy humiliating Syaoran every chance he gets. It's like some kind of sick hobby. 

But anyway, when Syaoran lost his balance and fell on top of me, then passed out, there wasn't a need to get too worried. Tomoyo was, of course, taking pictures and Eriol was smirking, and I could tell he was about to say something particularly witty about our current, somewhat questionable position. Not giving him enough time to speak I shot him a glare, one that could probably give even Syaoran, the undisputed master of death glares, a nervous twitch for a week.

"If you say one word, _just one word_, I swear I will not stop Syaoran next time he feels like using you as a dummy to practice sword techniques on."

You'd think Eriol, being as smart as he is, would know by now that you should not mess with Sakura when Sakura gets angry. 

Eriol just raised an eyebrow, and didn't answer. 

__

Ahh good, smart boy who wants to live to see his 17th birthday...

"Good, now if you two would be so kind as to _get Syaoran off of me!_"

Eriol smirked, seemingly forgetting my previous threat and replied, "but you two look so comfortable together, I wouldn't want to ruin the moment…"

__

My mistake, stupid boy with a death wish…

I growled and attempted to kick my feet out, which was proving to be rather difficult as I was almost completely trapped underneath Syaoran. "_JUST DO IT ERIOL, HE'S **HEAVY** DAMMIT!"._ Chuckling quietly to themselves, they grabbed the still unconscious Syaoran off me and put him on the couch. 

We have learned, from previous experience that it's best to let him sleep it off. It also lets him sleep off any lingering anger, as waking him up too soon usually results in anything mobile being used as a projectile at Eriol's head. 

Feeling that a nice warm shower was in order I thumped upstairs and into our room, only to find that Tomoyo had already claimed the shower. Feeling slightly more annoyed, I grabbed some stuff and stomped into the guys room. Eriol looked up from the chest of drawers he was shuffling through, obviously getting ready for a shower himself, and looked slightly startled at my intrusion. Angry, tired, hot and sticky, I was too annoyed to be…well, myself.

I pointed to the bedroom door. "_Out_."

His eyebrows shot up, but he headed for the door anyway, a small smirk appearing on his face. He was just about to leave the room when I added, "Oh and get Syaoran a shirt or something, before Kero comes back and goes mental…" 

He smiled and half bowed his head, and headed back down the stairs. I waited until I heard his footsteps down stairs and paused when I felt Eriol's magic flare up slightly then die down. I turned around and closed the bathroom door, wondering briefly why he had used his magic to give Syaoran clothes, instead of just getting then from the draw. Pushing the thought to the back of my mind, I stepped into the steaming shower. 

I _really_ needed time to think. 

::sigh:: _whoever said vacations were supposed to be relaxing needs their head examined…_

I started to wash my hair, using the shampoo I had brought in with me, along with my clothes, my mind inadvertently wandering to one thought. 

Syaoran.

Why were things so complicated between him and me? I really like the guy, he is one of my closest friends after all. But will it ever be more than that? Will we ever be anything more than just friends? Sure, Tomoyo constantly tells me that we're meant to be together, that it's fate, but I keep holding back. I keep telling her that I want Syaoran to make the first move, so that I know that he truly likes me. 

But that's not the real reason. Sure, I would love for something more to happen between us, I even try and encourage it, but I keep getting this little voice in the back of my mind telling me to stop. It's the voice I have heard too many times before, but for many different reasons. 

It's the voice of _fear_. 

Basically, I'm scared. 

No…that's not quite right…I'm _terrified_.

Terrified that Syaoran and I are just _not_ meant to be, that it's _not_ fate. What if we eventually get together and it just doesn't work out? Could we really just go back to the way things were and forget it ever happened? 

Not likely. 

I'm terrified that the Clan will object, and take him away form me forever. Whether or not we are closer than friends, I don't want to lose him.

And most of all, I'm terrified of him getting hurt.

Evil follows me around like a bad smell, and I not talking about Eriol. This is _real_ evil. The kind that has no soul, that gets pleasure from the pain and suffering of others. I may be the most powerful sorceress in the world, but I can't protect him, or anyone else for that matter, 24 hours a day. And I can't bring people back from the dead. Too many times before, I have come so close to loosing him, Tomoyo, Eriol, everyone I know and care for, because some demon comes along, led by their thirst for power. 

I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to him, or any of my friends. They give me strength, but they are also my weakness. I would give my life for them, and everyone who challenges me for the cards knows that and uses that to their advantage. But can you just image the sort of things that would happen if all those on the evil side of the scale found out that I was in _love_ with Syaoran? They would most likely torture him to an inch of his life, just to get to me. My friends may be one of my 'weaknesses' but he is my greatest. 

It's quite a load to have, no other 16-year-old has to put up with this. But it is my destiny, and my burden, and in truth…I wouldn't have it any other way. 

But what about Syaoran's thoughts on the matter? What if he doesn't want it to go any further than close friendship? I can tell he likes me, but is it, _will it_ ever be more than that.

I swear, my life is confusing enough just trying to sort out my own thoughts, let alone trying to figure out someone else's. 

And then there's Tomoyo and Eriol. I know I have to do _something_ to get them together, but it's a completely different matter altogether when trying to decide _what_ I'm going to do.

I'm surprised I haven't given myself a migraine already. 

I finished washing my hair and leaned against the shower wall, letting the soft massage of the water soothe my worries and wash away my previous felt anger. I heard the shower across the hall turn off, and a few minutes later, heard the soft sound of Tomoyo scuffing down the hall, probably to talk to Eriol. And most likely, because I'm in the shower, and Syaoran is currently in the land of nod, they'll be talking about us. Or more accurately, about how to get us together. 

It's one of their favorite pastimes. 

Sometimes I wish that they would give it a rest, and let nature take its' course, if it's meant to be, it will happen. If it's not, well it would save a lot of humiliation on both our parts, and hopefully leave our friendship intact. But I just couldn't tell them that, it would probably break their hearts. And besides, it gives them an excuse to be with each other. 

It's funny, they are so focused on getting Syaoran and I together, that they miss the fact that they make such a good couple. 

I turned off the water, wrapped myself in my towel and stepped into the foggy bathroom. Glancing down at the watch sitting on a pile of clothes, I started to dry off. It was late afternoon, we didn't have to get to dinner for at least an hour. A few minutes later, I walked out, dressed, warm, dry and much happier than I had been. I walked over to the top of the stairs and leaned over to see what was going on. Tomoyo and Eriol were sitting comfortably on the floor, watching a video.

Three guesses what the video was about. 

I paused, catching a bit of their current conversation. 

"::barely audible squeal, giggle:: ooh how _cute_, they're _flirting_ with each other again!"

I felt my face grow hot again. 

__

We were **not** _flirting with each other…I was just being…nice…yeah that's it, being good 'ol friendly Sakura…_

Sad thing was, it would be a cold day in hell before Tomoyo would ever believe _that_.

My attention was snapped back to the going's on below when a high pitched squeal, much louder than before broke the silence, making me jump. It stopped abruptly and I peered over the edge to see that Eriol had clapped a hand over Tomoyo's mouth, and Tomoyo looked like she was going to giver herself a hernia trying not to squeal. 

"As exciting as the concept of Sakura playing nurse for Syaoran is, I do believe we are going to get in a lot of trouble if she hears us and finds out that you have been following her around with that wonderful little camera of yours all day…"

All day? Do I get **any** privacy at **all** around here?

Tomoyo calmed down and nodded, and Eriol hesitantly removed his hand. 

"Sorry, it's just soo exciting! Sakura and Syaoran make such a cute couple…ooh! Have I shown you the tape where Sakura kisses Syaoran on the cheek yet?"

I felt my face go even redder. _Is absolutely nothing sacred?_

I quietly made my way down the stairs, still listening intently to the conversation at hand. 

"Yes, I believe we have seen it no less than 5 times…"

__

5 times?!

Tomoyo looked a bit discontented but brightened up almost instantaneously. "Let's watch it again anyway!"

I thought it best to make an appearance before Tomoyo gets it into her head to turn the aforementioned tape into a Broadway production. "A-_hem_"

They both jumped. "OH! Hi Sakura…"

"Tomoyo…"

"uh yes Sakura?"

"Eriol wasn't being serious when he said that you'd been taping me all day was he?"

Tomoyo's face stayed blank. "uh" she glanced franticly in his direction then back on me. "well technically it hasn't been _all_ day, because the day hasn't ended yet, and you can't exactly say _all_ day because we haven't _had_ a full day yet and…"

I whimpered and slid to the ground. "Tomoyooo…"

She walked over to me and patted me on the back. "It's okay Sakura, you looked great in all the tapes."

"That's not the point…"

"It isn't?"

"Tomoyooo…"

She giggled and pulled me to my feet. "Tell you what, I won't tape you for another 12 hours…but you have to promise me not to do anything really cute with Syaoran, because that would be just cruel, and you don't want to do anything cruel to your best friend do you?"

Talk about being put on the spot. 

__

Why do I have the feeling that this is too good to be true? No, stop being paranoid Sakura, she is your best friend, she's being nice…I hope... 

"Er no, umm it's a deal…"I paused and added quietly, "I think…" 

Giggling she continued. "Okay, it's settled, I'll leave the recorder behind. Now why don't we go to the main cabin a bit early?"

"Okay, but what about Syaoran?" I walked towards the couch, "He hasn't woken up ye-GAA!.." 

I had reached the couch. 

"_ERIOL_!

He looked unperturbed. "Yes Sakura?"

I wasn't really sure what to say. "…You do know that Syaoran is going to hurt you badly when he wakes up don't you."

He just smiled serenely in answer.

"Right" I expelled a breath, rubbed my forehead then continued "When I told you to get Syaoran a shirt or something, I didn't mean a fluro orange shirt with bright pink flamingoes, and fluro green pants."

"I was simply using my initiative, you didn't specify and…" he paused and glanced at Syaoran's bright, and slightly-painful-to-look-at ensemble and added, in all innocence, "besides, I think it really suits him"

I generally like the color pink, but _this_ was an exception.

I eyed off one of the lurid pink flamingoes and sighed,_ Syaoran's going to need a whole lot of therapy after this trip._

~~~~~~~~TIME GAP!!!~~~~~~

After getting Eriol to change Syaoran's outfit to something…that didn't require sunglasses to look at, we headed off to the main cabin. As we had predicted, Syaoran was in a fairly good mood when we managed to wake him up. He did, however, spend most of the trip to the main cabin shooting particularly nasty looks in Eriol's general direction. After a dinner that _looked _edible, a small group of us broke off and decided to play a few games of poker. Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Yamazaki, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and I were playing, the rest of the class decided to watch. And to make things more interesting, we decided to place bets. 

Of M & M's. 

It seems, if we ever got trapped inside a cabin, we'd have enough chocolate to survive on for weeks.

I could almost see Syaoran's inner child jump for joy, his outer self being somewhat more reserved.

Several hands later my stack of M & M's was considerably smaller than it had been earlier. 

"Umm, okay I'll see your 3…and raise you-err-5…"

Tomoyo had been the first to pull out, then Yamazaki, but that was mainly due to the fact that Chiharu had socked him on the head with a chair she was sitting on, (and don't ask _how_ she managed, the sheer dynamics of it are mind boggling) when he said that poker was invented by a group of bored Neanderthals, and had consequently knocked him out. Naoko had been next, so basically it was down to Syaoran, Eriol, Rika and I. 

And Syaoran had obtained a majority of the chocolate of those that had fallen. After all he _really_ likes chocolate. It was beginning to get hard to see him behind the pile. I never even knew you could stack M & M's that high…

Eriol eyed us all off, all professional-like, then settled on Rika. "Rika?"

She paused for a second, then laid her cards down for all to see. 

3-3-3-7-7. "Full house"

There was a quiet gasp from the group.

"Syaoran?"

His expression didn't falter. Come to think of it, his expression hadn't changed at all since we had started. 

He placed his cards on the table. 

There was a slightly more audible gasp from the group.

5-5-5-5-8. Eriol's eyebrow rose, "Four-of-a-kind. Very good."

If Syaoran's face was showing emotion at this point I'm pretty sure he would have looked smug. Rika looked slightly defeated. Eriol turned to look at me, but Syaoran spoke up. "No, you go next Eriol."

{AN: are you actually allowed to do that? Let the dealer go before everyone else has shown their cards…I'm not sure. Oh well, it's all for a dramatic effect, so you can now!!}

"As you wish" 

4

6

4

4

4

Four-of-a-kind.

The group once again, but slightly louder than before, gasped.

Both had a Four-of-a-kind. But Syaoran's was higher. 

"Close, but no cigar Eriol." _Aah, **there's** that smug look… _

All eyes were now upon me. I shyly waved and mumbled "err hi?"

Eriol serenely replied, "so Sakura…let's see what you have."

Now, there is one thing I've learned…

…I placed down the first card, an Ace of diamonds ::gasp from the group::…

From playing poker…

…second card, King of Diamonds ::louder gasp::…

Against Touya…

…Third, Queen of Diamonds ::gasp, louder still::…

And that is, if you play dumb…

…Fourth, Jack of Diamonds ::gasp…you know the drill::…

People bet more… 

I paused, holding the card from view, then locked a gaze with Syaoran. 

As they suspect you to have a poor hand, and consequently lose…

…Fifth card…10…of Diamonds ::Very loud Gasp::… 

__

Hehehehehe **suckers**…

I feigned a look of confused innocence at the stunned faces of the surrounding people, "What? Is that good?"

__

Hehehehe thank you Touya for all those times you made me play cards with you…

Eriol looked impressed and said so, "Royal flush, I _am_ impressed Sakura"

I smiled, then reached forward and pulling the very large pile of chocolate towards me. "Why thank you Eriol."

__

Hehehehehe…

Several more hands later, and as fate would have it, Syaoran and I were the only ones left playing. 

__

Now I was starting to sweat. 

Syaoran was starting to freak me out. He'd been staring blankly at me ever since Eriol had left the game. Normally I would be flattered by the attention, and come to think of it, normally Syaoran couldn't look at me for that long without blushing, but he wasn't. 

But then again, there is _chocolate_ at stake here, and because it was drawing to the end of the night, we were pulling out all the stops. Either one of us would win, and get the whole stash, or one of us would lose and get nothing. 

And it was beginning to get hard to concentrate when the group had split, half behind Syaoran and half behind me, and were now hovering very closely behind us…

…And I really wish they would stop gasping all the time. 

Eriol, still playing mediator even though he was no longer playing, spoke up and broke the tense silence. 

"Sakura?"

10-10-4-4-5. Two pairs.

…

There was a gasp from the group.

All eyes, including mine swung simultaneously to Syaoran.

He wordlessly started to place his cards down. 

10-10-2-2…

__

wait for it…

::Gasp!!::

If Syaoran had a junk card left, I would win, as my cards were higher, but if he had another 2…well bye bye chocolate for me.

He was looking at me again, then he sighed and mumbled, "Sorry Sakura…", then put down his last card.

2

__

…Damn

There was a cheer from the group, several people started patting Syaoran on the back, and seemed to snap him out of his trance. He looked at me again, as I smiled and reached forward to shake his hand, "Good game Syaoran"

He blinked a couple of times…then blushed.

__

::ughh:: here we go again…hmm maybe I should just wave a bit of chocolate in his face next time he starts to blush…maybe it would distract him enough so that Tomoyo can't get so much video footage of him going red in the face so much… 

"Err, you too Sakura."

Chiharu was eyeing off the large pile of M & M's on the table. "You aren't seriously going to eat all that chocolate by yourself are you?"

Syaoran looked at the pile, then at Chiharu, then back to the pile. You could almost see him debating with himself about whether it would be a good idea to say yes or not 

"…_umm_…"

Eriol spoke up "Of course not, he's going to share some with Sakura because she lasted till the very end, and that it wouldn't be fair for her to go back empty handed…"

I was about to protest when Syaoran, tearing his gaze from the pile, looked at my innocently blank face, blushed even more, then said quietly under his breath, "umm yeah sure…"

This time, instead of gasping, the whole group went, "aaaaaaaaawwwwww" Someone towards the back squealed in a high pitched voice, "That's so sweet!"

We were both blushing profusely when Mr. Terada came over, "Good game" He smiled and continued, "but it's already past lights out, so off to bed everyone."

He herded the group upstairs after we all said goodnight, as we packed up our stuff to go back to our lodge.

On the whole trek back to our lodge, Syaoran had this really cute happy little grin on his face. 

For once, I wished Tomoyo actually had her camera with her.

~~~~~~~~~~A few days later~~~~~~~

****

3rd Person POV:

It was early morning, the sun had barely begun to penetrate the thick fog that hung in the air. A few of the workers had begun to check the slopes to make sure that they were safe. One man, known as Mike to his friends, a snowboarding instructor, was investigating a beginners slope. He had heard, from one of his students, that a part of the fence in this area had fallen down, and had volunteered to check it out and fix the problem. Spying the spot, he slid to a stop and unfastened his boots from his board. A simple matter of knocking the poles back into the ground, and refastening the plastic ribbon barrier. 

He knelt down so he could look inside his bag for the mallet, when he paused…

…crunch…crunch…crunch…

He frowned. Who would be out this early? He was the only one scheduled to be on this slope at time…and why was it coming from among the trees…on the other side of the barrier he was supposed to be fixing?

He called out. "Hello? Who's there?"

Nothing…except the soft crunch crunch crunch…of footsteps through the snow. 

Then it stopped.

Mike looked around, then froze startled as someone, a woman appeared…almost materialized out of the fog. 

The last thing he remembered seeing was a flash of icy blue light, then a glimpse of something green, a gem, on some sort of necklace before the white snowy world around him faded to black.

No one saw him get dragged into the trees. 

~~~~~A few hours later~~~~~

Sakura's POV:

I was having that dream again. 

The fog, the cold, it was all the same as it had been the first night…but it was getting clearer. The fog lifted slightly when 'Syaoran' appeared, showing something…a cave? It wasn't really that clear…but wherever it was, it was covered with icy spires. Then 'Syaoran' would smirk again, but just before I would clench my eyes shut, I saw a flicker of an image, a ghost-like apparition appear over Syaoran, almost as if she, it was defiantly a female, (although not clear) was controlling him.

That was somewhat of a relief, that Syaoran wasn't suddenly going to turn evil on us for no reason, but now I had another thing to worry about. I was positive the dream was telling me something, a premonition, what? Who was this lady? I kept having this feeling that she was coming, or she was already here…but why? What did she want with Syaoran? 

Tomoyo had insisted, after the third night I had the dream, that I should tell someone about it. 

So I went to Kero. 

He raised an eyebrow when I mentioned the fact that Syaoran was in the dreams, but frowned when I explained the rest. He paused, then said. "Have you sensed anything unusual lately, I mean apart from the dream?"

"I don't think so…" I hesitated, "hang on…the other day…"

~~~~FLASHBACK!!~~~~~ 

I had been standing in line at the chair lift, when I felt the distinct impression that someone was looking at me. When the feeling didn't go away, I had looked around, trying to find the source, when my gaze landed on a woman. She was looking right at me, but smiled, then looked away when she saw me looking at her. She was quiet beautiful, and it was apparent a majority of the males in the surrounding area had noticed, and were discretely trying to get close. But there was something that didn't feel right about her…I was just getting this…creepy vibe from her…

~~~~~~END FLASHBACK!!!~~~~~~

"Then I saw her again, when we were having lessons, she seemed to be watching us…I didn't really think much about it before, but there was something really creepy about her…"

Kero nodded and rubbed his chin in thought, "whether it's actually this person you're talking about or not, there is defiantly something up around here. I can sense something…it's not strong as of yet, but…you better keep your guard up anyway, make sure you have your key and the cards on you at all times…"

I sighed and flopped back on my bed, "I know, I always carry them with me…but…" I sighed then scowled, "this _would_ happen on my holiday wouldn't it…"

Kero looked apologetic, "I'm sorry Sakura, it was your fate to be the Mistress of the Cards, and unfortunately that encourages a lot of nasties to come after you…" He grinned, then added. "But on the bright side, if you were never meant to have the cards, then you never would have met me!" 

I smiled and playfully socked him on the head with my pillow. 

__

And I wouldn't have met Syaoran either… 

Talking about Syaoran, he had been acting really weird lately…half the time he'd seem to be in this sort of trance, but would suddenly snap out of it with no explanation of why he had just been staring into space. 

He also seemed more closed off to us, more than he usually was…I just couldn't figure it out…

It was nearing the end of the week, and most of us were getting pretty good at snowboarding, and the day before, Mike said that he was going to teach us some more advanced moves, and after a brief demonstration, we were all excited about today's lesson.

But Mike wasn't there when we came for our lesson on Friday. You know that creepy woman I mentioned before? Well, creepy woman was our new instructor. 

I gasped quietly to myself as someone asked, "Where's Mike?"

She smiled, rather creepily I might add, but no one else seemed to notice, then continued in a softly sweet voice. "Mike had an accident on the slopes yesterday, he's okay, but he will be unable to teach for at least a few weeks."

She glanced around our group and smiled charmingly again (but I wasn't buying it), and said, "My name is Maiomi." There was a chorus of hello's, then she put us into pairs, so that we could help each other out during the lesson. She was pretty much just pairing us up with whoever was standing next to us. Tomoyo ended up with Eriol, Chiharu with Yamazaki, Rika with Naoko, but when she got to me; I was standing next to Syaoran, she put me with Ying, another girl from our class (who's really nice) instead of with Syaoran. She paused in front of Syaoran and said, "What's your name?"

"umm Syaoran"…then he _blushed_. 

The small voice of jealousy, which I seldom hear, piped up, _That chick's scamming on your man…and you're just going to stand there and let her get away with it?…_

I ignored the voice, as Maiomi continued, "There's no one left I'm afraid, so you'll have to go with me, if that's okay with you…"

Syaoran actually blushed some more, then _stuttered_, replying "uh-s-sure…"

Tomoyo nudged my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "Looks like you have little competition there Sakura…" I just snorted under my breath and muttered, "I don't know _what_ you're talking about…"

There was one thing I did know, however, I did _not_ like this Maiomi lady, or however she was…

{AN: oooOOooo ::sing song voice:: someone's getting jealllouss…}

We were back at our cabin, Touya had just popped by to say goodbye, he had to get back, and Eriol and Syaoran had gone out to pick up something from the shops. Kero was sleeping in front of the fire, in his true form, and Tomoyo and I were discussing our new instructor. Or more accurately, Tomoyo was listening to _me_ grumble about our new instructor. "And another thing she's almost old enough to be his _mother_…"

Tomoyo was sitting on the couch watching me pace, and had been trying to talk reason to me "She only looks to be about 22…", but I didn't really hear her, and continued ranting, 

"…and she was practically flirting with him the _whole_ lesson…"

"She was just helping him out…"

"And he _smiled_ at her, he hardly smiles at anyone, and he was _blushing._ What the hell is up with that?! Just because some silicone implant, Baywatch wannabe _hussy_ comes along…" I plopped down on the couch and crossed my arms, then huffily continued, "I mean I honestly thought Syaoran had a _brain_ but…"

"Jealous Sakura?"

I paused and grumbled in a tone that wasn't very convincing, "I have no idea _what_ you are talking about Tomoyo…"

She sighed, then turned to face me, "Look Sakura, if you're so worried, why don't you talk to Syaoran about it?"

"Talk to me about what?"

__

Uh oh…

Syaoran and Eriol had returned. 

I froze, not wanting to look up, but a sleepy voice from in front of the fire spoke up, "Sakura doesn't trust the new instructor, and she thinks that you-HMMPFF-Hey!" I had strategically thrown a couch cushion at Kero. He looked at me, a hint of a twinkle in his eye, then snorted and rolled over. 

"That I what?"

"Err…that you might feel the same way…about the err instructor."

He frowned at me, "What's there not to trust Sakura? Don't be so paranoid…"

__

What?! I was _so_ tempted to snap and say something about how paranoid _he_ was about Ms. Mizuki, and how my instincts had been right on the money then, but now it seems the tables had turned. 

…_Damn hypocrite…_

But I didn't and held my tongue. Then there was a soft 'hello' at the door and I had the sudden urge to scream for no particular reason at all. Well maybe not _no_ particular reason…

Kero's eye's shot open, as he surged to his feet, transformed into his false form and shot into our bedroom.

Tomoyo eyed me, went to the door to greet our visitor. "Oh! Hello Miaomi"

"Good evening, um Tomoyo isn't it?"

"uhh…yes, how did you know?"

Miaomi smiled and replied, "Oh Syaoran told me about all of you during our lesson."

Her gaze landed on me, and she smiled, my expression was unreadable. "And you must be Sakura, nice to meet you."

I smiled back, but it was much more forced than it usually was. I guess Tomoyo was right, I was jealous, and it was making me real…bitchy. "Nice to meet you too…" 

__

…Not…

She smiled, said hello to Eriol, then looked around at the room. "What a nice cabin, how lucky of you to get one all by yourselves…" She looked at Syaoran and added, "would you mind giving me a tour? I'm thinking of purchasing a cabin up here, and I would love to see what sort of thing they have available…"

Syaoran blushed, I was tempted to roll my eyes, and replied, "uh sure" before leading her downstairs. I wasn't too blinded by jealousy, however, to notice that around her neck she wore a thick choker, the material was ice blue in color, and had a large, slightly green colored stone in the centre. I hadn't seen it before because it had been hidden underneath her jacket during the lessons. I frowned, I could have sworn it had seen it glow for a second before she disappeared from view down the stairs… 

Eriol smile had faded and was replaced by a serious look. "You are right Sakura, there is something up with her."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise, as Tomoyo said, "Not you too!"

Eriol simply nodded, then turned back to me. "Kero was telling me before about how you sensed something strange about her when you first saw her that day at the ski lift." 

I nodded in affirmation and Tomoyo gasped, "_She_ is the one you were talking about?" She looked apologetic, "I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't know…" 

I smiled, "That's okay, I should have told you earlier it was the same person, and besides you were just trying to talk some sense into me…" 

Eriol rested his chin on his steepled fingers and added, "Your instincts have never failed us before Sakura, but I believe it would be best to wait and see what progresses before we make any accusations." He paused, listening intently in case Maiomi and Syaoran were returning, "but we have to keep an eye on Syaoran, he has been acting strangely lately…he has not been himself…" He glanced at my worried expression and said, "Don't worry, we'll figure out what's going on…". He paused again. "But we'll have to finish this discussion later, they are coming back up the stairs.". Their heads appeared a few seconds later, as Eriol swiftly changed the subject. They didn't seem to notice, as Syaoran led them to the bedrooms. As she passed, I kept an eye on the gem in the choker, and this time I was positive I'd seen it glow. I was about to mention it when Eriol spoke up, "I know I saw it too…" Tomoyo looked at Eriol then back at me, "Okay I have no idea what you two are talking about…"

"Sorry Tomoyo, you probably can't see it because you don't have magic. You know that choker she's wearing with the gem in it?"

She nodded, and I continued "well, it glows and it feels…" I paused trying to describe what it felt like.

Eriol was deep in thought and muttered more to himself than anyone else, "like Syaoran's magic, but different somehow…"

I realized with a start that he was right. 

"Yeah! Like that!"

Tomoyo frowned, "What do you think it means?" I shrugged, Eriol shook his head, unsure himself. We couldn't continue the conversation however, as they had returned. "Thanks so much Syaoran, see you all later on Monday for the lesson" She left, and Syaoran came to sit in front of the fire. We were all looking at him.

"What?"

Eriol calmly replied, "Don't you sense anything unusual about Maiomi Syaoran?"

Syaoran scowled, "What is wrong with you people? There is nothing wrong with her!" He scowled again, stood up, "You're all just being paranoid." Then left the room. 

Eriol softly snorted and muttered under his breath, "hmmpf, speak for yourself." Kero flew out a second later and reclaimed his spot in front of the fire, "What's up with the kid? _That_ time of the month or something?" 

Eriol smiled and replied, "Not quite Kero, didn't you feel something unusual about Maiomi?"

Kero eyebrows rose a bit. "Are you talking about the fact that that gem thing on her choker glows, or the fact that the kids' become Mr. Talkative Nice Guy around her?"

I slumped further into the couch and muttered unhappily, "Both…"

Kero flew over to me and landed on my lap smiling, "Don't worry Sakura, you don't need the kid, there are plenty more fish in the sea!" 

I simply grumbled, then smacked Kero over he head lightly with another cushion. 

"Shut up Kero…"

~~~~~~~ 

Yay!! Another chapter! Probably not as funny as the last couple, but I needed to bring in some conflict!

Hehehehe Sakura's getting all jealous, Syaoran's acting all weird, and what's up with this Maiomi chick? 

Well…I'm not telling, you'll have to wait for the next chapter-MWAA-HA-HA-HA!!

Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW!! and ciao till next time! 

Oh, and I noticed that in my little message thing in the bottom of the last chapter…basically doesn't make much sense. I dunno what happened there, but I had listed some points, but for some reason it came out as a big pile 'o gibberish. It's not important, so there's really no point changing it. I just thought I'd let you know that originally it made sense…it just got messed up at some point… 


	5. Dun-Dunn-Dunnnnn...

****

The Cold and The Cardcaptor

Chapter Five: Dun-Dunn-Dunnnnn…

Ooh, this is going to be a short chapter…oh, well, I've still got lots of stuff to do, so this story ain't going to be finishing for several more chapters!! Yay!! Anyway, I won't bore you with the details, I've got a couple of questions to answer, so I better get on with it!

****

Windy*Wings: Very good! I was hoping someone would catch on! Gold stars for you! Yay!

****

Sourmuggie: hmm, well you'll just have to wait and see (that's about whether my story is going to end up a s + s…) ::grins mysteriously:: 

****

Cherry-Blossum: Thanks for pointing out that past-time bit in the last chapter…that was actually due to my bad spelling…it was supposed to be _pastime_. (Which also means hobby), and not some snag in the language barrier…(I'm actually from Australia by the way…which probably explains a lot…or it doesn't…hmm, I think I'll just shut up now…). It probably just goes to show that I should proof read my stories a bit more before I upload them…and that I should actually learn to touch type…(I have to look at my fingers to type…) oh well, I'll get it eventually! (ohh, and I don't speak spanish…I can speak a bit of German, and a bit of Indonesian , {and bits and pieces of a few other languages) but unless a conversation involves counting to nine and saying good morning then I'm basically screwed…) 

****

UnicornHime: ::Smiles::****hehehe, but Sakura + Jealousy + anger = LOT'S OF FUN FOR US!! YAY!! Ooh, that's kinda a scary thought…poor poor Syaoran has to put up with both of us torturing him in our stories…I'm surprised he hasn't developed a nervous twitch yet…ooh, I'm going to go check out your stories soon as I'm finished uploading this story…^ - ^

Anywho, **THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOO (ETC. ETC.) FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! OOHH I'M SOO HAPPY!! YAY!! **

Anywho, I really should write something vaguely resembling a disclaimer here, but I really can't be bothered, (actually I just can't think of anything amusing to write, go fig.)

You all know that I don't own anything so I'll just let you get onto the chapter… 

~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Sakura's POV: In the middle of a-err-::cough:: _heated_ discussion…

"Syaoran! Will you just _listen_ to me?" 

"Why should I? All you've been _screeching_ at me for the last hour is ::changes voice to a higher, very insulting imitation of my voice:: 'I don't trust her Syaoran, don't you see it Syaoran, I can sense something bad from her Syaoran', ::normal (angry) voice:: I've _had_ it Sakura, _I_ trust her and nothing you say is going to make me change my mind."

I was at a point where I wasn't sure whether to scream something particularly insulting, or burst into tears.

"But Syaoran…" 

"_But nothing_, if you really want to help me, get out of my face." Casting one final glare to the people in the room, he scooped up his jacket and stomped out. I just stood there, my face ashen. There was a thump, a clatter, then the final sound of the front door opening then slamming shut. 

Tomoyo tentatively reached her hand forward, "Sakura…? Are you okay?" 

I slowly shook my head, then slumped to the ground. I felt sick, angry, and most of all, hurt. I hiccuped, trying to force back the tears that threatened to fall. Tomoyo slid off the couch and sat beside me, "It's okay Sakura…" She dug through her pockets trying to find a tissue, but Eriol nudged her shoulder and handed her his handkerchief. She smiled gratefully and handed it to me. Not able to hold it in anymore, I let it all go. "H-H-How could he say that to me?" I could hardly talk between the sobs that racked my body, "I was just trying to help, and-and all he does is insult me to my face" Tomoyo pulled me into a hug, trying to calm me down a bit, "Shhh Sakura, you know he hasn't been himself…" 

"That shouldn't matter, it's still _him_ talking, and…" I sobbed again and shuddered, recalling some of the more insulting things he had said earlier on in the argument. My voice came out a whisper, "After all we've been through, how could he _do_ this to me…" Tomoyo sighed, "I don't know…it just doesn't make any sense…"

Kero struggled out from underneath the cushion Eriol had his hand on, where he had been stuffed after one of the more imaginative insults Syaoran had come up with. Although Kero would have been just trying to help me, he would have just made things worse. "I _knew_ that punk couldn't be trusted, where is he? When I get my paws on him I'll…" his voice faded out as he saw me on the floor, sobbing, while Tomoyo tried to comfort me. "Sakura?…" he fluttered down and landed on my lap. He had this anguished expression on his face, he knew how I felt about Syaoran, but at the same time he wanted to get back at Syaoran for what he had said to me. "Look Sakura, if it's any consolation, the kid…" he sighed then continued, "_Syaoran_…well, the normal Syaoran, would never do something like this. Something has happened to him…and you already have a fairly good indication of who's behind it too…" I growled, and almost spat out the name. "Maiomi…"

Kero nodded, "exactly, look, although I haven't exactly gotten on with the k- I mean Syaoran, I know he cares for you Sakura…" I smiled sadly and gave Kero a kiss on the head. "Thanks Kero…"

I sighed, wiping away the tears on my face and gladly accepted the glass of water Eriol had offered. "Thanks guys…You have no idea how much I appreciate this…" Tomoyo smiled. "That's okay, we just want you to be happy."

I nodded and smiled gratefully again, "I know…so…what are we going to do about Syaoran?"

Tomoyo glanced at Eriol, "Are you sure you're okay to do something right now Sakura…?"

"Not really, but I can't sit around all day moping, I want to find out what's going on." 

Eriol nodded, "Okay then, if you're sure…then let's get started…"

He waved me over to the fireplace and I kneeled next to him. "What are we going to do?"

He frowned in concentration then waved his hand over the logs of wood, which immediately caught fire, and crackled merrily in the hearth. "We…are going to see what exactly is influencing Syaoran's behaviour…"

"We can do that?"

He nodded, "it's not a difficult spell, but and it doesn't always give you a clear answer. It does indicate, however, what sort of magic or substance is being used where it shouldn't…let's just hope it's something one of us will recognize…"

Tomoyo rested her head on her hands, watching us with interest. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes actually, we need something that will contains Syaoran's essence…his aura…like a piece of hair…or a nail clipping or something…I would prefer a drop of his blood, the spell works better with it, but we have to make do with what we've got…"

Tomoyo stood up, "So where do we get a piece of his hair or whatever…I'm not exactly sure he'll be too co-operative if we just go up to him and say. 'Oh hey Syaoran you don't mind if we take a lock of your hair so we can find out why you've been acting like an ass lately, do you?'"

Eriol chuckled quietly then continued, "You should find his hairbrush in the bathroom, I'm sure you'll find more then enough there." 

Kero's eyebrow shot up, "He has a hairbrush?"

Eriol smirked and nodded as Tomoyo left the room.

"And he _uses_ it?!"

Eriol nodded again, as Kero shook his head mumbling, "will wonders never cease…"

Tomoyo returned a second later with the brush, then sat back on the couch to watch after Eriol had removed a few strands of hair. "Okay, now what I need you to do is gather some of your magic into your left hand, then when I say hold it into the flames…." At my expression he quickly added, "you won't get burnt if you concentrate, the magic temporarily blocks the heat…but when you have your hand in the flames, you have to focus on an image of Syaoran when he was normal." I wanted to ask why, but figured it might just be part of the spell, compare how Syaoran acted before, to how he acts now. I gathered some of my magic into my hand, causing it to glow faintly in a transparent pink light. He nodded, signaling me to start, so I close my eyes and thrust my hand into the flames. 

Nothing happened. Wondering briefly if I had actually missed the fire completely, I peaked open an eye. 

My hand was indeed, right in the middle of the merrily burning flames. 

…_Cool_… 

I shook my head, remembering the task at hand. 

__

Right…_Syaoran when he was normal_… 

Unbidden, the memory of him when he first smiled at me, the first time he _truly _smiled, flittered into my mind. It was also the first time I had heard him laugh. Granted, it was due to the fact that I had been trying to learn how to control my magic without the cards or the wand, and had accidentally dowsed Eriol in several litres of water, but he had turned to me laughing…then just…smiled…. From that day on, he had become more open, and had really become one of my closest friends. 

What I wouldn't give to have things back, to have Syaoran back to how he was before…how he was _then_.

I sighed and held onto the memory, vaguely aware that Eriol was starting to mutter a spell, but not really listening to the words he was chanting. 

I felt magic swell up around us and start to swirl around my hand in the flames. Eriol continued to chant something then dropped the strands of hair into the fire. Instead of burning up, the hair glowed bright green and danced on the tops of the flames, before dropping down and hovering an inch above my outstretched hand. In my minds eye I could see Syaoran's aura, but something didn't feel right. It was just like in my dreams, but clearer…I frowned and tried to concentrate, urging myself to look deeper, try harder, there was something there…just out of reach…

"AAARGHH!" 

Tomoyo jumped as I fell back, "What? What's wrong?" 

l sat up and rubbed my forehead, "oooowww…brain freeze…"

I peaked open an eye and found Eriol in a similar situation, he was grimacing and rubbing his head. 

"Brain freeze? What…was that supposed to happen?"

Eriol ran a hand through his hair, "in this case, yes…" he scowled and sat back on the couch, then muttered, "I knew I could feel something familiar about her…"

"Familiar…what do you mean familiar…you've met Maiomi before? Why didn't you tell us?!"

"I haven't met Maiomi as such, but her _aura_ is familiar…Kero may know what I'm talking about, but I better start from the beginning…" He paused as I seated myself on the other couch. "Not all of the spirits were happy about being trapped in their card forms, but most wouldn't dream of disobeying their creator. There was however, one exception."

Kero broke the silence and hissed, "The Ice! Of course, I forgot about her…"

Eriol nodded and continued, "Originally, there was no Freeze card, instead, there was The Ice. She was a malevolent spirit, and when Clow created the book to keep the cards in, she tried again and again to escape his grasp and be free. Now, I'm not exactly sure when it happened, but at some point, The Ice created The Freeze from her own power, a spirit that, magically speaking, was identical to her. She left The Freeze in her place and escaped. Clow didn't notice until it was too late, as 52 cards had gone into to the book. But by the time he _did_ notice, he found The Freeze instead of The Ice. The Ice had hidden herself, and her aura, making it almost impossible to find her. So The Freeze remained in the book, and The Ice remained hidden."

"…wow…so if you're saying that Maiomi is just this Ice card in disguise, then how is she actually able to mess with Syaoran so much?"

"Well, she would have needed to draw her power from someone, and it couldn't have been Clow Reed anymore, because he would have been able to find her. She simply would have just had to find some unsuspecting magician and stolen theirs. Who knows what sort of power she has now…and what she has learned to do with them…"

I sat back and looked at my feet, trying to digest all the information. 

__

Maybe that's what she wants with Syaoran…She wants his power…but how is she doing it…surely he would have noticed if someone was draining him of his power…

I frowned and stared at the fire, then at the floor, noticing the hairbrush lying forgotten at our feet.

Tomoyo was asking Eriol something, but paused mid sentence as she saw me lean forward and pick up the brush. "What is it Sakura?"

"You know that time where Syaoran crashed through that grove of trees and fell and hit his head right…? …you taped it…"

She looked at me slightly guilty, "err yeah…"

"Syaoran cut himself…and…"

Eriol's eyebrows rose, "Of course, that's how she's doing it, she's affecting his behaviour through his aura"

"But how? There wasn't that much blood on the tissue, how could she affect him so much form something so small"

"You don't need much if you know what you're doing…"

"So do you think she's hypnotizing him so that he doesn't notice when she's taking his magic?"

"Yes, it's possible…"

Tomoyo still looked worried, "but why?"

"Maybe she just wants to get powerful enough to get back at Eriol, I mean after all, he _is_ the reincarnation of Clow Reed…"

Eriol nodded, then dryly replied, "I do seem to attract a lot of enemies who hold long grudges don't I?…"

Kero, who was sitting back in front of the fire, asked "So, what do you want to do?"

"We have to get to Maiomi, that's the only way to get Syaoran back to normal." He turned to me and added, "It looks like you have another card to capture Sakura."

I sighed and slid back, but jumped when Tomoyo squealed. "OOOOO, that means I can make another battle costume!…" I was about to stop her, but thought better of it. After all it had been a long time since the last battle costume she made. She'd probably never speak to me again if I took this opportunity away from her. "Just-just don't go overboard okay Tomoyo?"

She just nodded enthusiastically then bounded off towards the bedroom.

~~~~~

Apparently Tomoyo's and my definition of the word 'overboard' are completely different things. I had left her to her own devices for about ten minutes, but had gotten tired of waiting, and had gone into our room to investigate. 

It was lucky I got through the door in one piece. 

Dodging several pieces of fabric and what looked like a pair of scissors, I carefully made my way to what I hoped was Tomoyo amidst the mess. A hand appeared and grabbed my wrist as the storm of material and other assorted bits settled. "Well what do you think?!"

I plucked a piece of fabric off my head and looked at the enthusiastically smiling Tomoyo. She was indicating something on my bed. 

I was almost afraid to look.

I had been expecting it to be made solely of puffy sleeves and bows, but was pleasantly surprised. 

There was a warm long sleeved white under shirt, and a pair of simple white pair of pants. Over that, was a hooded coat that buttoned up to about my bellybutton and flared out open to my feet. The boots were about knee length and were, as was everything else, lined with white synthetic fur. 

At least I wasn't going to freeze. 

The coats' sleeves were long, kinda like on Syaoran's robes, but where he had the bells, I had little wings. 

To finish the whole outfit off, the coat had my star design on the back. 

"Wow…Tomoyo, this is really nice…I can't believe you made it so quickly"

She looked smug and smiled, "Thank you Sakura.", before whipping out her camera, and pointing it at me. "Well go on, get changed…" 

I sighed and scooped up the outfit. 

~~~~~~

"::wolf whistle:: looking good Sakura!"

"…shut up Kero…"

"No really, you look great! Good job Tomoyo"

"Why thank you Kero." 

I sighed and glanced out the window. The snow was falling pretty heavily outside, and it was rapidly growing darker. I shivered despite my warm clothing as a chilly gust of wind whipped the snow onto the cabin window. The ski lifts would be closed down by now, so we would have to walk. 

"Are we all ready to go?"

I turned around and nodded, then headed to the door. Tomoyo stood next to me, clutching her camera. She had made it very clear that I would have a better chance convincing Kero that spinach was the new cake, than trying to stop her from missing out on a video opportunity like this. 

Kero flew into my pocket as Eriol gripped the doorknob and swung open the door. The icy wind whipped the snow into the room as we stepped outside. I pulled my hood around my head some more, and silently followed Eriol as he made his way down to the main road. It took us a little longer than normal, but we finally made it to the sign that indicated a bus stop. 

However, no bus came. I started to get impatient. I squinted into the wind, trying to see the signs of a bus.

"Where is it…one should have come by now…"

Tomoyo just shrugged then looked in the other direction. "oh wait…is that one? Maybe we can ask when the next bus to the slopes comes by?"

I nodded as I squinted in the direction she was looking. But the thing coming towards us only had one light. "I don't think that's it, it only has one headlight…"

A faint sound of a motor could be heard above the wind, and a second later a snow mobile appeared out of the snow. It stopped in front of us and the driver turned and spoke, his voice muffled by his thick scarf, "Sorry guys, but the buses have been stopped because a big storms coming, Do you want a lift back to your cabin?"

Eriol shook his head then answered, "No thank you, our cabin is not far from here"

"Okay, if you're sure, I better get going and make sure there aren't any more stragglers. G'night."

"Night"

I watched as he revved up the engine, then sped off down the snowy road. "Well, at least we know there won't be many people out…". I quickly called out my wand and summoned the fly card, making the wings go on the wand instead of on my back. Tomoyo hopped onto the wand behind me as Eriol muttered something and rose from the ground. I would have asked him exactly how he was doing that but didn't really want to waste anymore time discussing it. I tilted the wand up and soared into the night, my long sleeves flapping in the breeze. Kero flew out of my pocket and changed into his true form as we made our way towards where we guessed Syaoran, and Maiomi would be. It had been difficult trying to locate his aura, as every time we got close, we would get a bad case of brain freeze. But we had a fair idea.

We were heading towards the grove of trees, or more accurately, to the cave, where Syaoran had crashed and cut himself.

Finally seeing the ski lift and the recognizable café where Touya had been temporarily working, I flew in close to the slope and made my way up, towards the cave. It was almost completely dark, but Eriol had created a sphere of light, and I spotted the fluro ribbon barrier that bordered the trees. Flying up over the trees, followed closely by Eriol and Kero, we finally spotted the clearing and the cave, and landed just in the opening. I pulled off my hood and brushed off the snow that had accumulated. I returned the fly card and had a look around. Eriol and Kero had gone ahead, so Tomoyo and I silently followed the light. My breath came out in little puffs as we quietly crept through the cave, then into a small tunnel at the back. We had been walking for what felt like hours when the light ahead jerked, then winked out. I glanced at Tomoyo in the semi-darkness, then we peaked around the bend, and spotted Kero and Eriol crouched behind a boulder at the entrance of another cave. Eriol spotted us, put a finger to his lips to indicate silence, then waved us over. I crouched next to him and almost gasped out loud as I got my first look inside the cave. 

It was immense. The roof and floor was covered in huge jagged spires of ice, they sparkled and seemed to glow in their own unnatural light. And it was freezing. I had thought it was cold enough with the wind and the snow outside, but this was worse. It was making my teeth hurt. 

Eriol tapped me on the shoulder and waved his hand towards a pillar. I saw Kero in the corner of my eye slip behind another pillar, and nodded. He wanted us to spread out, catch Maiomi _hopefully_ by surprise. 

I nodded, then frowned as Tomoyo slipped behind another pillar. I would have preferred it if she had stuck with one of us. She didn't have magic, so she would be the most vulnerable, but I couldn't do anything about it know. 

__

I hope she stays out of trouble…

It's a pity I couldn't say the same for myself.

I had slipped behind another pillar over to the left, and had silently been making my way towards the middle of the room, when I heard something behind me. 

It was soft…like a footstep.

I froze, tightened my grip on my wand and listened.

But all I could here was an occasional drip in the distance, but nothing that sounded like footsteps. 

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

__

Stop freaking yourself out Sakura, you've got to concentrate…

I quietly let out a breath and glanced quickly around the spire before moving on.

…_crunch_…

This time I was sure I heard it. Someone was following me, and they weren't doing a very good job of it, they had stepped on some loose ice. I silently summoned the Sword Card, and waited until my wand had transformed into the sword, before spinning around to face my opponent.

No one was there.

I let out a sigh, but stopped and froze…as the cold edge of a sword came to rest on my neck. 

I froze, as a strong hand tightly gripped my free arm, and the sword on my neck bit in a bit more. A cold distorted voice, sounding almost as if it were two people trying to speak with one set of vocal chords, hissed in my ear. "You will turn around, but if you try and get away, I will not hesitate to kill you…" I gulped painfully, my eyes stinging with tears I did not want to shed, as I slowly turned and looked up…into the cold, merciless eyes…of Syaoran.

~~~~~~~~~ 

Come on, bet you didn't see that one coming a mile away…::if you haven't guessed, I'm being sarcastic….::

Damn, that was a short chapter, but I felt like leaving it at a cliffhanger…coz I can…and coz…

I'M JUST SO EVIL MWAA-HA-HA-HA-A-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!

And don't think I'll be finishing everything in the next chapter…_ooh noo_…I have a _lot_ more in store ::grins evilly in my 'I-am-so-evil-and-I-have-plans' look:: You should know me well enough now to realize that I can't have a good story without a little pain…no pain no gain…there sums it up nicely don't you think? ::Cracks knuckles:: sooo, you probably want to know what happens next right?…well…to bad…you'll have to wait for the next chapter…it will actually probably be pretty short too…but that just means it will be out quicker…Anywho, see you all later, and ciao, TA-TA, and toodles till next time!!! 


	6. Battle Royale

****

The Cold and The Cardcaptor

Chapter Six: Battle Royale 

Hmm, it's still a bit of a short chapter, but not as short as the last, so that's something. Anywho, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, you are all great and legendary and it makes me happy that people like what I have to write! 

****

UnicornHime: ::tilts head to the side:: But I _have_ sent a review for your story…oh well I'll just have to do another one! (coz I want you to finish the stories off…I wanna know what happens!) Yay!! 

::Pouts:: that's no fair…I never get to do anything like that were _I_ live…::glares in the general direction of the council people whom only occasionally have fire works displays on the river foreshore near where I live, but that hardly ever happens, and usually doesn't require us to dress up in something cool…not that it stops me, I usually wander around in my jester's hat…it's cool ,it even has bells on the end of the little pointy bits ^ - ^) ::sighs:: oh well ::smiles:: ^-^

Just coz I can I'm gonna THANK EACH AND EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!! YAY!! YOU ALL ROCK!! ^ -^ 

::Sighs:: um yeah, the disclaimer…I don't own nothing…nuff said…

~~~~~~~~~~

****

Sakura's POV: 

__

I froze, as a strong hand tightly gripped my free arm, and the sword on my neck bit in a bit more. A cold distorted voice, sounding almost as if it were two people trying to speak with one set of vocal chords, hissed in my ear. "You will turn around, but if you try and get away, I will not hesitate to kill you…" I gulped painfully, my eyes stinging with tears I did not want to shed, as I slowly turned and looked up…into the cold, merciless eyes…of Syaoran.

I was having difficulty speaking, his sword was quite considerably digging into my throat, but I managed to choke out, "Syaoran…? Wha-why are you doing this" I could barely hear my own voice, but apparently I got the message across. He snarled and glared at me, "I am obeying my mistress" His voice was still distorted, I could hardly recognize it now. And his eyes…there were still a few flecks of warm brown, but the rest had changed to an icy blue colour, just like in my dream. 

A voice echoed from somewhere in the cavern. "Syaoran my pet, bring the girl to me…"

"Yes Mistress" 

To struggle was useless. His grip on my arm was bordering painful, and he still had his sword pressed up against my throat. Any wrong move and I would…well, I didn't really need to explain.

__

I've got to get away from him…and where is Eriol and Kero…and Tomoyo, I hope they're okay…Syaoran jerked me forward, causing me to stumble but not fall. "Jeez, ease up a bit I'm coming…"

__

…I need to use a card, but I can't use the wand…bummer, that doesn't make things any easier…Using the wand to summon the cards was easier, it didn't require quite as much magic as using the cards without it, but I didn't have much of a choice. _Right…I'd never have guessed I'd be thinking this…Shield Card! Protect me from Syaoran!_

I felt the magic rise, but before Syaoran noticed, the shield card snapped around me like a second skin. The sword on my neck and the hand on my arm were forced back. Syaoran look confused then snarled, his eyes flashing blue "Your little tricks won't last for long you little wench…" He lowered into a fighting pose, his sword ready. _Wench?! That was _so_ uncalled for…_

I mirrored his pose, my wand still in the form of the sword, hoping that something…_someone_ would come along to stop this. I really didn't want to fight him, even though he was being controlled. Fortunately, well, depending on which way you look at it, the fight was stopped before it began. "Syaoran stop! I don't want her to waste any more of her _precious_ energy." Syaoran instantly stopped, knelt on one knee and bowed his head. 

Still protected by my shield, I spun around and looked up towards the ceiling for the source of the voice. 

__

Maiomi. 

She was coming down from the roof, the air around her shimmered with power. I watched her, my gaze fixed as she landed next to Syaoran and placed a hand on his head. Her icy blue eyes bored into mine, as she raised a delicate hand to indicate the cavern around her. "Welcome to my fortress Sakura, and you've met my new pet…" 

I snarled, almost shocking my self with the ferocity in my own voice, "He is _not_ your pet Maiomi, _let him go_."

"Oh but he has so many uses, his power is so refreshing…and he is such an obedient slave."

"He is _not_ your slave."

She looked at me in mock horror, "Not my slave?" She smirked, "Tell her…"

Syaoran didn't raise his head, but simple muttered in a monotone voice, "I live only to serve my Mistress…" 

"You see? He wants to be my slave…"

"That doesn't prove anything, you're controlling him!" 

"SO? I-"she paused and snapped her head around, then smirked again, "It's seems we have a few more visitors in my little palace…"

Syaoran stood up, "Do you want me to get rid of them Mistress?" 

"No, I want to show Sakura," she spoke my name as if it caused a bad taste in her mouth, "just exactly what she is up against."

The power returned causing the air around her to crackle. Her hood flew off, freeing her long white-blue hair. Her snow jacket and pants shimmered, glowed white, then changed. 

I could tell before she had finished. She was changing back into her original form, she was once again The Ice. I could feel The Freeze card respond, but I calmed it down. It was bound to me now. 

She started to cackle, the horrible noise echoed through the air as she finished transforming. Her hair fell against her back, almost reaching her ankles. Her jacket and pants had been replaced with a pale blue dress, slit up past her thigh to reveal a pair of light blue knee high boots. The tops of her shoulders were revealed to show the choker and the green gem, and the collar of the dress came up, similar in design to what the Light and Dark cards had, but with a row of spikes. Her eyes were still the same colour, but the pupils' was now slit like a cats'. Finally, in the centre of her forehead, was a blue gem, surrounded by a snowflake design. She smirked, I felt her gather magic around her a second before she released it. I instinctively shielded my face, even though the shield was still in affect, as an icy wind suddenly picked up. The towers and spires that surrounded us melted away. I heard a shriek, and Eriol's magic flare up as the immense cavern was emptied, save one spire, which had now taken the form of a throne.

I looked up from behind my hands and spotted Eriol and Kero crouching behind the force field that Eriol had conjured up. I was relieved to see Tomoyo safely behind Eriol. 

Maiomi, the Ice, smirked and swept towards the throne, then sat regally upon it. Syaoran stood up and silently sat on the ground next to her feet. 

"Eriol, reincarnation of Clow Reed, so good of you to join us…oh and you brought one of your little guardians along with you too…"

"That's enough Ice, you've had your fun, but it's time for you to return."

She grimaced, "That's what you think, you couldn't control me then, what makes you think you can control me now…I am stronger than you!" She raised her hand, then with a flick of her wrist, sent a multitude of sharp shards of ice towards him. Eriol crossed his arms in front of him and called up his magic in an attempt to strengthen his shield, yelling at Tomoyo to stand behind him. 

I shrieked out, "Shield!" hoping to add to the barrier…just as the shards of ice slammed into it…and shattered it. I watched in horror as Eriol twisted and dived, using his body to protect Tomoyo as they hit the ground. Kero stumbled, and dodged, narrowly missing most of the spikes, but he, as well as Eriol, didn't miss all of them. Eriol's back, as well as Kero's side, were covered in gashes and cuts. Eriol raised his head. Tomoyo looked upset, "Eriol, you shouldn't have done that…you're hurt…"

He tried to smile reassuringly but grimaced from a cut cheek where a stray shard had got him. "Better me than you…"

Maiomi pouted and tried to look upset, "Oh what a pity, I missed…"

Eriol stood up, "Kero take Tomoyo to somewhere safe…"

Kero nodded, and crouched down so Tomoyo could get on, when Maiomi spoke up, creating a cage of ice around Kero and Tomoyo. Chains of Ice shot up from the ground, and snapped around Eriol's wrists', ankles and neck. "Stop right there! I haven't finished with all of you yet."

Eriol tried to move, but was jerked back violently as blue fire sparked along the chains and cage. Tomoyo screamed, Eriol and Kero yelled out in pain. Despite that, Eriol pushed himself up and turned to Maiomi, a look of cold bloody murder on his face. "Your fight is with me Ice, leave them out of it."

Maiomi leaned back and rested her arms on the throne, "Whatever gave you the idea that I wanted to fight you? I already know I'm stronger than you, you are just a minor annoyance, and I…" She smirked again, as her gaze rested on me, "…have much bigger plans."

I froze as she continued. "Even this little wench is stronger than you. She will make a nice contribution to my powers."

I finally found my voice again. "But why? And what does that have to do with Syaoran?"

"Simple, I grew tired of listening and obeying that idiot Clow Reed. He was such a sap, he had so much power, but didn't do anything interesting with it. He was even stupid enough to create me. But when he created that despicable book, I knew I had to act. I was not going to be trapped, I was _not_ his slave." Her gaze swept down to Syaoran, then back up to Eriol. "Although, I do see the attraction, slaves _are_ useful…." She smirked at my scowl then continued, "I will become powerful, and will take my place as the ruler of this world, where Reed was to weak to do so. Everyone will be under _my_ control." She looked at me again, "As for Syaoran, I needed someone to lure _you_ here, into _my_ domain, where I would have the advantage. Besides, he has _so_ many uses…and with his petty emotions, he was the bets choice." 

At my confused look she coldly laughed, "Oh don't tell me you didn't know…the boy is infatuated with you! But he doubts his own feelings, and kept it inside, held back when he should have moved forward. You teenagers are so emotional, so easy to confuse…so easy to manipulate. He convinced himself that nothing could happen between the two of you, he was afraid and it made his heart grow cold." She flipped a hand in the air, as if delivering a simple point, "I just had to go in there and make it colder."

I couldn't believe what was happening. All this time…he was just too afraid to do anything. I felt tears well up in the corner of my eyes. I whispered, more to myself than anyone else, "but…but I love him…"

Maiomi must have heard. She simply laughed again, "It's a bit late for that now isn't it? You had your chance…he only listens to me now..." She lowered her hand in front of Syaoran. He looked up, his blue brown eyes fixed onto mine, as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. 

I felt like I was going to be sick. 

__

I've got to get through to him…he's got to be in their somewhere…

I projected my voice into his mind. 

*_Syaoran, you've got to listen to me… * _

I saw him visibly flinch, then scowl. His voice, disembodied even in his mind spoke harshly into mine.

__

* I will not listen to you, I obey only my Mistress, _you are nothing to me, as I was nothing to you…_ * 

My eyes saddened, as I tried again, * _But that's not true, you are everything to me…I love you…_*

I saw his eyes widen, the blue in them started to flicker, and for a second, the brown returned. He looked up at me and whispered. "Sakura…" 

Maiomi scowled, "What did you say to him?" Her eyes blazed, "Syaoran, you are under _my_ control!"

She raised her hand, the air crackling once again with raw power. Syaoran grabbed his head and started to yell out. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHH…" 

I ran forward, not really sure what I was going to do, "Stop it! You're going to kill him!"

She didn't stop, instead raised her other hand, calling up her power and slammed it into me. I heard my friends call out my name as I slammed into the cavern wall, then dropped down. My head was spinning from the impact, but the sound of Syaoran's yell made me get up. 

He was rising of the ground, his body crackling with blue magic. Running forward, I tried to speak into his mind again. It had worked before, it should work now. 

__

* Syaoran… * "AARRRGGGHHHHH!!"

I screamed out loud and collapsed to the ground clutching my head. I had thought the brain freeze was bad before, but this was excruciating. It dulled, and I dropped forward panting, noticing with a sick feeling in the bottom of my stomach that Syaoran's yells had stopped…and Maiomi was laughing. 

I pushed myself up and stood, swaying a bit before I looked up.

Syaoran was standing, glowing blue…and he was smirking.

My dream came back to me all too clearly as I stared into his eyes. They were icy blue, the brown gone completely, and his pupils' had vanished.

"No…what have you done to him!"

Maiomi examined her nails smirking, "Oh I just destroyed his soul, you won't be able to take him back now, all he knows is me!"

Remember before how I said that you should not mess with Sakura when Sakura gets angry?

Well, I had been angry before. 

Now I was just pissed. 

I glared menacingly at her, my voice cold. "You are going regret messing with me..."

Maiomi laughed as she gathered magic into her hand. "Oh I don't think so, I believe it is _you _who is going to regret messing with me" Her eyes gleamed coldly, but my gut instinct knew what was going to happen. Even before she had shouted the command, I had pulled out the jump card and had leapt into the air as chains of ice shot out of Syaoran's hands. They crashed into the wall with such force that a large chunk of the ice and stone on the cave wall actually crumbled and crashed noisily to the ground. 

I leapt up and onto an icy crevice near the ceiling. "Leave him out of it Maiomi! Or are you too afraid to fight me yourself?"

Her face twisted into a snarl as the power around Syaoran faded. 

His head dropped, he was no longer moving. He just stood there, looking lifeless, as if waiting for the next command. Maiomi glared at me. 

"I am afraid of nothing wench."

She threw out her arm, and I paused as I felt magic swell and start to form into something long. A second later, a pole started to manifest in her palm. It lengthened and the end pointing down tapered off into a sharp point. The top started to elongate and curve away from the pole, as it formed into a blade, almost as long as I was tall. It was a scythe, and although it looked as though made completely out of ice, I could tell it was strong…and very sharp.

I called out the sword again, worrying briefly how it could stand up to the size of the weapon she had.

We simultaneously leapt forward, the jump card still aiding me, she using her magic. The scythe whistled as it sliced through the air. There was a massive explosion as our weapons met, the sheer power behind the attacks sending out a shock wave that shook the cave. We both dropped to the ground, Maiomi curving the scythe up as I brought my sword down. There was a loud crash as our weapons met again and again. I ducked and spun my sword, trying to catch her off guard. She jumped up, narrowly missing my sword as it whizzed through the air. 

Although the sword card makes you a skilled fighter, it doesn't make you invincible. For the hundredth time, I was glad I had done so much gymnastics. My instincts and reflexes were incredibly fast and I was able to jump, dodge and leap out of the way of most of Maiomi's advances. I grunted as she brought the scythe down and hooked it onto my sword. Using every ounce of my strength, I forced the blade up and away from my face. Maiomi looked as though she struggling as much as I was trying to force her blade down. Her face was screwed up with the effort "You…are better than I expected wench…" she stepped forward, forcing me to step back, "But…it is not enough to defeat me," She grinned coldly, then jerked her scythe back, wrenching my sword out of my hands. With a flick of her wrist, my weapon went flying with so much force that it actually pierced into the far wall of the cave. I stumbled and flipped back as she swung the scythe around to try and get me while I was unarmed, missing me by mere centimetres. 

"Stand still you little harpy…"

__

Harpy?! Well, at least it's a change from wench…

I did a series of back flips then leapt up into the air, landing just behind the cage that held Tomoyo and Kero captive. "Sakura! Get out of here! She's going to kill you!" I crouched as Maiomi landed next to me, then sprang up, and leap-frogged over Maiomi's head, calling down as I soured up and over the cage, "I'm not leaving you guys here…"

"But…Sakura look out!" 

I landed with a thud, then rolled, and cringed as the blade stabbed into the ground, right where I had been. 

__

That…was way too close for comfort…I can't keep this up for long…the jump is going to drain me if I don't end this soon… 

I called back the jump card, I didn't want to waste any more energy, and back-flipped away again, towards my wand, still in the form of a sword, wedged into the wall. I landed in front of it and grasped the hilt and yanked. 

It didn't budge. 

I tried again, glancing around, but couldn't see Maiomi anywhere, but my attempts were as fruitless as they had been the first time. 

It was stuck fast.

A yell from Eriol made me spin around. He tried to lift his arm but couldn't, the magic was holding him down. Tomoyo pointed to something from inside the cage. "Sakura hurry!"

I ran forward and Maiomi came into view behind her thrown. Syaoran was kneeling at her feet, his skin deathly pale in colour. She was in a sort of trance and was holding her free hand above him…and was sucking the life out of him to make herself stronger. I cried out in horror as I ran. She didn't seem to here me, giving me the chance to slam my body into hers. She stumbled, and the spell was broken, but I froze…and screamed…as Syaoran's lifeless body slumped to the ground. 

"SYAORAN NO!" Tears stung my eyes as Maiomi's maniacal laughter echoed through the cave, the sound making me sick to the stomach. I was beyond anger now. One thought went through my mind. _Even if it kills me, she _will_ pay…_

I threw my head back and cried out as something inside me snapped. Raw magic, more than I even knew I had, surged through my veins as I called upon a card. "_FIREY CARD! RELEASE AND_ **_DISPEL_**!"

But instead of appearing before me as a separate spirit…it flowed into me.

I had _become_ the Firey Spirit.

~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Tomoyo's POV:

I watched in shock as Sakura was engulfed by a column of fire, her anguished cry echoed throughout the cave…then "_FIREY CARD, RELEASE AND **DISPEL**_!" Her hair and coat flew up behind her, as if blown by an unseen wind. Her hair flowed and distorted looking almost as if it was on fire. I realised with a start that it had actually become fire. Tongues of flame flickered across her body and coat as a massive pair of red blazing wings sprouted between her shoulder blades. Her eyes glowed emerald green, as she looked up at Maiomi, her face void of emotion. I was dumbstruck, I had never seen Sakura like this before…heck I'd never seen _anyone_ like this before. 

It was incredible. 

She slowly raised a hand, flames dancing along her fingertips, as her gaze never straying from Maiomi's. "…_Goodbye Maiomi_…"

Her voice was almost calm. It was so eerie. 

A massive fireball suddenly flared up in front of her hand and shot towards Maiomi at a pace so fast I almost missed it. 

Maiomi's eyes widened and a split second before the fireball hit her, she dropped her scythe and threw her hands out in front of her, an equally large ball of blue fire appearing, blocking Sakura's a second before Maiomi became extra crispy. Steam erupted from the two fireballs and rapidly filled the cavern despite its' size. But I could still see both, Sakura glowing red, Maiomi glowing blue. Sakura had brought her other hand forward and you could see by the look on her face that it was taking every remaining bit of her strength to keep Maiomi back. She scowled and leaned forward causing Maiomi to slide backwards. The steam was streaming out, it was so hot it was almost scolding me. Kero's eye's shot open and he slid in front of me, blocking me completely from what was happening. "Kero! What's going on?!" He crouched and wrapped his huge feathery wings around himself and I as he shouted out, "Get down and cover your face!" I saw Eriol in the corner of my eye flatten himself to the ground, then cover his head with his hands. It wasn't exactly the best protection, but he was unable to use his magic because of his restraints. I was about to say something when the cavern started to shake violently. There was a massive explosion…I felt Kero tense up, heard his claws dig into the rock and ice as the force of the explosion pushed him back, then…nothing. 

Complete and utter silence. 

I peaked open an eye, then lifted my arms from my head as Kero got up and lifted his wings. He looked relatively unscathed, despite the cuts he had acquired from the ice shards Maiomi had shot at him, and his coat was steaming a bit. I tried to see how Eriol was, but I couldn't see anything, the steam that filled the cavern was so thick that I could only just make out the bars of the cage I was in. I ran forward, careful not to touch the bars, trying to see what had happened to him. "Eriol, are you okay?" There was a groan, then the sound of someone standing up, then he appeared out of the steam. "Well, I'm not dead, so that's always a plus." He rubbed his head and pointed at the icy bars of the cage. They cracked, then shattered. I blinked and took the hand he offered. He pulled me out of the cage, Kero following close behind. I looked around, but still couldn't see anything. My throat constricted as I gulped. I was afraid to ask, but needed to know. "Wh-where's Sakura?"

Eriol shook his head, "I-I can't sense her anymore…" he glanced at my anguished face, "That doesn't mean what you think, she just used up a lot of her energy in that final attack…" I nodded mutely, praying that he was going to be right. He muttered something under his breath, and a breeze picked up, blowing the steam out of the cave. It took a while, but finally the walls of the cavern came into view.

I gasped and ran forward, even before I heard Kero and Eriol call out. 

They had seen her too. 

Sakura, back to normal, collapsed on the ground…and as I came closer saw what she was holding in her hand.

It was a new card.

On the bottom, under a picture of a woman holding a scythe made out of ice, were the words 'The Ice'.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

Sakura's POV: 

…_oooooowww…jeez, since when does hair hurt anyway?…_ I floated in whatever void I was for a few seconds before a thought occurred to me …_Am I dead?…if I am, then heaven sure isn't like I thought it'd be…I could be in hell…_I frowned…_maybe that's how they torture you…by boring you until you go insane…_

A ghost of a voice whispered from somewhere above me. _…hey that sounds like Eriol…and Tomoyo…but what are they doing here…they didn't…die…did they…does that mean I didn't do it…?_ I had to know, by eyes didn't really want to be open, but I forced them to. I blinked a couple of times and grimaced as a light almost blinded me. I heard a voice again, it was a bit clearer…it sounded as if someone was scolding someone else, before the light dimmed, allowing me to open my eyes again. Three blurry figures appeared above me. I squinted and the shapes started to sharpen. 

"…Sakura?" 

…_Tomoyo…? And Eriol…and Kero…there all here…but what does that mean?_

I grunted and tried to speak, my throat hoarse, "Am I-am I dead?"

A look of relief washed over Tomoyo's face, and she smiled sadly, "No Sakura, you just drained yourself."

"Oh…" I lay back, then another thought drifted into my mind, and I bolted up. "Syaoran! Where is he? IS he alright?"

Eriol glanced at Tomoyo, who bit her lip looking worried, "What? What happened to him?!"

They stepped back, allowing Kero to come forward. Syaoran was sprawled across his back. Kero crouched, as Eriol and Tomoyo gently pulled him off of Kero, and placed him next to me. "He's not dead…but…" Eriol sighed. "I'm not sure if Maiomi was telling the truth when she said she took his soul…Both you and Syaoran have been drained to a point were I can't sense your magic anymore….There's a chance, because you're awake, that Syaoran is still in there somewhere…but…I just don't know…I'm sorry Sakura…"

I choked back a sob and pushed a lock of hair off Syaoran's pale forehead, then slid my hand down to feel for a pulse on his throat. 

At first I felt nothing…then the slow, faint, but rhythmic pulse of his heartbeat. His chest rose slightly, almost unnoticeably, but it was enough to relieve me a bit. I didn't even want to think about what else Eriol had said, I was just glad that he was alive.

I tried to stand up, but stumbled, my head spinning as I felt Eriol and Tomoyo grab me before I fell, and leaned me onto Kero's back. I felt myself start to drift off, and heard someone, I couldn't really tell who say something about sleep and that they would sort it out. Not really in the mood to argue I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~~~

I could hear voices again, but there were more than there had been the last time I had woken up. I drowsily dragged my eyes open and sleepily took in my surroundings. The most noticeable thing, despite the painfully white walls, was the numerous bouquets of flowers that covered whatever available space there was in the room. _…what the…ohh I 'm in a hospital room…where did all those flowers come from…_

I grunted quietly and rolled over. The talking stopped, and there was a quiet squeal "Sakura, You're awake!" Tomoyo, as well as Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, were seated around a small coffee table near the window of the room. Eriol was in a couch in the corner his head on down on his chest, dozing. The girls jumped up and squealed again, before running forward to hug me. There was a snort and a sleepy "Wha-?" as the noise woke Eriol up. Upon seeing me amidst my friends he smiled and stood up. "Good to see you awake again Sakura." 

Yamazaki arrived a few seconds later, carrying food for everyone as well as several more bunches of flowers. It seems that apart from the 'get well' gifts from my class, several of the staff that around the resort had sent stuff in to. I found out later, when everyone except Kero, Eriol and Tomoyo had left, that Eriol had made everyone believe that a branch, weighed down by all the snow dumped by the storm, had broken on the trail we took to get to the main cabin from ours. Apparently we had been walking to the main cabin that morning and it had broken, Syaoran had thrown himself in way, pushing me out of danger, and had been hit, resulting in him ending up in a 'coma'. My 'extreme exhaustion' was due to the fact that I had 'gotten pneumonia' which had become worsened when I had fallen into the snow'. The rangers on the mountain were sorry because they felt it was their fault the accident had happened, because it was their job to ensure that there weren't any dangers anywhere on the mountain. It all sounded very farfetched to me, but Eriol had made it so that no one would question it. It was somewhat disturbing to note that he had a knack when messing with people's minds. He said he'd just had a lot of practice. 

I was made to eat something, then was finally allowed to get out of the hospital bed. I wanted to see Syaoran. 

It was late afternoon, a whole day after I had captured The Ice, the storm had blown itself out and it was snowing lightly outside. Tomoyo and Eriol helped me walk to Syaoran's room, Kero was hidden in Tomoyo's pocket. The room was dark, the blinds closed against the bright afternoon sun. The steady sound of Syaoran's heart on the monitor was reassuring. I sat down on the chair next to his bed. His face was still deathly pale. I sighed sadly, and rested my head on the bed next to him, reaching up to hold his hand. I felt hot tears start to gather, but let them fall. I was too exhausted, both emotionally and physically to stop them. Tomoyo nudge my shoulder and handed me a tissue. The side of my mouth twitched up in a sad but grateful smile as I took the tissue and wiped up some of the tears that flowed from my cheek.

Eriol's soft voice broke the silence "…we'll be just outside if you need anything Sakura…" I nodded, and heard the sound of footsteps, then the door quietly close.

I stayed where I was, until I once again drifted off to sleep, gripping his hand in mine. 

~~~~~~~~

I wasn't sure what had woken me up. I had been in a deep sleep, and at a glance at the clock on the other side of the bed, for about 4 hours. My neck was cramped, so I sat up and stretched. I was still holding his hand. 

I froze mid stretch…as I felt the hand in mine twitch.

I slowly sat back and looked at the hand, unsure if I was just imagining it. 

…_Twitch_…

I almost squeaked, as the hand twitched once more, then tightened around mine. 

My eyes flicked up to his face, and I felt relief wash over me as I saw his eyelid's begin to twitch too. 

My voice came out as a whisper, "…Syaoran?" 

He flinched, his eyelids struggled to open. 

I held my breath…as his eyelid's finally pulled open, to relieve a pair of confused looking warm brown eyes. He seemed to have trouble focussing, he blinked a few times, before his gaze finally locked with mine.

He opened his mouth to speak, "…Who are you?"

~~~~~~~~~~ 

…

…

…

MWAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!! (ETC. ETC.)

__

I AM SO **EVIIIIIIILLLLLL**!!!!!!!

See I told you I wasn't going to finish the story in this chapter!!

::Bursts into maniacal laughter again::

sigh…my fingers hurt from typing so much…I did this chapter in one day, and that's pretty good for me. So, there you have it, one more chapter down...and several more to go. (Believe me, I ain't quite finished yet) 

Hmm, I just realised, this chapter sounds a lot like an episode of Dragonball Z…oh well!! You get that! (and besides I like that show too ^-^) 

Anywho, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter (hehehehe) and it makes you hungry for the next!(and hopefully I haven't made too many typo's) Ooh and don't forget to review too!!!!

Thanx and ciao for now!! 


	7. Syaoran has an identity crisis

****

The Cold and The Cardcaptor

Chapter Seven: Syaoran has an identity crisis 

****

GREAT FLYING FLUFFY ELEPHANTS!! I-I-I-I-I-HAVE…_106_…REVIEWS!!!!! ::makes strange whimper like noise and faints::…oooohh my heads a spinning…

Wow…I must have really pissed off a lot of people with that last chapter!! (And on that note, made a lot of you really happy) But then again, that was the point! (I know, I'm a weirdo, but hey, that's what makes life interesting…) but don't think it's gonna stop there…ohh noooo…I've got about…err ::blinks and scratches chin:: err this ones gonna have that in it…then I need another with that other bit in it…(::snorts:: eh he he he, a bit I'm personally proud of ^-^ ::) ummmmm, I think I can squeeze about 2 or 3 more chapters out of this story (that's including the chapter you are currently reading)…he he he

Heyyy…. I just realised, I haven't butted in with my dumb little comments in the middle of the story for ages, wow, I'm proud of myself!! (don't worry, I won't start up again ^ - ^ ) 

But anyway, before you get onto reading this chapter, I thought I'd let you know that my good ol usual style of humour is coming back. I've never been one to stick to drama (mind you, I really don't think 'drama' an my stories really go together in a sentence…unless there is a negative word somewhere in between…or you it's "'Drama?'…'_stardragons_ stories?' HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"….) 

Anywho, let's get on with things shall we? 

Oh by the way, let this be a warning to you, I was in a weird mood when writing this chapter, and as a result, besides all my sick twisted humour, there is an extremely sappy bit coming up too. Don't ask why, (and don't get all pissy at me, it had to be done eventually…) I was itching to add a couple of my sarcastic little comments in, but refrained and well…you'll see for yourself.

Just be warned, have your sick bucket handy, and get ready for a big 'ol sack of sugar…. 

You have been warned…

Oh right the disclaimer…I don't own nuffing…nuff said…(hmm is that déjà vu??) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Sakura's POV: 

"E-excuse me?"

Syaoran blinked and frowned, "I just wanted to know who you were, that's all" He looked confused then brightened up a bit, "hey are you like one of those student nurses…because boy…" I stared in shock as he looked me up and down then silently whistled, "**_hel-_**lllooo nurse!"

My jaw dropped considerably as he smiled and leaned closer, "hey, do they still give sponge baths in these places?"

I spluttered, blushing a very interesting shade of red, "I-I-I don't think so…I-I-I'm not a nurse…"

His face fell disappointed, but a second later he brightened up a bit, and added, raising his eyebrows suggestively "Well then, can _you_ give me a sponge bath anyway?"

Not really surprisingly, I was lost for words. 

Who was this and what the hell had happened to Syaoran? 

Instead of getting upset, I got angry. *_Eriol…_*

There was a sleepy response, after all, it was now fairly late in the evening, but I wasn't in the mood to let him have his beauty sleep, * _Eriol, wake up…we have a problem_ *

His mental voice groaned and sleepily replied, * _can't it wait until morning Sakura…_*

I growled mentally and took a silent deep breath before mentally shouting out * _GET YOUR **LAZY ASS **OUT OF BED **RIGHT NOW**_ _ERIOL_ * I added as an after thought, * _oh and you better bring Tomoyo and Kero too…_*

I shut off my end of the link, not waiting for a response, then glanced back at Syaoran, who was looking at me with a hopeful expression on his face. 

"So, what's your name anyway? You didn't answer me before"

"Uhh, my name is Sakura…"

"Wow…that's a pretty name…so if you're not a nurse, then why were you in my room?"

I blinked, unsure how to answer that, "…you're my friend…are you sure you don't recognise me?"

He leaned closer and frowned, "no I don't, but damn, it must have been some accident if it made me forget _your_ beautiful face…"

I blushed again…this certainly wasn't something I was expecting to come out of _his_ mouth. I was just thankful Tomoyo hadn't gotten here yet with her camera.

I sighed, trying to ignore the grinning face of Syaoran, and said, "Look Syaoran…"

He interrupted me, "Who's that?"

"That's you…your name is Syaoran" I glanced at his face, "Ring any bells?"

He shook his head then replied, grinning lopsidedly, "No…but _you_ can call me anything you want…"

I blushed, then buried my head in my hands. This conversation wasn't exactly going where I wanted it to. I wasn't exactly sure how much longer I could handle being hit on by Syaoran. It was just something that shouldn't normally occur, and I just didn't know how to respond to something like this. Before I had been angry…emotional, but now…now I just didn't know what to feel. Luckily, Eriol and Tomoyo soon arrived.

"So what's up Sakura…hey you're awake!" Syoaran looked confused and leaned to whisper quite loudly in my ear, "Hey…who's four-eye's and the chick?"

Eriol paused, obviously a little surprised by that, Tomoyo just looked insulted at being referred to as 'the chick'. Eriol looked at me, "I take it he has amnesia?"

I nodded, then turned back to Syaoran, indicating Eriol with a nod of my head. "This is Eriol, and this…" I then nodded at Tomoyo. "…is Tomoyo…" I paused and looked over at Syaoran again, arching an eyebrow, "anything?…anything at all?"

He shook his head. Tomoyo nudged me on the shoulder and handed me a confused looking Kero. I held him up for Syaoran to see. "Do you know who this it?"

"yeahhh….it's a stuffed animal…looks pretty mangy too, who's is it?"

I felt Kero tense up, but stuffed him into my pocket quickly. I didn't think a fight with Kero would have really done him any good. The concept of a talking stuffed animal would probably have thrown him over the edge. 

At that moment a nurse came in, doing her nightly rounds. She looked startled for a second when she saw all of us sitting in the room, and the patient, whom was supposed to be in a coma, sitting up quite happily watching her. "Oh my, you're awake! I must go get your doctor immediately." She looked at us. "I'm afraid you will all have to leave now…and you young lady, should still be in bed…." I wanted to protest but she ushered me into the wheel chair provided (which I really didn't need), and pushed me out the door, Tomoyo and Eriol closely in tow. Even though I had already recovered almost half of my magic, and my strength, the nurse insisted that I still needed to rest and I wasn't really in the mood to prove myself.

~~~~~~~~~~

****

The next morning… 

__

Thump…thump…thump…thump…

"Umm…Sakura…? What are you doing?"

Tomoyo, Eriol, Kero and I were sitting in my hospital room, around the little coffee table, which I was rhythmically thumping my head on.

"::_Thump_:: I'm ::_thump_:: trying ::_thump_:: to ::_thump_:: wake ::_thump_:: myself ::_thump_:: up ::_thump_:: from ::_thump_:: this ::_thump_:: nightmare ::_thump_::…"

She pulled me back by my shoulders, "You're going to hurt yourself doing that…"

I rubbed my slightly bruised forehead, "yeah I know…" I glanced at the clock on the bedside table, "Do you think they'll let us go see Syaoran yet?" Tomoyo shrugged, "I'm not sure, I'll go find a nurse and find out for you…"

Kero fluttered up, "Can I come too? I wanna find some more food…"

Tomoyo smiled and pulled open her pocket so that Kero could fly in, "Sure…" She turned back to us, "I'll be back in a minute…"

She opened the door and closed it quietly, but before I even had a chance to speak, the door was flung open again, and Tomoyo stepped back in looking worried. I could see several nurses running down the hall behind her. "What…what's wrong?"

"It's Syaoran…he's missing!"

"….**_WHAT_**?"

"I heard a nurse say that he wasn't in his room when she came into check on him this morning…"

"But-but how? Don't they have guards and security camera's or something in these places?"

Eriol frowned, "only in the halls…which can only mean one thing…" he glanced out the window…"he jumped out of his window…."

"But we're on the 4th floor, he doesn't remember how to use his magic!" I paused, "Doesn't he?"

Tomoyo, who had ducked her head out of the room to talk to a nurse, looked back in, "Apparently he tied is bed sheets together and climbed down the balcony."

I rubbed my temples, "This just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?"

Eriol replied in a dry tone, "Well at least he won't be too hard to find now…"

"What do you mean…there's a whole mountain for him to hide!"

"Yes, but how many people do you know wander around in one of those fetching hospital gowns?"

"ooh…right…okay…" _right…we need a plan… _"We need to get out of here then…" I glanced at Eriol, "I take it you can sort out the details here…Tomoyo, Kero and I will start searching." I stood up, and grabbed my jacket. I had already gotten changed a while ago. Eriol nodded, but pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Here, they wouldn't let you wear anything around your neck so I kept this safe for you." It was my Star Key. "Oh, thanks for that." With that Eriol strode out, as I turned to Kero, tying the key back around my neck. "Kero, I need you to fly around and see if you can spot him, Tomoyo and I will search from the ground, okay?"

He scowled but flew out of Tomoyo's pocket, towards the window as I opened it, grumbling "Okay fine…I'm on it…honestly, the kid's more trouble than he's worth…"

I glared at him, "Kero!"

"Okay okay, I'm going!"

We had been scaling the slopes for about an hour and had come up with nothing. 

No one had seen him. 

I was a little surprised to bump into Mike, but Tomoyo later explained that they had found him unconscious in the back of the cavern. Eriol had made him forget that he had ever met 'Maiomi' and made the rest of the mountain forget he had ever been missing. Mike was racing by on a snowmobile, but stopped when he spotted us. 

Apparently, a snowmobile had been stolen…

By a kid in a hospital gown…

Just outside the rangers' station that was next to the hospital…

Mike was asking us if we had seen anything, when a call came over his walkie-talkie.

We both leaned forward a bit and listened…'Subject Male, wearing a blue hospital gown, riding stolen vehicle has been spotted on the east side of the Mt. Persun Equipment Hire Store, all units please respond immediately…'

Mike answered back, then revved up his engine, before shouting back as he sped off "thanks anyway guys, I gotta go…"

He had just disappeared from view when I heard a yell, and saw Kero flying full pelt from the direction that Mike had gone.

And he looked like he was…_crying_?

"Kero…Kero what's wrong? What happened?"

He was so worked up that all I could make out between the sobs was 'The kid', and 'bare naked ass'"

I blinked, as I realised something. 

Those hospital gowns tie up at the back… but the back isn't very secure and well…they don't exactly…_cover all_… 

Tomoyo covered her mouth in an attempt to stop giggling as Kero continued to blubber, "I was just trying to find him for you…and I heard all this yelling…::hiccup, sniffle:: and I-I-I went to investigate…and saw…the kid on the snow bike thing and-and" ::he teared up some more, before bursting into a fresh round of sobbing, clearly too traumatized to finish. 

Tomoyo snorted, trying not to laugh, finding the whole idea of Syaoran inadvertently mooning everyone incredibly funny. 

I scowled at her, then looked up suddenly as I heard the sound of several engines, yells and somewhat maniacal sounding laughter coming from up ahead. I grabbed the still blubbering Kero, who was muttering something about being permanently blinded, and stuffed him behind me out of sight, as a snowmobile raced into sight out of the fog. 

"Is that…it's Syaoran!" Tomoyo pointed looking excited before putting her camera to her face. 

I stood in shock, my face crimson, as Syaoran, laughing maniacally, spotted us then sped over. "SYAORAN! _WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING_! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE IN _BED_ RECOVERING FROM A_ FREAKIN COMA**AAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHH**_!!" He had sped by, completely ignoring my screams, then skidded the bike around in front of me…before grabbing me around my waist, making me drop Kero, and quite bodily hurling me onto the seat behind him. I shrieked as he swerved the bike around again, grinning roguishly. He proceeded to salute Tomoyo, before speeding off. I heard Tomoyo burst out laughing as I tried to sit up. "Syaoran! Have you gone _completely_ insane-oomph!" I had to grab onto him as he recklessly steered off the track and onto the uneven snow between a row of cabins, trying to throw of the numerous rangers that were chasing us. I had my face pressed up against his back, not really wanting to know where we were actually headed, when I noticed part of my face was pressed up against a patch of warm skin.

A patch of skin…that wasn't covered by the thing he was dressed in… 

My eye's shot open, but I refused to look down. Kero's voice and the word's 'bare-naked ass' flittered through my mind.

__

Oh…dear…**God**…

"Syaoran…let me off _right now_!" 

He turned his head to look at me, grinned and said, "No can do little lady, the snow cops are after us now, I need to get to our secret hide out before they catch us."

__

Secret hide out? What the hell is he on about? "Syaoran, just exactly what kind of drugs did they give you in hospital anyway?"

He shook his head, "I didn't take any, for all I knew, they could have been part of Dr. Evils' plan of world domination, they could have been giving me mind control drugs. Remember, Trust no one Scully…"

"My name is Sakura!" _He has seriously flipped his lid…_

"Yeah I know, but you're secret identity is special agent Sakura Scully…and I'm special agent Syaoran Mulder…"

__

Oh dear **God**, he has **completely **gone off the deep end…

The snow mobile thumped through a large pile of snow, sending most of it into my face. I wiped it off, at the same time getting a look at our surroundings. We had left the cabins, and were quite dangerously weaving through a forest.

In other words I had no idea where we were. 

He stretched his neck around to look behind us, "I think we lost th-…"

"Look out!"

He jerked his head back at my yell, and jerked the bike to the side in an attempt to swerve away from the tree we were currently hurtling towards. But we were going to fast. Tightening my grip around his waist, I hurled myself off the bike, pulling him with me, but hit the snow with such force that he was jerked out of my grasp. I heard the sound of the snow mobile slamming into the tree, then the sound of an explosion as it burst into flames. Panting, I pushed myself up from the snow and looked around for Syaoran. He was slumped up against a tree to my right, pale, and not moving. "Oh no, not again…"

I scrambled over to him, and was thankful to see him still alive…but he was freezing. His lips were turning blue. I sent Eriol a mind message as I pulled off my snow jacket to try and get Syaoran to warm up. * _Eriol! Syaoran went all crazy and fell off the bike and knocked himself out! I need you to get here right now and you have to do something about the people that were chasing us before they find him and put him in a mental institute and he's freezing and I need your help! _*

Actually understanding my scrambled message he answered almost immediately. * _I'm right on it, but you know, the best way to increase someone's body temperature is to strip down, hold onto each other and wrap all your clothes around the both of you…_* 

My resulting squawk both in my mind and out loud, was probably loud enough to cause an avalanche. My face was hot enough that I was surprised the snow itself hadn't actually caught on fire.

* _ERIOL! YOU ARE A SICK AND TWISTED PERSON YOU DO REALISE THAT DON'T YOU??* _

__

* It's true you know, combining your body heat works if you don't want to freeze to death…* 

I scowled, still blushing profusely, * _Look whatever! Just find us okay, coz I have no idea where we are and I'm not strong enough yet to fly him back…_*

He mentally chuckled then replied,* _Okay, I'm coming, oh but before I go, Is there any particular reason why Tomoyo can't stop laughing, I tried to talk to her but she seems unable to stop to get out an answer…_*

And as if it was even a possibility, I blushed even more. * _err, I have no idea, just get here okay_…* 

He chuckled again, but seemed to buy my response, before switching off from our link. 

I shivered, even though I had on a think jumper and my snow pants, it was _freezing_. I looked over at Syaoran, and decided I needed to at least start a fire before he got hypothermia as well as the amnesia. I gathered a few logs and set them alight with the Firey Card, the welcome heat instantly washing over me. 

Eriol arrived about 10 minutes later, a sporadically giggling Tomoyo in tow. Kero was no where in sight. I shot Eriol a glare that plainly said 'don't say anything stupid or else' and he responded with an innocent gaze that I just wasn't buying. We managed to create some more suitable attire for Syaoran, then with a little help form Eriol, managed to fly him back to our cabin, Tomoyo giggling all the way.

~~~~~~~~

I rubbed my head as Eriol held up another item that might jog Syaoran's memory. "What about this?"

It was Syaoran's sword, in its' jewel form. Syaoran looked at it closely, shrugged and replied, "Dunno, looks expensive though…what's it for?" I felt Eriol summon a bit of his magic, and the sword appeared. "Cooooollll…but what's it for?"

My head hit the table with a thud. We had been showing Syaoran items for hours, both magical and not, but nothing was working. I even agreed to let Tomoyo show him some of her tapes. The suggestion made her so happy that she almost burst into tears, until she brought out all the tapes that held all the particularly embarrassing bits between Syaoran and I over the years, which made _me_ want to burst into tears. But Syaoran still didn't remember a thing. 

It was beginning to look hopeless, and I was loosing patience. I wanted the normal Syaoran back, and I wanted him back _now_. 

We had decided to call it a night, I had a particularly nasty headache and wasn't really looking forward to going to the other cabin to have dinner. I shuddered to think what Syaoran would try and do then. 

Luckily, Eriol was taking pity on me, and encouraged our teachers over the phone to let us stay in for dinner. 

I was laying on my bed staring at the ceiling when Tomoyo appeared, dragging the television from the lounge room with her. I blinked and sat up as she left the room, then returned a second later with a suspicious looking cord in tow.

"Uh Tomoyo…?"

She plugged the cord into the back of the TV as she answered, "mmmm…"

"What are you doing?"

Turning the TV on, she picked up the remote and flicked through the stations, "I hid one of my camera's in the guys room."

I blinked, digesting the information.

"Okay, first…_why_?"

She shrugged and answered simply, "I'm curious" as the image of the guys' room flicked onto the screen.

Eriol was sitting cross-legged on his bed, quietly reading a book. Syaoran wasn't in sight.

She grinned, obviously pleased with herself, and turned up the volume a bit, so that it was just loud enough for us to hear, but not loud enough for our 'subjects' to pick up on.

Singing filled the speakers…_Syaoran's singing_. I watched in utter shock as Syaoran, wearing his headphones, hopped backwards on one foot past the screen, playing the air guitar. "…_Coz I'm a brat, and I know everything, and I talk back, coz I'm not listening to aaaa-ny-thing you say_…" He disappeared from the screen, but the singing continued, and a little after, that he started to imitate, rather badly, what I could only assume was a guitar solo bit. " _nooaw-noaaw-nooaaw-nooaaw_…" 

I thought I saw Eriol's eye twitch, but he simply turned a page and continued reading.

Tomoyo was giggling, I was staring at the screen in shock. I had to admit, despite the minor detail that this was all due the fact that Syaoran had quite frankly gone insane, he looked awfully cute doing it. 

Not really able to hold it in anymore, I joined Tomoyo in the silent giggling as he hopped past the camera again, belting the hell out of his imaginary instrument.

Eriol glanced up from his book, an unreadable expression on his face. I felt his magic flare up, then saw Syaoran pause mid hop. A look of disappointment flickered across his features. "Oh man, the battery must have run out….bummer…" He pulled of the headphones and placed the mini radio onto his bedside table. Eriol glanced at him, before going back to his book. 

"Hey Eriol…was that Sakura chick and me…" he paused searching the air for the right words, "You know, a thing?"

Eriol, clearly interested in the direction this conversation was heading, put his book down and turned his attention fully to the curious Syaroan.

"No, but it was heading that way…"

I tried to jump off the bed, ready to harm/torture and/or kill Eriol, but was pulled down by Tomoyo. She was grinning wildly and covered my mouth so I couldn't say anything and give away the fact that she was taping everything.

"…Really? She isn't already taken is she…?"

My eyes widened considerably. 

Eriol's expression changed to something that said, 'I already know what you're going to say, but I want to hear you say it' before replying "No, why do you ask? Thinking of asking our dear Sakura out?"

I squealed despite the fact that Tomoyo still had me gagged, then tried to violently get up. Tomoyo, glared at me, and somehow held me down before I went and maimed Eriol, and intently listened to the conversation.

Syaoran grinned enthusiastically, "hell yeah, the girl is _hot_…" My face was blushing so much, I was surprised Tomoyo hadn't received third degree burns because of it. "I mean I'm surprised _you_ haven't done anything already."

I hadn't been to preoccupied, however, to miss the tiny blush that appeared on Eriol's cheeks. I paused and blinked as Eriol said, almost to quiet for us to hear through the camera. "Yes, well Sakura is a beautiful person, but there is someone else I have had my eye on for some time now…"

Tomoyo's grip on my mouth had tightened to a point where my jaw was beginning to go numb. I pulled her hand off and looked at her expression. 

Her eyes, like mine only moments before, had also widened notably. 

Syaoran smirked, then grinned widely, "Oh I get it, you dig that Tomoyo chick don't you!"

Tomoyo's jaw dropped.

Eriol blinked, blushed even more, then replied, "Uh yeah…"

Tomoyo's face became even paler than it usually was.

Syaoran guffawed, then leaned forward, slapping Eriol good-naturedly on the back before replying, "Well hook in brother, hook in!" 

I snorted, glad that the attention had been diverted from me, as Tomoyo's mouth opened and closed, words beyond her current capabilities. 

She had a reason though, Syaoran wasn't exactly himself, and as much as I wished it would be, his confession wasn't exactly valid. Eriol on the other hand, _was_ himself, and had just unknowingly admitted to Tomoyo that he actually liked her. 

See? I told you Syaoran would be helping me play matchmaker for them…

Eriol, a blush still gracing his features, adjusted his glasses, then paused as he caught sight of something. 

He was looking directly at the camera. 

I glanced at Tomoyo. Her face was so pale now that it was practically transparent. 

I looked back at the screen, and held in a laugh as Eriol's face considerably paled, becoming a colour very similar to Tomoyo's. 

Syaoran looked up confused at Eriol as he stood up. "What's wrong man, you look like you've seen a ghost…"

I heard Tomoyo squeak as Eriol's face lowered directly in front of the screen, which wobbled as he picked up the camera, and turned it, so that all we could see was the floor. 

Syaoran's voice, now more distant, echoed through the TV's speakers. "Hey what's that cord for?"

I looked at Tomoyo, who looked back at me, then we simultaneously looked down at the little black cord that was leading from the TV, and out the door.

It twitched. 

There was the sound of a door opening and closing, then the sound of footsteps. 

Tomoyo squeaked again as I grinned demonically and darted out onto the balcony, locking the door so that Tomoyo couldn't escape. She looked at me desperately, then froze, as our bedroom door opened, and Syaoran walked in, the chord in hand, Eriol in tow. Thinking quickly, I snapped my fingers, calling my very own little camera to me magically, a little trick I was infinitely grateful that Eriol had taught me. It materialized in the air just above my hand and I grabbed it, not wanting to miss a moment of _this_.

Sure you could call me evil, but then you'd be forgetting the little fact that Tomoyo has been taping _me_ nearly every second of my life.

I hid behind the wall, holding the camera in front of me so I could watch what was happening on the little view screen. I bit my lip holding back a laugh as Tomoyo and Eriol determinedly not looked at each other. Syaoran had this odd expression on his face, then nudged Eriol and gave him the thumps up, before leaving the room.

I couldn't hear what was happening in the room, but didn't want to use any more magic in case Eriol noticed and found me. 

Tomoyo was looking nervously at her feet, and didn't notice as Eriol stepped forward, raised a hand, then dropped it, looking unsure of what to do.

I snorted indignantly. _Since when has Eriol been at a loss for words…_

He seemed to be gathering his thoughts, and I saw him say Tomoyo's name. 

I couldn't see if she had said anything, because her back was to the camera, but I could tell she was blushing. 

Her ears were bright red.

Holding in an excited squeal, I watched transfixed as Eriol stepped forward, raised a hand, and rested it on the side of Tomoyo's face. I bit my lip, the excitement almost at bursting point as he said something I didn't quite catch (I couldn't really lip read that well just yet). Tomoyo's head raised a bit, and she must have been crying or something because Eriol moved his hand and gently wiped his thump across her cheek.

Then they both started to lean forward and slowly but surely, their lips met in their first kiss. 

I wanted to jump up and down and squeal, but that would mean I would miss a whole damn lot of footage. So I opted for the more silent approach and celebrated in my head.

__

Aaaaaaahhhhhh!!!! That's so Kawaii!! It's almost like something out of a romantic movie… 

I quietly sighed as Eriol placed his other hand onto Tomoyo's face, and Tomoyo wrapped her arms around his waist. 

I grinned, eternally happy for both my friends, then decided to leave before I was caught. I didn't want this little gem to be taken away from me, what else could I use for bribes?

Having one final glance, I squealed happily again in my mind, before switching off my camera, and turning to the balcony rail. Figuring he would be too preoccupied to notice, I silently summoned the wand, and called out the Fly Card. I leapt off the balcony, even before the wings had appeared on my back, and dropped down. They came out, and I did a couple of somersaults before drifting slowly down, and landing softly in the new fallen snow. I returned both the card and the wand, and walked happily to the front of the cabin. 

Syaoran was sitting on the couch listening to music again, singing silently to himself, but looked up as I let myself in.

My grin must have been infectious, because his mouth widened into a smile, "You seem awfully happy, what did I miss?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just happy..."

He smirked lopsidedly, a look, which my mind was quick to note, looked incredibly sexy on him. "You were spying on Tomoyo and Eriol when they hooked up weren't you…"

Blushing at my own wayward thoughts I nodded and giggled. _It's good to see that the crazy Syaoran isn't _too_ stupid… _

He chuckled along with me, as a strange look came into his eye.

My giggling slowed, then stopped. The look he was giving me was making me feel uneasy.

He stood up, and walked over to the armchair I was seated on, and sat on one of the armrests.

"So, what say we follow their example and…" His voice trailed off, but his eyebrows raised suggestively.

All happy thoughts of Tomoyo and Eriol aside, I started to panic. 

__

Oh nononononono…NONONONO…

My eyes widened in shock as he grinned again and resting a hand on the other armrest, almost as if to stop me from getting away, started to lean in.

I squeaked and leapt under his arm and out of the chair, an excuse babbling out of my mouth. "I can't let you do this…you aren't…_you_..and it wouldn't be right…and and and…I just can't…"

He just looked hurt. 

"I-I-I'm just…I'm sorry…" 

I ran down the hall and into my room, interrupting Tomoyo and Eriol's little make out session. Tomoyo looked embarrassed, but became worried at the anguished expression on my face. "Sakura what's wrong?"

"We were talking…and he…he was going to…but I couldn't do it…I really wanted to…but I just couldn't…" I was angry at myself. I was being so emotional, and I was probably just over reacting, but the happenings of the past few days was starting to stack up and I really needed to let of some steam, emotionally speaking.

I had sat on the bed, burying my head in my hands, and felt the mattress sink down as Tomoyo sat next to me. "Shh Sakura, take a deep breath and tell us what happened. 

"We were talking about how you two…well _you know_" That earned a blush from both of them as I continued, "and then he got this funny look on his face, and he came over and sat on the armrest off the chair I was in and…." My voice lowered to a whisper. "He…he was going to…_kiss me_, but I couldn't do it, I couldn't let him…" My voice, still quiet, became thick with emotion, "I wanted to do it _so_ _much_…but I just couldn't…he's not _him_…he's not Syaoran…" I sniffled and continued. "I want Syaoran back…the _real_ Syaroan…but-but what if he's gone forever…?" 

Tomoyo pulled me into a hug and glanced expectantly up at Eriol.

He sighed, "I didn't want to mention this before, because I honestly thought we wouldn't have to do it, but because nothing else seems to be working, I believe we should try it anyway."

Tomoyo frowned and looked up at him, "Try what?"

Eriol sat down on the other bed and explained. "Logically speaking, if someone can take memories away, then they should be able to bring them back. Unfortunately, it doesn't work that way. No one can know someone else's memories. It's impossible. We see things in a different perspective to each other, so simply planting a memory back into someone's mind just can't be done. There _is_ a way of _encouraging _a person's memory to come back…through their dreams. The subconscious basically does the work for us and it doesn't allow for tampering or imput from other people, which could actually cause more harm than good. However, as I'm sure you both have experienced at one point of another, dreams can manipulate memories and thoughts. They can have double meaning, be hard to interpret and most of the time, make no sense whatsoever. The problem is, his subconscious may bring the memories back, but they will become distorted in his dreams…SO much so that they may cause even more psychological problems than the boy already seems to have." He glanced at my even-more-than-before anguished face and added, "_But_…that is extremely rare, I've only seen it actually happen in one case. There is a very good chance that it will be successful." He sighed. "It does, however, take time, we can only do it at night when he's sleeping naturally. It always takes more than a few nights to have any affect…and we have to keep an eye on him in case anything goes wrong, so we won't be getting much sleep if we try. But apart from that, I believe it's the best chance we have now of bringing Syaoran back."

I nodded and sat up, a look of determination on my face, "Good, let's do this thing then."

At this point in time, I was willing to try anything just to bring the real Syaroan back. I just hoped…no I _prayed,_ that this would work. 

It had to.

~~~~~~~~~

You see? This is what happens on the holidays, I have too much time on my hands and come up with chapters like this. ::Snorts:: Man, that bit was so damn sappy…short…but sappy…oh well, this _is_ supposed to be a Homour/_Romance _fic after all. ^-^ So anyway, there's my excuse!! Anywho, I've probably given myself permanent eye damage from being in front of the computer for so long, but oh well….(And I'm supposed to be doing a frog assignment, but can't be bothered…I've already got all the information, it's just I haven't got around to writing it up yet…) Anyway, hope you enjoyed the next installment, and get ready for an even _weirder_ chapter next…

…eh he he he…me so crazy…^-^

Don't forget…please review and ciao till next time!!


	8. What Dreams May Come

****

The Cold and the Cardcaptor

Chapter Eight: What Dreams May Come

Hey peoples!! I finally got off my lazy bum and got around to writing the next chapter for this story. YAY!! Aren't you lucky! Currently I'm making my way through a bowl of 'Connoisseur' Chocolate Obsession' Ice cream (That's Chocolate ice cream, with chocolate pieces and cherry brandy sauce…it's really yummy…^-^) so this chapter's probably gonna be weird due the aforementioned intake of frozen sugar…which probably just makes things more interesting… 

Ooh, I've got a few Q's and some other stuff to answer, so I better get on with it! 

Chrissie-chan: Hehehe What's even more fun is if you start cackling maniacally (and looking all evil like) FOR NO REASON WHATSOEVER in a crowded lift. I think the best bit is when the people realize that they are trapped and have no way of escaping until either they or I get off. Seriously, it's a lot of fun. ::grins evilly:: (Hehehe StarDragon's top 10 things to do on a crowded lift…heh heh heh not that I've actually written that, but I could!!!) 

****

Sweet Anime Fan: (Asking about Syaoran's memories and whether they are distorted) All I can say is, not yet they ain't…::evil cackle:: ^ - ^

Anywho, thanxs **_SO MUCH _**(I think I made my point) to all you **_WONDERFUL_**, all round **_LEGENDARY _**people who reviewed!! **_YOU ALL ROCK!!! YAY_**!! (Okay, no more Chocolate obsession ice cream for Stardragon...it'' not good if you start to see double...)

Don't mind me, I'm just crazy!!!

Ooh by the way, usually I do telepathy as * _with the writing in between in italics for what they are thinking/saying * _ But it gets confusing (in this chapter) when more than 2 people are talking telepathically, so I changed it a bit.

__

* This is Sakura talking telepathically * 

__

*This is Eriol talking telepathically * 

***This** **is Tomoyo talking telepathically** * (…you'll see in the story how) 

* This Is Syaoran talking telepathically *

It just makes things a little less confusing in this chapter. 

Righto then!

:: Some one pointedly clears their throat::

Oh right…yeah…::scowls and grimaces:: the disclaimer…I don't own nuthin…Cardcaptors belongs to the (very legendary) people at CLAMP and ::sighs and scowls again:: NELVANA (even though they chopped out all the good bits…) sigh…anyway, summing up…I don't own nuthin, never have, never will, so there you go…

Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for!!!!

~~~~~~~~

****

Sakura's POV:

Thud…thud…thud…thud…thud…'Let me out of here!'…thud…thud…

"So, Oh Great and Mighty Sorcerer, what is your plan?"

Thud…thud…thud…thud…'I mean it!'…thud…thud… 

Eriol's eyebrow rose up a bit at the obvious sarcasm in my usually cheerful voice, but he chose (wisely) not to comment on it, instead answering the question. "It's the simple matter of making a potion, which, once drunk, makes the drinker fall asleep, allowing a chemical in it to enhance the memory department of the brain."

Thud…thud…thud…'Don't make me break down the door…coz I will…thud…thud…

"Wait a minute, I thought you said before that it had to be during _natural_ sleep, isn't giving him something that _makes_ him go to sleep…unnatural?" 

…::pause::…'Hello?' ::silence:: 'Is any one actually there?' 

I glanced up in the general direction of the guy's room where we had strategically locked Syaoran, he had been banging on the door for ages. It was starting to give me a headache. I looked back at Eriol, raising an eyebrow as if to say 'I'm waiting for your answer patiently' but in an impatient way.

Eriol, smart boy that he is, answered, "Not necessarily, what I meant was we can only use the potion once a day, preferably at night, as close to his normal sleeping time as possible. Used too much in one day and the body rejects it because it only needs a certain amount of sleep. The 'how' and 'why' that is, is quite complicated, but the potion itself is relatively simple." 

Yeah…Simple…_in theory_…we had a hard enough time finding the ingredients as it was.

The potion, Eriol explained, consisted mainly of herbs. 

Very _unusual_ herbs. 

The only herb we actually managed to find was an unhealthy looking sprig of parsley. We could have improvised, but upon another fruitless search, improvising just wasn't going to be an option either. The only other green leafy looking things we had come up with, was a piece of lettuce from someone's leftover sandwich and something fuzzy that we found growing behind an outside bin. 

We had also found Kero during our hunt, sobbing into a bag of chocolate chip cookies. He still seemed to be in a mild case of shock, and Eriol really wasn't helping when he started to hum the song 'Blue Moon'. 

Leaving the now hysterically wailing Kero alone for his own sake, we got back to the task at hand. 

Eriol glanced down at the dismal pile of 'herbs' on the table and sighed. He closed his eyes, and flicked his fingers. I recognized it as a transportation spell, but at first nothing appeared. Eriol's eyebrows clenched in concentration; I felt him gather more of his magic, then he flicked his fingers again. This time, a large fat velvet pouch appeared in mid air and dropped into his out stretched hand. 

He seemed quite pleased with himself as he pulled open the pouch and started to remove a number of smaller pouches, as well as numerous glass vials, all of which were filled with herbs. 

"Okay, firstly…why didn't you do that in the first place?"

He pulled the stopper off one of the vials and sniffed it before putting on the table alone with the rest. "Where's the fun in that?" He smiled serenely, as I blinked, and added, "And besides, I was unsure if the transportation spell would work over such a long distance, but it did so there you go…"

"…Riiiiiigggghhhttt…" 

~~~~~~10 minutes later….~~~~~~~

"Tomoyo a pinch of feverfew please…it's in the silver coloured pouch with the blue ribbon…"

Tomoyo located the pouch and dropped a small amount of the herb into the brew. 

The mixture in the saucepan fizzled, sending more than a few orange coloured sparks in the air, then turned an interesting shade of purple. A huge thick looking bubble appeared on the surface, wobbled for a bit, and popped, making a very wet sounding 'plop'. The odor, which for sometime now had smelt pleasantly of flowers, suddenly changed to something more resembling a pile of rotting fish. I screwed up my nose and tried to ignore the smell. "So what now?"

Eriol picked up the wooden spoon and stirred the mixture, which only seemed to help waft the smell even more around the kitchen and replied, "There's a vile marked 'wolfsbane', I need a teaspoon of it…."

I nodded and located the vial in question, then dropped the amount needed into the mixture. It went from a thick purple goo to a transparent purple liquid, almost resembling tea, besides the colour. Eriol stirred it for a second, then looking satisfied, poured some of the now thankfully odorless brew into a mug, before handing it to me. 

I blinked, "Why are you giving this to me?"

Eriol simply smiled as he gathered up the vials and pouches and deposited them into the bigger sack, "I believe our friend will trust you more than us."

Trying to ignore the little voice in my head that was repeatedly telling me he was up to something, I nodded and trudged back up the stairs to the guys' room. 

I unlocked the door then pushed it open slightly, half expecting Syaoran to come leaping out, but he didn't, so I poked my head through the gap. Syaoran, evidently having gotten bored/tired of incessantly pounding on the door, was sitting quietly on his bed, once again listening to music. Letting out a sigh, I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Huh? Oh. Hey…." He removed his earphones and smirked again, then added, "Come back for more hey?"

I wasn't really sure whether to blush or roll my eyes…or perhaps smack him over the head with something hard. 

"Uh no, I aah made you something to drink before we go to bed-I mean you go to bed-err-::nervous laugh:: eh he he…" My face finally settled on blushing a nice ruby red as I pushed the mug forward, almost spilling it. "…Err-here…"

He blinked, then looked suspiciously down at the mug I was offering. 

"…What is it?"

"Umm…it's-err…_tea_…"

He blinked then looked suspiciously at the 'tea' in question. "Since when is tea purple?"

"Umm-err-umm-it's my special home-made brand-::nervous laugh:: err he he he…it's just…like that…"

__

* Nice save Sakura… *

I glanced to the door and saw Eriol and Tomoyo peaking through the gap. Tomoyo was, as usual, taping. I shot Eriol a glare before turning back to Syaoran as I mentally replied. 

* _Shut up Eriol, I'd like to see _you_ do better…_*

Syaoran didn't look very convinced. "You drink some then."

"Ummm…"

* _You'd better not, otherwise you'll fall asleep, then we'll never get him to drink it…_*

* _Well what do you suppose I do then huh?!_*

__

* Flirt with him a little, he seems to respond well to that…* 

* _I am **not **goingtoflirt with him…_*

* **_You should!! It'll work!!_***

I blinked in surprise.

* _Tomoyo?! Since when can you talk telepathically?!_*

* **_Since Eriol let me…_***

__

* ::sigh::Okay…but I'm still not flirting with him…*****

* **_Do you want to get normal Syaoran back or not? _***

__

*…She has a point you know…*

*…_Shut up Eriol_…::sigh:: **_Fine_**…_so what do you suppose I do?_*

* **_Umm…bat your eyelashes a bit, stare longingly into his eyes…ooh! Play with his shirt sleeve a bit too!_***

****

* _You've had a long time to think about this haven't you? _*****

Her reply came out sounding smug * **_Ever since I learned you liked him…look, the only way to get Syaoran back is to make him drink that potion, and the only way he'll drink that potion is if you use your womanly influences on him… _***

*_My womanly influences?_*

* **_Yeah!_** **_Just pout, look forlorn…that sort of thing!_** *

I sighed inwardly. I _hate _it when situations turn out like this. I'm always the one who ends up doing something embarrassing. 

And it happens a lot more than it should. 

Tomoyo has the tapes to prove it too.

I sighed again somewhat more defeated this time. I knew deep down inside, that I really had no choice. Trying to ignore the people peaking through the door, I looked at Syaoran, swallowed whatever shred of pride I carried…and pouted. 

"Please Syaoran…I made it _specially_ for you and…" The tone of voice I was putting on was almost making _me_ sick. I paused, my face the picture of mock unhappiness, and traced a pattern on his quilt cover with my finger, as I gazed up into his eyes, the sad puppy dog look on in full force. "You wouldn't want _all _that effort to go to waste now…would you?"

I could practically hear every feminist cringe at the display. But I, unfortunately, had a job to do. 

Syaoran, or whoever it actually was in there, looked guilty, then grinned and placed a hand on the side of my face, "Hey don't be sad babe…I'll drink it if it means that much to you."

My face went several interesting shades of red, as he slid his hand off my face then took the mug. He sniffed it, then took a gulp. "Hey, it's not that ba-" His sentence was cut short as his eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out, spilling the remaining contents all over me. 

I scowled and tried to wipe the excess off as Eriol and Tomoyo walked in. "Very nice Sakura, you practically have him wrapped around your little finger." I grumbled something incoherent, then stood up "Is there anything else we need to do?"

"Besides watch him to make sure everything goes okay, no"

"Good, I'm going to get changed then"

I picked up the now empty mug and took it downstairs to the kitchen before making my way to my room to get into something dry. When I came back to the room, Eriol and Tomoyo had pulled in some comfy chairs so I seated myself down in the spare one, and made myself comfortable for the long night ahead. 

~~~~~~~~~

****

Eriol's POV:

The potion, after initially knocking a person out, takes a while before it starts affecting the memory, so we were basically just waiting around for that to happen. Sakura started to nod off when the first hour went by so I suggested that she should sleep; I would wake her when things started to get more interesting. She seemed reluctant at first, but eventually dozed off, curled up comfortably in her chair. I turned to Tomoyo, who was in the chair next to me, and quietly said. "You probably should try and get some sleep too. I'll wake you…"

She smiled, but shook her head. "No, I'm okay, I'll keep you company." I smiled at her in thanks, then glanced over at Sakura who sighed in her sleep and pulled her rug around herself some more. Tomoyo's soft voice broke the silence. "She's been through so much…it's amazing she's managed to remain such a nice happy person."

I smiled ruefully, "True, but she does seem to glare at me a whole lot more often lately…"

Tomoyo chuckled lightly. "I've noticed that too, but _I_ think she's just compensating for the fact that Syaoran hasn't been himself for a while now."

"Ahh yes, you are most probably right." We sat in silence for a few seconds, then Tomoyo's face became sad. "Do you really think this is going to work?"

I sighed, glanced at Sakura, then looked back to Tomoyo. "Put it this way, the chances of it _not_ working are slim…" I looked down at Syaoran and frowned slightly; he was starting to drool, before continuing. "It's difficult, when working with memories. He _could_ just pass off the dreams as just being that…_dreams_, after all, it is almost guaranteed that they will be warped. But on the other hand, a dream, the memory, could be enough to open a floodgate, so to speak, and his memories will come back and it will be like none of this whole mess had ever happened."

Tomoyo's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "You mean, he won't remember anything from when Maiomi-I mean The Ice took control of him?"

I shook my head, "Probably not" 

"So, he won't remember what happened in the cave…or what Sakura said…_nothing_?"

I eyed Tomoyo, starting to catch what she was getting at, "You mean, will he remember when Sakura said that she loved him" It was more a statement than a question, but I knew I had been right even before Tomoyo nodded in affirmation.

I shook my head, "It's unlikely", then added, "but I think it's for the best. They really need to talk to each other at a time when neither of their lives are being threatened and when they are both sane."

"Oh" The tone of her voice suggested that Tomoyo didn't really think that Syaoran and Sakura would ever just sit down and have a nice little chat about their relationship. Her previously down face brightened up a bit though, as something occurred to her. "But on the bright side, if they don't talk, at least I have it on tape!" 

~~~~~~~~~

****

Syaoran's POV:

I don't know where I was, but strangely, the scene looked familiar. I was standing on a roof for some reason and it was at night. I spun around at the sound of an irritated female voice. 

"You really _are_ pathetic…"

I frowned as she stepped into the light cast by the moon_, _then blinked in surprise.

__

Heyyy it's that hot Sakura chick…but she's younger…and **what** is she wearing?? 

She was wearing these weird looking green robes, with really long sleeves that had bells on the ends of them. The front and back of the robes ended at her feet and she wore these loose white pants underneath. And she had this weird looking green hat thing on too. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but the thing she was wearing looked awfully familiar, but something…something just wasn't right…

My thoughts on her outfit aside, I looked up at her face. 

She was scowling menacingly at me_. _

Dude, what's **her** problem…

There was the sound of thunder crashing, and the Sakura chick held up the sword she was carrying. "Force, know my plight, release the Light! _Lightning_!!" Blue lightning leapt off her blade and shot at…something… I dunno _what_ it was…it looked like some freaked out lightning dog thing from one of those sci-fi movies…

The scowling Sakura chick scowled at me some more and said snidely. "You are _looking_ at Rajuu, the thunder beast…boy you _are_ pathetic…"

__

Jeez, what crawled up her ass and died…

This dream, as if it wasn't already before, was getting pretty freaked out, when the whole scene shifted, and for some reason I was on the ground now. I was also now holding two cards, bigger than playing cards and with these weird pictures on them. One said 'The Thunder, and the other said 'The Shadow'. 

I looked up as I heard footsteps.

The Sakura chick was scowling at me again. "Boy, you really don't have a clue about this do you…"

"About what?" My voice came out all weird, it kinda echoed and sounded funny, but before I had a chance to say anything else, I had the uncontrollable urge to look down, for no reason whatsoever. 

I really wish I hadn't.

Goodbye dream, hello nightmare.

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!!"

I had no idea just what exactly had been in that 'tea' that the Sakura chick had given me, but it must have contained some pretty strong hallucinogenic drugs. There's just no other explanation why I was dreaming of wearing something pink and black and frilly. 

The skirt part of it puffed out, and it had, for whatever reason that I couldn't see, a black tail. Reminded me of a cats' for some reason…. 

But anyway, in short, _I_ was in a dress. 

I struggled, trying to rip off what I was wearing, but no matter what I tried and what I did, I couldn't make it budge. I looked up in pure desperation and paused as the still scowling Sakura chick suddenly disappeared, as I heard someone call my name. 

But the voice was strange. Kinda sounded like a guy trying to imitate a girl or something.

I stopped struggling and watched as someone else wearing a dress came running out of the shadows. 

They came into the light, and I noticed first of all that the dress was yellow, and the person was carrying a video camera.

But it wasn't that Tomoyo chick, the one that has this weird fetish for video cameras.

It seemed cross-dressing was the flavour of the month, or at least the dream I was currently having.

It was 'four eyes'.

Eriol.

__

In a dress.

I know I was somewhat being a hypocrite, what with the fact that I myself was sporting a lovely little pink number, but I could do the only thing that my subconscious could think of at this particular moment. 

I burst out laughing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

Sakura's POV:

Eriol had told us that the chemical that triggers the memories takes a while to come into effect, and had suggested that we get a little shut eye until something interesting happened. Not really wanting to know just exactly what he considered to be 'interesting' I took his advice and eventually dozed off. 

I wasn't really sure how long I had been out, but I was jerked out of my sleep by a very loud noise coming from Syaoran's bed. He was yelling out in his sleep, and looked like he was trying to pull something off him. "God, he must be getting tortured or something…" I looked over worriedly at Eriol, but he just shook his head…as the yelling stopped.

We all looked at each other, then looked back at Syaoran. His eyebrows were knitted together in a small frown, but then his face relaxed…and he giggled.

Seriously _giggled_.

I mean, this is _Syaoran_ we are talking about here. Sure, arguably, he _does_ laugh more now than he used to, but still…I have never actually heard him _giggle_. I don't care whoever was actually in there at the moment, this was still something that shouldn't happen. Syaoran giggled a bit more than burst out laughing, and rolled over. A second later he was silent.

At first none of us watching said anything, but I decided to break the silence. 

"Well. That was…odd…"

Eriol, who was eyeing Syaoran, glanced at me, "Very odd…"

Tomoyo sat back in her chair and asked, "What do you suppose the dream was about that caused…" She paused, waved a hand vaguely around in the air and continued. "…that?" 

I shrugged, but Eriol answered out loud, "I'm not sure, but I think we need to keep a closer eye on what's happening in our mentally unstable friends' mind here…"

I glanced up at Eriol as he stood up and headed to the bathroom, "How do we do that?"

He stepped into the bathroom, and appeared a second later holding a round mirror. "With this…"

He sat down in his chair as Tomoyo and I looked on in curiosity. Eriol placed the mirror onto the headboard behind Syaoran's head and placed his forefinger on it. He muttered a word I didn't catch, and the mirror instantly fogged up. Eriol sat back and looked at our confused faces. "It's just a spell to allow us to view his dreams."

"Isn't that an invasion of privacy or something"

Eriol just shrugged. "Probably"

The mirror started to clear, and images started to manifest. 

I saw Syaoran flinch in the corner of my vision, but was too preoccupied by what was appearing on the glassy surface to worry.

"Wha-what the hell?"

~~~~~~~~~~

****

Syaoran's POV:

You know that movie 'Charlie's Angels' right? 

Well I, for some reason, was now having a dream about that. And for some other strange reason, that Sakura chick, that Tomoyo chick and some other vaguely recognizable chick with black hair, were the 'Angels'. They were all dressed in these black form-fitting outfits and were standing in this really strange pose. 

But that wasn't all.

You know that fight scene with the 'creepy thin man'?

Well apparently, _I_ was the 'creepy thin man'.

~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Sakura's POV:

All I could do was splutter, as I saw myself, Tomoyo and Meilin; wearing something black, leap into the air and start to fight Syaoran. 

"Wha-I-the-this never happened!"

I cringed as 'my' boot was driven forcefully into 'Syaoran's' gut as 'Meilin' and 'Tomoyo' flipped forwards in a complicated looking move and landed quite gracefully on some trash cans.

Eriol, who was trying to smother a laugh, explained, "A memory can be of anything, even what we see in a movie, and I _said_ they would be distorted…"

Calling _this _distorted was an understatement. 

I watched in shocked silence as 'I' flipped forward several times then swung my leg up in a move that I could only guess was intended to remove 'Syaoran's' head with. 

"Can't we do something! I-I-I'm beating the _crap _out of him!"

Tomoyo giggled, then tried to look serious. "Touya would be proud."

We all flinched, even Syaoran, as in the dream, he was kicked into a pile of crates. Eriol, trying not to laugh, turned to my stunned face. "It's okay Sakura, it's just a dream, he can't physically be hurt by it." 

"But what about psychologically! Isn't this going to seriously mess him up?…more than he is?" 

I cringed again, and hid my face behind my hands as all three of us did something that just shouldn't be possible, physically speaking (that is it defied several laws of physics) which ended with several of 'our' limbs connecting with various bits of 'Syaoran'. 

"Oh no, it would have to be even worse than this before it actually causes mental problems…" He paused, adding, "Well, _more _mental problems…"

I really didn't want to know how bad it actually had to be. 

I didn't even want to watch anymore. Eriol and Tomoyo's running commentary was bad enough to listen to as it was. 

"Ooooohhh, that's gotta hurt…::pause::…is that even legal??!"

"Only in a few states…::sucks in breath:: _ouch_…good thing this is just in his dreams, otherwise I think our dear Syaoran would be in a lot of pain…::pause again::…a _lot_ of pain…"

I still wasn't watching, "I can't believe you too are actually enjoying this…can't you make it stop?"

"What do you mean…like wake him up?"

I nodded vigorously, "Yes, that's a very good idea…"

"Sorry Sakura, if we wake him up, he'll never get his proper memories back…" He paused, "However…"

I paused, and peaked at Eriol through my fingers. "However what…?"

He was smiling serenely again, a look I have always associated with pain and suffering for me. "Sometimes events in your environment can change your dreams, so if you're really that worried about him, you can do something to him…that would probably take him out of his current predicament…" He raised his eyebrows, looking calm.

__

Too calm. 

I _hate _when he looks that calm. 

I looked back at the mirror, still showing the dream, hoping that maybe I had just been over reacting and didn't have to do whatever he was playing on me doing…as 'Meilin' roundhouse kicked 'Syaoran' in the side. And as if matters couldn't possibly be any worse, she did it wearing heals that by all accounts should have been able to quite easily remove Syaoran's appendix. 

"What do I have to do?"

He smiled and replied simply "…I think a kiss should be sufficient."

"**_WHAT?!_**"

Tomoyo looked excited "OOH! Yeah, and I can get it on _tape_!"

I glowered, looking livid, an expression I think I must have picked up from Syaoran. "**_NO_**"

"Oh come on Sakura, I'm sure _both_ of you will enjoy it, and it might even jog Syaroan's memory back too, you never know unless you try…"

"**_NO"_**

"But-"

"**_NO"_**

I glared menacingly at both the hopeful looking Tomoyo, and the calmly smiling Eriol. For one thing, they use that excuse _way_ to much for me to actually believe it as a reasonable excuse. 

'Oh poor Syaoran twisted his ankle, you should go kiss him to make him feel better…' 

'Syaoran looks sad, kiss him and cheer him up…' 

'Go on, you want him, he wants you, kiss him already…'

And besides, how the hell would me kissing Syaoran possibly bring back his memories?! They should know by now that I'm not _that_ stupid.

I continued to glare at them as Eriol spoke up, "Go on, it's not going to do him any harm…"

Without saying a word, I picked up a cushion, with all the intentions of hurling it at Eriol, but changed my mind half way…and smacked Syaoran on the head with it. 

He snorted, rolled over, the image in the mirror faded and fogged up, indicting that _that_ particular dream had ended.

I looked smug as I sat back and crossed my arms in front of me. Eriol simply raised an eyebrow. "Fine, do it your way then."

~~~~~~~~~~~some time later~~~~~~~

He was now running in a field. The grass was bright purple, and the sky didn't seem to be able to make up its' mind on what colour it wanted to be, and was constantly changing. Currently it was mustard yellow dotted with fluro-green rabbits. The bright purple grass started to wobble, and a yellow brick road appeared. 

The other dreams had been weird, but this was just plain creepy. 

I was having hard time trying to figure out _what_ memory this was supposed to be of as several cats ran by, sprouted wings and swan dived into a pool which looked like it was filled with red creaming soda. I blinked and watched as they started to perform synchronized swimming. 

I blinked again, as Eriol spoke up. "It looks like the potion is wearing off. These are just normal dreams. He'll be okay now…" He glanced at Tomoyo who yawned, and continued, "I think it would be best if we all went to sleep now, we can try again tomorrow night." 

I nodded and stretched as Eriol stood up and tapped the mirror. The surface cleared then became glassy again. Tomoyo stretched and stood up then sleepily went to the door. I walked past her, and trudged to our room, as Tomoyo said goodnight to Eriol. I wasn't about to hang around to listen to the next few minutes of 'Who can be the sappiest' and fell gratefully into bed. 

__

…I hope this works…

Fat chance.

~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but Syaoran is really starting to get on my nerves…"

Eriol, who looked almost as haggard as me, snorted softly in agreement, "You and me both"

When we had woken up that morning; not only _wasn't _Syaoran back to normal, but he wasn't even in his bed. A quick search then established that he wasn't in the cabin either, and it had taken us almost all the day to find him. We couldn't track him using his aura either, it was just too messed up that it wasn't recognizable anymore. We did eventually find him though, hiding behind the main cabin; where the rest of the class was staying, trying to build a snowmobile out of sticks and bark. And to make matters worse, he wasn't speaking to me now, having lost his trust in me over the 'tea' I had given him the night before. 

He kept shooting me looks, and no matter what we told him, he wouldn't come back to the cabin with us, repeatedly saying that he 'didn't want to return to our cabin of evil where we were trying to poison his mind with our satanic ways' 

Oh and he called me the 'Unholy Queen Wench of the Harpies' too. 

I have to say, I was more than a little insulted by that. 

Mr. Terada found us, when Syaoran had started to yell out on our attempt at physically dragging him back, and, after quickly dropping Syaoran into the snow as to not look suspicious, were invited to come and have dinner with the rest of the class. Syaoran seemed to like this idea, and we had no choice but to join them. It's not that I don't like talking with my friends, it's just that I wanted to get on with getting Syaoran back to normal. And anyway, I didn't know how he was going to act either. He was really unpredictable, people would get suspicious and then there would be a whole lot of explaining to do.

Then again, I could just use the erase card on their memories…or get Eriol to do it, he seemed pretty good at that sort of thing. 

And then there's the trouble of actually getting Syaoran to drink more of the potion. I don't think the 'tea' excuse is going to work a second time around…

~~~~~~~~

****

Eriol's POV:

Sakura looked troubled as we trudged inside, she seemed to have a lot on her mind. She smiled cheerfully when Rika and the others came over to say hello, but I could tell she wasn't as happy as she seemed to everyone else. We were walking by the kitchen; the smell of food cooking indicating that dinner was almost ready, when Sakura got this weird look in her eye. I wasn't sure exactly why, but I didn't have a chance to ask as we continued on into the sitting area, where the class was relaxing and chatting, waiting for dinner to be served. The look had vanished by the time we had gotten ourselves comfortable, and she seemed less troubled, and much happier as she chatted with Rika, Chiharu and Naoko about this and that. Syaoran, thankfully, stayed quiet the whole time, which was good, otherwise people would get suspicious. He even shot me a few glares, leaving none the wiser that Syaoran was, in actual fact, a nut-case.

Mr. Terada called us all down when dinner was ready, and so we made our way to the table. It was fairly quiet and uneventful, most people content just to eat; only a few talked here and there. Dinner tonight was what I could only assume was chicken in a past life, peas and mashed potatoes. Sakura, whom was sitting across from Syaoran, was seemingly ignoring the looks he kept shooting at her. She didn't even do so much as glance in his direction, paying more attention to her plate than anything else. 

And she looked calm.

Almost _too_ calm…

Syaoran, who before had insisted that he help serve, didn't start eating until everyone else had, but after a few minutes, when I assume he was satisfied that the food wasn't drugged, dug in.

He chewed twice…His eyes rolled up in the back of his head…and he passed out. ** **

There was a clash as nearly everyone dropped their cutlery, the silence thick as they looked at Syaoran in shock. 

Well, everyone except Sakura. 

She simply went on calmly eating as if Syaoran was not, in actual fact, slumped in his mashed potatoes unconscious. 

I blinked and looked at her, an eyebrow raised. She simply swallowed her mouthful, calmly picked up her napkin, wiping away any crumbs from her mouth then calmly said. "Time Card, Freeze the moment."

I blinked as the room froze, then looked at Sakura expecting an explanation. She just looked at me, all calm like, and shrugged, "What? He wasn't going to drink any 'tea' we gave him again, I was just using my initiative."

With that said, she pulled out the 'Erase card' and got it to erase what just happened from everyone's minds except for Tomoyo's, whom Sakura had kept out of the time freeze. That done, she got us to help her carry Syaoran back to our cabin, then unfroze time again. 

I didn't even want to ask 'how' let alone 'when' she had managed to slip the potion into his food alone. The possibilities are endless, and more than a little disconcerting. 

I'll just have to remind myself never to eat anything when I've done something to get on Sakura's nerve. 

Sakura's a scary person when she's irritated and hasn't had enough sleep.

~~~~~~~~~

****

Sakura's POV:

"Oh God, please make it stop…"

Tomoyo was smiling, taping as always. Eriol, mirroring her look, said, "Well, at least it's interesting…"

I scowled at him, then grimaced as I saw the mirror fog up at the end of another dream. Eriol wasn't joking when he said they would be distorted. The ones we had just witnessed were just plain warped, a majority of them had been of moments between Syaoran and I. 

I think my face would permanently be stuck in a blush because of it. Tomoyo, being Tomoyo, got it all on her trusty tape. She had practicably squealed when 'Syaoran' had grabbed me…and 'we' had started to make out. And this was supposed to be the time when he had tried to force me to give him the cards.

See what I mean by distorted? 

Tomoyo, sounding way too happy for my liking, spoke up, "Ooh, another one is starting!"

I didn't even want to look, but I just couldn't stop myself. I looked hesitantly up at the mirror, instantly recognizing the scene. Strangely enough, it didn't seem as warped as the others. Mind you, the scene itself was warped enough in the first place.

In fact, it looked almost exactly as it did from the tape Tomoyo had of it, besides the fact that it was now seen through Syaoran's eyes. 

I grinned. After all that embarrassing torture, I could use a laugh. 

It had happened about a year ago, and as part of a class project, we had to form groups of 4 and create our own mini movies. Tomoyo was, needless to say, very happy by this idea. 

She immediately started voicing her ideas, and pleaded and begged, bribed and blackmailed us until we agreed to let her go through with them. 

She wanted to do a romance.

Three guesses, not that you'd really need them, about whom the main characters would be played by. 'Helena', played by me, was hopelessly in love with the shy and often reclusive 'Jackson', played of course, by Syaoran, whom was (surprise surprise) hopelessly in love with 'Helena'. One particular scene involved 'Jackson' and 'Helena' being locked into a closet together by their best friends, 'Liam' (played by Eriol) and 'Fiona' (played by Tomoyo), because 'everyone knows that when you lock too people together in a confined space, that just happen to like each other, they will inevitably 'hook up''. I had told Tomoyo that it was lame. She just said that that was the point. 

So anyway, long story slightly shorter, Syaoran and I had been locked in the closet. I'll tell you what happened, in my point of view, sometime after we had been forcibly pushed into the closet… 

"THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD LET ME OUT OF HERE TOMOYO! I HAVE TO GET HOME IN :: pause to glance at watch:: 10 MINUTES! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE COOKING TONIGHT!! THUD THUD THUD" 

My wrist was getting sore from banging on the closet door so much, and I was just too irritated to be embarrassed about the fact that Syaoran and I were locked inside a _very_ small space. 

I turned around and glared balefully at the camera in the closet with us ('to tape the scene for the movie'), knowing full well that Tomoyo and Eriol were watching on the TV in the room.

Syaoran, just as annoyed as I was, continued his assault on the door. "THUD THUD THUD THUD LET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN CLOSET _RIGHT NOW_ OR I'LL BREAK THROUGH DAMNIT!!" 

Eriol's voice broke through the racket that Syaoran was making. "Now now you two, we just need you to do the scene for the project, then you can get out." I saw Syaoran, in the semi-darkness, scowl as he stopped whacking the door. "They're up to something aren't they?"

"Of course they are, this is Eriol and Tomoyo we're talking about here…" And I knew perfectly well what they were up to. The 'movie' was just a convenient way of doing it. But I just wasn't in the mood to play 'Let's play matchmaker'. I looked at my watch again and grimaced. "Touya's gonna kill me if I'm late…hmmpf, maybe I should just say it was your fault I'm late, then he'll go and kill you instead of me."

"Gee thanks"

Tomoyo's voice drifted through the door. "Make it louder so the camera can record it, and use the proper names!"

I scowled again. Syaoran, ignoring that little comment, was looking at the lock with interest. 

"What?"

He glanced at me for a second, then touched his forefinger to the lock. I felt him gather some of his magic then…

ZAP! THADUMP!

"OOOOooooowww…" The lock, which Syaoran had just tried to break through, was smoking slightly, and Syaoran was now in an uncomfortable looking heap on the floor. He muttered something and tried to get up, but was having difficulties given his current position and the severe lack of space in the closet. 

Eriol had even gone so far as to put a spell on the door so that we couldn't force our way out. 

Damn, I hate it when people know you too well…

"Here…"I leaned forward and tried to give him a hand up, placing my other hand on the wall to try and keep my balance. But of course, just to make things more fun, as I was pulling him up, my hand on the wall slipped and I ended up sprawled on top of Syaoran. 

Eriol's voice quipped through the door. "C'mon you two, this is supposed to be a 'G' rated film!"

I felt Syaoran tense up as he growled and forcibly kicked the door. "WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE ERIOL, I SWEAR I AM GOING TO TAKE YOUR DAMN GLASSES AND STICK THEM UP WHATEVER ORIFICE CAUSES THE MOST PAIN!"

"Oow! Don't yell in my ear Syaoran!" 

"Oh sorry…" 

I tried to get up, but ended up kneeing him in the stomach. "Ehh heh sorry bout that…"

Thud…thud…thudump ::muttered profanities:: thud…thud… 

Several minutes later, we managed to sort ourselves out, much to the amusement of Tomoyo and Eriol outside. Their laughter was getting annoying. 

"Can't we just give it a rest until some other time, I really need to get home…"

Tomoyo managed to stop laughing to answer. "C'mon, it won't take long, just do the scene and we'll let you out."

"Sigh:: **_Fine_**…" I pulled the script out of my jumper and flicked to the page, squinting at the writing in the semi-darkness. I saw Syaoran pull out and skim through his as well. I grimaced, at about the same time he did, as I read the stuff we were supposed to say in the scene.

For one thing, it was too damn sappy. And for another thing, people our age; in my experience, don't go around saying this sort of stuff. 

But, strangely enough, Syaoran had this little evil smirk on his face. 

I frowned and looked at him. "What?"

He glanced at me then talked to me telepathically. *…You'll see…*

I frowned curious, but answered back *_Righto then…_*

Syaoran cleared his throat and tucked the script back in his pocket. "Ready?"

"I suppose, given I don't have a choice…"

(Syaoran, as 'Jackson'): ::fidgeting, looking at his feet:: "I can't believe they did this to us…they're supposed to be our friends."

(Me, as 'Helena'): ::looking mad:: "They are, they just find things like this very funny…" 'Jackson' was looking at me funny. "What?"

'Jackson' glanced quickly down to his feet, blushing. "It's just…it's…::loosing confidence:: nothing…"

I had to admit, Syaoran's acting skills had improved a lot since we did 'Sleeping Beauty', but that might have something to do with the fact that he was actually playing a guy's part this time. (And of course Yukito wasn't there, but Syaoran sorted out that whole 'Yukito thing' years ago.) I continued on with my lines. "No, what…what were you going to say...?"

"::avoiding eye contact:: It's just your eyes…they're really pretty…" He glanced up, locking his eyes with mine for a second before looking away. "They remind me of…"

"Of what?"

He looked at me, his expression serious. "of…_lettuce_" 

We both snorted simultaneously, and I had to cover my mouth to stop from laughing. Tomoyo's voice called out, "Hey! That's not how the script goes!"

Catching Syaoran's drift, I went completely out of character, and purposely forgetting the lines I was supposed to say, continued. 

"Oh Jackson, what a relief it is to find a man these days who has such a way with words. And one who is so strong, like an ox…and hairy like a gorilla…"

We pretty much lost it at that point. Tomoyo sounded like she was going to pop a vein. "THAT'S NOT WHAT'S WRITTEN IN THE SCRIPT!"

We just ignored her. I knew I had to get home, but we both pretty much had had enough of listening to Tomoyo and Eriol tell us what to do, and having them put us through so many embarrassing scene's. So sue us, it was about time we had a little fun. And besides, she never said that we had to do the scene _properly_…

"Oh Helena, what is that enchanting perfume you are wearing…It is intoxicating." 

Wiping away tears of laughter, I put a 'seductive' expression on my face that was so over the top and exaggerated that I think I should probably try out for a role in 'The bold and The Beautiful'. "But Jackson…I'm not wearing any perfume…" I then finished that off with an over-exaggerated batting of my eyelashes. 

This was the first time I'd ever seen Syaoran laugh so much that he actually cried. Eriol, who finally let us out, looked like he had found it pretty funny as well, but was trying to keep a straight face for Tomoyo. She looked upset, and for the next few days, wouldn't look at us without pouting or getting sad until we reluctantly agreed to re-do the scene again properly. 

I smiled at the memory as the mirror fogged up again. Despite a few very embarrassing scene's (and Tomoyo only made Syaoran kiss me on the cheek because he kept passing out whenever they tried to make us kiss properly) the mini-movie was a big success, we got top mark in the class. I rubbed my eyes, trying to wake myself up, but was relieved to see it was just another one of the 'normal' dreams that indicated that the potion was wearing off. I glanced at the clock and noticed that I still had a few hours to have a quick sleep before we all had to get up and pack. It was our last day, we were leaving late morning which meant we had to pack, return our hired gear and have our stuff on the bus early. I said goodnight and wandered out the room as Tomoyo and Eriol indulged in another round of 'Who can be the sappiest', then crawled into my bed. I had fallen asleep even before my head had hit the pillow.

~~~~~~~On the bus~~~~~~~~

I was tired. 

There was no doubt about that. I had only managed to catch a few hours sleep before Eriol had woken me up. He had wanted to get everything organized before Syaoran woke up, just in case he was still insane and wanted to run off again. It only took us a second to pack up our things, being the neat creatures that we are, (magic helps a lot too…) so we were on standby when Syaoran did eventually wake up. 

He, of course, was still a nut-case, and we had no choice but to tie him up and gag him. Eriol put a concealing spell on him so people couldn't see him, and I used the illusion card to create another Syaoran that looked normal, so that it wouldn't appear that we were missing a student. I also made the illusion Syaoran 'go to sleep' so that people wouldn't want to speak to him. (The illusion card doesn't speak). For most of the bus trip I sat in silence, staring out the window, Kero was fast asleep in my backpack, snoring lightly. Despite the fact that I was tired, I didn't feel like sleeping myself. This could also be due to the fact that the invisible crazy Syaoran next to me (disguised as normal sleeping Syaoran) kept banging into my arm in his struggles to break free of the ropes we had been forced to tie him with. 

Or maybe it was because Tomoyo and Eriol, for the last hour or so, had been sweet-talking each other.

* _…I swear…whoever first invented the name 'pooky-bear' should be hung from a tall pole by their feet and prodded with a hot poker_…* 

I think it was safe to say that I wasn't in the best of moods.

I stepped off the bus, many hours later, grumpy, tired, and pretty much just haggard from the whole trip. It had been arranged before we left for the trip that I was to go home with Tomoyo, as Dad was on some excavation, and Touya was still busy with University. This turned out better than we had originally expected because we could then keep Syaoran at Tomoyo's house until he was back to himself again. (if that would ever happen.) Eriol was invited to stay as well so after saying our good-byes to our friends we all piled into the limo that pulled up, and were on our way. 

~~~~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~~

Syaoran refused to eat anything. 

So went for the next best option.

"GET HIM!" We all leapt into the air simultaneously. Well, by 'we all' I mean Kero, in his true form, Eriol and myself. Tomoyo was off on the side and…you guessed it, recording. 

THUD-THUD-"AAAAAGGHHH" Syaoran managed to throw us all off and we all fell to the floor with a thud. He ran off but was spear-tackled be Eriol, both landing on the ground with a thud. I scrambled up of the floor and grabbed the bottle containing the potion as well as a scrap of cloth. I pulled the stopper off with my teeth and sloshed some of the purple coloured liquid onto the scrap, then pushed the stopper back on. Eriol had managed to get Syaoran in a headlock, but he didn't look like he was going to be able to hold it for very long. Syaoran looked up, seeing me coming towards him with a very suspicious looking, slightly purple coloured cloth in my hand. His eyes widened and he started to struggle even more. He probably thought I was going to use Chloroform on him…which really wasn't _that_ far from the truth. 

I leapt forward and slapped the cloth onto his face, covering his nose and mouth. His yells were muffled as he struggled some more, but he was slowing down given the added weight of Eriol, Kero and myself hanging on.

A second later his struggles stopped completely, his eyes rolled up into his head and he once again passed out. We all fell to the floor with a thud. Eriol pushed his glasses back on his face where they had become askew and ran a hand through his hair to try and tidy it up a bit. I noticed when I glanced in a mirror as we picked Syaoran up from the floor and deposited him rather ungracefully onto the bed, that my formally neat hair was in disarray, making me look even more haggard than I had before. I sighed and tried to straighten it out. Tomoyo looked at me, a worried expression gracing her features. "Why don't you get some sleep Sakura." 

I shook my head. "No, it's okay, I want to be around if anything happens."

Eriol, who was sitting in one of the chairs in the room, looked just as worried as Tomoyo had. "You really should get some sleep Sakura. I don't think anything bad is going to happen. And we'll wake you if something does. Go get some sleep."

I looked at Tomoyo, then Eriol, wanting to protest, when Kero, still in his true form, nudged me on the back. "Come on Sakura, you'll feel better if you do."

I sighed. They were right. "Okay, if you insist…"

I was in one of the spare rooms, next door to the one that we were keeping Syaoran in. At first I just laid on my back, staring at the ceiling. Once again I was tired, but I just couldn't sleep. "You'll never go to sleep if you keep your eye's open…"

I rolled over and looked at Kero, curled up next to me (In his false form) on the pillow. "I know, I was just thinking"

"Of?"

"Just stuff"

There was a pause. "You're thinking about the kid…aren't you…"

I grinned slightly. "He has a name you know…"

"Yeah, I know…it's just more fun to call him 'The Kid', mainly because it annoys him…Just go to sleep Sakura…we'll get him back eventually…"

I smiled and closed my eyes. ":sigh:: I hope you're right Kero…I miss him…"

Kero made a noise, I wasn't sure whether it was a snort or not. "yeah me too, I don't have anyone to tease anymore…"

I smiled again. "Goodnight Kero"

"Night Sakura…" 

I rolled over, pulled my quilt up around me and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

* _We are going to get him back_…_we have to_…*

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pretty boring ending (for that chapter that is, don't worry there's still more to come…^ - ^)

::BIG SIGH:: Boy…that chapter took a long time to write…I kept getting other ideas halfway through, and kept having to rewrite bits of it. I think I re-wrote the 'mini-movie' bit about three times…but hey, it's out now so there you go. 

Anywho, get ready for the next, and probably _last_ chapter for 'The Cold and the Cardcaptor'. Yep, she's wrapping up people, the insanity is about to come to a close. 

DUN-DUN-DUNNNNNN

And beware peoples…the next ones going to be a doozy. (Diabetics beware) Just what you've all been waiting for, A BIG OL DOSE OF _SAP_. YAY!!!!! C'mon you knew it would be coming…I think I've put Syaoran and Sakura through enough (well…for this story anyway…)so it's time for a bit of roooooommmaanncceee…oooo-OOOO-oooo (starts humming the theme song for one of those 'blind-date' shows…)

Hey…that chapter was pretty long too…wow, go me!!! 

Anywho, I gotta go, got to start writing the next chapter, as well as get started on some of my other stories (If I get the time, and yes, I do have more stories coming out…he he he…about 3 or 4 so far…some short, some long…but you'll have to wait and see…). 

So anyway, hope you enjoyed this second to last installment of 'The Cold and the Cardcaptor'! Remember to REVIEW! And till next time!! ^-^ 


	9. For the love of Mike...Kiss her already!

****

The Cold and the Cardcaptor

Chapter Nine: For the love of Mike…Kiss her already! 

Finally…the last chapter…the big Tamale, and I'm not talking about a Mexican food made of corn meal and ground meat, seasoned with red peppers, wrapped in cornhusks and roasted or steamed, as my World Book dictionary was so kind to point out. It's the big finale people!!!! 'The Cold and The Cardcaptor' is coming to an end! ::people stand up and shout 'And it's about bloody time!'::

Anywho, as I mentioned at the end of the last chapter, this ones gonna be sappy…but perhaps not as sappy as I had intended when I actually wrote that little comment….I was in a weird mood at that point, but it's still going to be pretty damn sappy by my standards. 

So, on with answering a few Q's…

Little Cherry Blossom: _Q:_ _Is itgoing to beserious romance or just tiny little fluff? _

Hmmm…well, firstly I'm gonna try and make it a little funny…as is my style…then…well then I have no idea. I generally figure that out when I actually write it, but I think it's going to be a bit of a mixture of serious, fluff, sap and all that. (Diabetics beware, and have your buckets, pales and assorted liquid holding implements on stand-by…) 

SueHime: hehehe Syaoran woulda been squished!! Thanks for answering **Evil's Toughpreacher's** Q. for me ^-^. 

There were a few reason's why I used the Illusion instead of The Mirror.

A: (as SueHime had pointed out) Syaoran woulda been squished because the mirror is solid, and the illusion is not. 

B: because the illusion can't talk, and therefore couldn't say anything stupid that would make people suspicious. 

C: well…it's also due to the fact that I kinda also forgot that The Mirror could talk, but then again, I still couldn't use it because of the above two reasons… 

I've noticed the a couple of people wanted to know where I get the inspiration for my stories…and well, I'm not sure I can answer that. I think it's due to a lot of things…my sick and twisted imagination playing a major part. My sick and twisted sense of humor…I generally day dream quite a lot…you'd be surprise what you're mind can come up with when you stare at a wall and let it just wander. Or maybe it's just coz I'm a freak, a nut, and an all round crazy person…but that sure as hell makes life interesting. Anywho, enough about me crapping on, I bet you just want to read what I have written right!!

Well you can't just yet because I have to write a disclaimer!!!!

YAY!!

Umm…well I'll just say what I usually say, I don't own nuthin, I never will, CCS belongs to the geniuses at CLAMP and ::cough:: the umm ::censored!!:: at NELVANA!!!

HEHEHEHE anyway, enough of my yabberings!! On with the show!! 

~~~~~~~~

****

Sakura's POV:

We had decided to start taking turns on Syaoran's 'dream watch', Eriol and Tomoyo one night, then Kero and myself the next.

It _seemed _like a good, logical, thing to do…_at the time_. But I suppose _everything _seems a good idea, _at the time_. One night, on Tomoyo and Eriol's turn, I had woken up, thirsty and in need of a drink, and thought I'd just pop in to see how things were going…only to find Tomoyo and Eriol…well, to put it simply, they were making out.

I actually seemed to be getting a lot of bad ideas lately. I suppose sleep deprivation does that to you.

I was tired, I was grumpy, and I was getting more than a little frustrated at Syaoran's attitude. For one thing he hadn't eaten properly in days, something I'm sure was not doing him any good both in a physical and mental sense. Especially since we had no choice but to tie him to a chair and force-feed him via a tube and funnel. 

…It was not pretty…if the poor boy ever actually remembers any of this when he's normal; he's going to need a whole lot of therapy.

And meals just never look good puréed.

Then I had the bright idea of letting Kero watch him for the night. Kero, having been reassured that Syaoran would not, and could not remove any articles of clothing whatsoever, agreed to the duty, giving the rest of us a chance to catch up on some much needed sleep.

Not that we actually ended up getting any…

We had all been woken up at about midnight only to find Kero, his face and paws covered in chocolate, being chased by Syaoran around the room. Now let me remind you that Syaoran was still tied to the chair at this point in time…so I suppose 'running' isn't exactly the best word to use…'hopping' would be far more accurate.

Kero had decided on a little revenge in the form of torture. Syaoran seemed to still remember his absolute love of chocolate and Kero had decided to sit _right _in front of him and slowly, _very_ slowly make his way through a whole 1Kg block of chocolate. 

Kero had been about half way through when Syaoran had snapped, and had lunged forward, his hunger obviously clouding his trepidation of the food containing any 'drugs'. So in we came, roused by the rapid 'THUNKTHUNKTHUNKTHUNK' of Syaoran's chair across the floor and Kero's maniacal laughter as he zipped around just in front of him. It was just lucky I had used the Silent card to block out any noise coming from this area of the house, otherwise we would have a _lot _of explaining to do.

In the end we had to tie Kero up, and I was by myself for the 'dream watch'.

And now I was bored.

Having watched the dreams for a few hours, nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be happening. Some were weird, some were funny, and some were just plain boring. So boring, in fact, that I fell asleep.

I snapped awake with a jerk, feeling myself panic as I looked through bleary eyes around the room, lit by the pre-dawn gloom. I swore under my breath then got up from the cushy chair I had fallen asleep in to check on Syaoran. He seemed okay, but then I looked up at the mirror to see if he was still dreaming. 

I blinked. 

As far as I could tell, Syaoran was still dreaming, but it appeared that someone had hit the fast forward button. Images were flashing by so fast they appeared only as a multi-coloured blur on the glass. I frowned, panic gripping the pit of my stomach, and was about to call out mentally for Eriol, when the whole mirror started to glow green. The images sped up, and the green got brighter until it blocked out the rapidly flashing images completely. It got to a point where I could barely even look at it anymore, it was so bright that it was almost hurting my eyes. But I refused to look away, a second later the green light flashed its' brightest, and the mirror broke, shattering into dust. 

~~~~~~~~~~

****

Syaoran's POV:

My eyes felt like they were weighed down by lead weights, but something didn't feel right. I could sense something in the back of my mind, something was wrong…or someone was worried, I couldn't really tell. Then I heard a soft feminine voice call out my name, just above me. 

*…Sakura…?*

I forced my eyes to open, the early morning light streaming through the window almost blinding me. My eyes adjusted to the brightness and a figure came into focus right above me. It was Sakura, her face so close to mine that her shoulder length hair was tickling my cheek. My lips twitched up in a sleepy smile as my eyes started to droop again, and I groggily said "Mmm…I'm having that dream again…"

~~~~~~~~~

****

Sakura's POV:

I blanched. 

That wasn't what I had been expecting him to say.

"Who are you" maybe, or 'Get out of my face Unholy Queen Wench of the Harpies' even…but not "Mmm…I'm having that dream again…"

A million questions whizzed through my head in the space of a few seconds. "Was he back? Was this just another freaked out version of Syaoran? And just exactly what the hell did he mean by '_that_' dream? 

Excitement and fear welled up in me is I leaned forward and shook him on the shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~

****

Syaoran's POV:

You know that feeling you get right before you've said something completely stupid but you just can't stop yourself from saying it? Well I was experiencing that right now. 

It had become frighteningly aware that I was not in fact having 'that' dream again, but was experiencing the cold merciless actuality of real life, even before Sakura shook my shoulder and called out my name again. 

My eyelids shot open and the world once again came into crystal clear focus. Sakura was hovering above me, plainly worried, and it seemed, plainly worried about me.

* …yeah right…it's nice to dream… *

"Syaoran…are you alright?"

* I rephrase that, it's nice to dream, but reality is a whole damn lot better…*

I tried to sit up, but found it difficult for some reason, so I looked up at her, holding back a blush, and replied, "What's wrong Sakura? Has something happened?"

Her eyes seemed to go all shiny, like she was going to cry, which only made me feel even more concerned. 

Her eyes welled up even more, and her voice came out as a choked whisper. "Oh please tell me it's you…"

My eyebrows crinkled in a frown, confused by the question "Yeah…it's me…Syaoran Li…why…?"

She didn't answer, instead replying with another question, her voice almost panicky "When you first came to Tomoeda, how did you try and get the cards off of me…?"

* Ohh…she had to bring _that_ up…*

I felt my face grow hot. "I umm…err…tried to ::nervous cough::…force…them off of you…you already know that Sakura…tell me what's going on!"

She simply choked back a sob, then quite literally launched herself at me, her arms wrapping around my neck in a stranglehold grip, that I hoped was a show of affection, not an attempt to remove my head…

"It is you!!" 

I was so shocked that I wasn't even blushing, even though I was very much aware that this was Sakura, face nuzzled in my neck, arms hugging me so tight that I was almost finding it hard to breathe.

In fact, I _was_ finding it hard to breathe…

"Uhh…Sakura…can't breeeaathhhee…"

She looked up, her eyes shiny with fresh tears. Her face went a pretty shade of pink and she loosened up her grip, but didn't let go. "I'm sorry Syaoran…I-I-I'm just so happy you're back…". She sniffled again, then buried her head back into my neck. 

__

Now I started to blush. 

Something instinctual must have kicked in at some point, because conscious thought just wasn't going to happen, and my arms rose to return the gesture and comfort her.

They got about an inch off the bed…

"Umm Sakura…"

She sniffled again, "Yeah…"

"Why am I hog-tied to the bed?"

"…"

"This isn't Eriol's sick excuse for a joke is it because if it is I am going to cause so much-"

"You mean you don't remember?"

I turned my head so I could look at her face. "Remember what?"

She sat back, and I instantly regretted saying that. "What happened on the Ski trip…with Maiomi…and The Ice…you don't remember any of it?"

I frowned, slightly confused, as random images flashed into my head. …Going on the ski trip…staying in a cabin with Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura…a lady…Maiomi?…that name was familiar…then the others…snatches of conversation, an image, a face, a thought, but I couldn't make sense of it. It was strange, but I had this gut feeling that these were things that had happened.

I noticed for the first time that I was in one of Tomoyo's spare rooms, which only helped to confuse me even more. 

"The ski trip finished a couple of days ago, we're staying at Tomoyo's for the rest of the holidays…don't you remember anything?"

"I remember going and the first few days…then everything is kinda fuzzy but-" I paused, one image coming clear. "Did I really call you the Unholy Queen Wench of the Harpies?"

"That was one of you more imaginative ones yes…"

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Sakura…I-" I had tried to run my hand through my hair with frustration, but obviously couldn't due to my current predicament. I scowled. 

"Oh wait, I'll get those off…" 

She quickly untied the ropes and I rubbed my wrists to get some feeling back into my limbs. I was going to ask _why_ I had been hog-tied to the bed, but guilt was eating me up like Kero eats a pudding.

"I'm _so_ sorry Sakura…"

She cut me off with another hug. "Don't worry about it, you weren't yourself…"

My face continued to go red.

"So just what exactly happened…"

Sakura sighed then sat up. "You might want to get comfortable, it's a long story…" I followed her order and sat up against the headboard. She hesitated for a second, then sat back next to me, and leaned on my shoulder. I made it a point to concentrate on what she was saying, not on the fact that she was in such close proximity.

~~~~~~~~~

****

Sakura's POV:

I talked until my throat was dry, explaining just about everything that happened. Tomoyo and Eriol came in at one point, took one look at us sitting next to each other on Syaoran's bed, and grinned identical happy yet oh-so-evil grins, I could practically hear the little cogs turning in their heads. Eriol then made some comment along the lines of giving us some 'alone-time', which resulted in both of us getting completely embarrassed. Syaoran grabbed the rope and said something about a noose…Eriol and Tomoyo were happy to have him back.

So then my voice was a little spared as we all proceeded to explain the happenings of our so-called holiday. Tomoyo brought in a few video's to 'help explain things' but the panicked expression on my face was enough to get Tomoyo to only show the tapes that weren't too embarrassing for both Syaoran and I. 

For a while anyway… 

Syaoran's face seemed to be stuck in a blush, and only seemed to get worse, especially when he was shown the segment, however short, of when he hijacked a snow mobile and…you know the rest. 

Tomoyo's excuse was that 'she forgot it was on this tape.'

Yeah…right…

Syaoran was utterly embarrassed, most likely traumatized and still looked a little confused, but seemed generally take things fairly well. 

~~~~~~~~~~

****

Syaoran's POV:

I'm going to need therapy.

I will be very surprised if I don't actually need therapy some time in the near future.

I had been taken over, possessed if you will. I had attacked Sakura, I had led them all into a trap, and they had almost been killed had it not been for Sakura getting _very very_ angry. Then, when there was at least a small shred of hope, I had gone all psycho, and had done more things in the span of a few days than I would never have thought myself capable of in a whole lifetime. And I got the distinct impression that there was more to the story than what they were telling me. 

I had a feeling that I just didn't want to know. 

It was about midday when Ms. Daidoji came in suggesting we all went outside for lunch. Sakura offered to go down and help set the lunch things up, so I was left in the room with Satan and his mistress.

It had come as no surprise that they had gotten together.

"So, when are you going to tell her?"

I tore my gaze from the door where Sakura had just left and gazed wearily at Tomoyo. "Going to tell who what?"

Tomoyo's expression didn't change, as if she was stating a question that she already knew the answer to. "Tell Sakura that you love her."

"**_WHAT?_**"

Her expression still hadn't faltered as she calmly retorted. "You heard me"

"I-I-I-that's not what I meant. I…" I scowled and ran a hand through my hair. There was no point jumping around the obvious anymore. "Never…I don't deserve her…how can she possibly like me at all after what I did to her…"

There was silence.

That was until Eriol, who had been sitting in the chair next to the bed I was sitting on, calmly but painfully smacked me on the back of my head.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Are you blind or just stupid?"

Tomoyo quipped before I could answer, "Or both?"

I rubbed the back of my head and glared at them. "What the hell are you two talking about?"

Tomoyo rubbed her temples and muttered under her breath, "Looorrrrrd…give me strength…" She looked up at. "Eriol?" 

Eriol nodded, clicked his fingers, and a bouquet of flowers, cherry blossoms to be exact, appeared in his grasp. He shoved them into my hand and explained. "Here, you will give her these." 

Tomoyo stood up and started to pace and continued. "Then you will shower her with compliments. Be poetic…be a regular Romeo." She paused and looked sternly at me. 

* Jeez…What is this? 'Dating 101?…* 

Tomoyo continued "And, if you haven't actually managed to stuff up in some way you will use _these_…" she paused, and emphasized the point by grabbing my mouth in a tight grip, causing my lips to pout and my cheeks to hurt. "and you will _kiss_ her…and it will be romantic and unforgettable and something you can tell your grandchildren about when they come to visit you in an expensive but tasteful nursing home…got it?"

*…_Grandchildren_?? *

I glared at her, my face blushing considerably and said. "Or ur-ing 'y ae…" (Translation: You're hurting my face…)

She dropped my face and I rubbed my jaw, trying to get some circulation back into it.

"And what if I haven't 'got it'?"

"Then we will have to hurt you." Eriol generally creeps me out, but he can be just plain scary when he says things like that. You should just never look that calm when you say things like that. 

Sakura bounced in at that point and happily said, "Lunch is served…" She looked at me, then at the bouquet of Cherry blossoms in my hand. "Oh they're pretty, who are they for?"

I blushed and looked down at the flowers in my hand "Uhh", I held them out. "They're for you"

She smiled that smile I love so much to see and took the flowers delicately from my hand. "Oh thank you Syaoran, you're so sweet." She giggled, kissed me on the cheek then trotted out of the room to find a vase.

Tomoyo just covered her eyes and shook her head. 

Eriol smacked me on the back of the head again.

"What?! I gave her the flowers!"

"You do not have a romantic bone in your body do you?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Sakura's POV:

I smiled again as I placed the flowers Syaoran had given me into a vase. Kero popped out of his hiding spot and fluttered over to me. "Who are they from?"

"Syaoran"

"The brat gave you flowers? Hmm…" His tone changed from questioning to disbelieving. "I didn't think the kid had it in him…"

"He does, it just takes a bit of encouraging from Tomoyo and Eriol…"

"Ooh…'Dating 101' huh?"

"Probably" I smiled again, but sighed.

"You're still worried aren't you…about what will happen if you two…" he paused and seemed to struggle with the word. ".._date_…" His nose screwed up cutely, as if the word alone left a bad taste in his mouth.

I smiled sadly and nodded.

He glanced up at my sad face, then sighed deeply. "Look Sakura, you can't close yourself off from the people who care for you. Unfortunately bad stuff will come after you, but it happens regardless of _what_ you do..."

"But I don't want anyone to get hurt just so that the bad stuff can get to me."

"I know, but unfortunately it's your destiny to have the cards, and all the annoyances that goes along with it. It's just _you_. People can't help but try and protect you, even if it means putting their lives on the line." My expression remained sad, so Kero continued. "Look, just talk to him at least or something, I hate it when you're unhappy…" He sighed dramatically, and replied dryly. "It's going to take a while to get used to the fact that it's the kid that makes you happy…ughh…and now he's going to be around more often…::another dramatic sigh:: the things I do for you…"

I smiled and gave Kero a hug. "Oh go on, you know you have fun when he's around…you even told me before that you missed him when he was gone." 

Kero crossed his arms and pouted, "I said I missed _teasing_ him…there's a difference…" 

"Sure sure…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Syaoran's POV:

My head hurt, both from the fact that Tomoyo had been cramming 'dating tips' into my head for the last couple of minutes, and also due to Eriol smacking me on the back of the head whenever I said something that he deemed as 'stupid'. 

Then we went outside for lunch, and as if the situation couldn't possibly be any more uncomfortable, I was seated next to Sakura. My furiously blushing face was _not_ helping the throbbing lump on the back of my head either. Most of lunch consisted of polite conversation, Ms. Daidoji commenting on how much Sakura looks like her mother when she was Sakura's age as she so often does when Sakura visits, among other things. She was also very happy to find out that Eriol and Tomoyo were now a couple, causing the conversation then to turn to me and when I was going to find someone 'special'. I wasn't too blind from embarrassment to catch the little glance she sent at Sakura when she mentioned the word 'special'. 

* …Great, just great, now I have Tomoyo's mum playing matchmaker too… * 

But it didn't stop at lunch. Tomoyo and Eriol were quick to volunteer to help bring the things inside, saying 'that they didn't want to have to call for the maid, and it was no trouble so they might as well do it themselves.' 

And of course there were only enough things for Tomoyo and Eriol to carry. Ms. Daidoji left because she had work to do, but I didn't buy it. I _saw_ the little smile she sent Eriol and Tomoyo as they left. So there we were, Sakura and I alone in a garden hidden from the house and the outside world by the flowering trees and bushes.

I was so nervous I felt like I was going to see my lunch all over again in reverse.

We were walking in silence, me alone in my thoughts and Sakura content to gaze up through the falling petals to the blue sky above that peeked through the leaves.

~~~~~~~~

****

Sakura's POV: 

I knew what was going to happen, but I kinda wish I didn't.

Knowing ruins some of the surprise…but hey, beggars can't be chooser's. I glanced up at Syaoran's face; it was an interesting combination of pale white and bright red. He didn't seem to be able to decide whether to be embarrassed and blush or be nervous and throw up. He shouldn't be either. I mean, we've known each other for _years_, but I suppose that's Syaoran for you.

I sat on a small bench that overlooked the pond; he hesitated at first, then sat down next to me. The setting was perfect, like a scene from a romantic movie. A little corny, but hey, I'm not about to start complaining now am I?

I looked up again at the tree that grew behind the bench. Its branches were thick with flowers, the tiniest gust of wind sending thousands of petals to rain down onto us. A bird landed on a branch, the movement causing a full flower to dislodge and fall softly onto the top of my head. Syaoran chuckled quietly next to me and reached over to pluck the bloom from my hair. 

Our eyes met, the bloom was forgotten, but he didn't move. His arm slowly dropped, but our gaze didn't break.

He leaned in…I followed. 

I could feel his breath on my face.

It was just like a scene from a movie… 

Until I almost jumped out of my skin when my cell phone rang.

Damn technology. Making life easier my ass. 

Damn me for forgetting to take the damn thing out of my damn pocket.

__

Damn damn damn.

I sat back and fumbled in my pocket, cursing under my breath as I tried to locate the shrilly-ringing phone. Syaoran sat back and ran a hand through his hair, and muttered something in Mandarin that I was pretty sure was rude.

"Hello?"

'Hey Squirt, how was the trip?"

__

Damn Touya…

"Uhh, it was…uhh great…"

" ::pause:: Okay, I can tell something happened…what happened Sakura, the brat didn't do anything to you did he?"

Technically, Syaoran _had _done something, but I wasn't about to tell him that. If I had, it would be like I was willingly signing Syaoran's own death warrant. I stood up and started to pace at the edge of the pond as I talked. "No Touya…look I'll tell you all about it when I get home later okay?"

"Yeah, whatever squirt, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay, see you tomorrow…AND DON'T CALL ME SQUIRT." 

There was a chuckle from Touya as he said goodbye, before he hung up.

I put the phone back in my pocket, making sure to turn it off, and turned around.

The bench was empty. 

Syaoran had gone.

"_Damn_…"

~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Syaoran's POV:

My heart was beating so fast I could clearly hear it thudding in my chest as I quickly made my way to Tomoyo's house again. My mind tried to think up an excuse for why I had bolted. 'I wanted to give Sakura some space'…'I didn't want to ease drop, so it's the polite thing to do by leaving….', 

But I knew the truth, I bolted because I wimped out.

I was also beginning to think that Touya had some crazy sixth sense when it came to situations involving Sakura and I. Maybe this was a sign saying we were not meant to be…

I walked inside, closed the door and leaned up against it. I shut my eyes to try and make sense of everything…as I was smacked smartly on the head again.

"OOWW! _Would you stop doing that_!"

Eriol was standing in front of me, arms crossed, an expression on his face that I could only describe best as withering. Tomoyo was behind him, glaring slightly at me, clutching her camera in a white knuckled grip. 

"We will only stop when you actually do things right…"

"Hey, it's not my fault…Touya called…and…"

"And you ran away like a coward."

"Hey, I couldn't hang around…it's rude to ease drop on someone else's phone conversation…"

"That may be true, but you didn't have to come back here…" 

Eriol grabbed me by the shoulder and spun me around, as Tomoyo reached forward and opened the door. I was forcibly pushed outside and Eriol's voice spoke through the door. "Now you will try again, and you will do it _right_."

I stumbled…and almost fell on a startled looking Sakura. 

"What's going on Syaoran, what was Eriol talking about?"

" Uhh…::Blush:: oh nothing…" I scratched the back of my head and nervously asked. "Umm do you want to go for another walk?"

She looked at me suspiciously, but smiled and replied. "Sure…I' love to."

Operation Ask Sakura Out, Take Two…

Once again we were walking along. Once again we didn't say anything, because there just wasn't really anything to say. 

Once again I was alone in my thoughts, and that is never a good thing. Especially when you can hear Tomoyo and Eriol's voices repeatedly chanting 'do something romaaaaannnntic…'

I willed myself block of my mind, and instead looked over at Sakura. The dappled sunlight graced her smiling features, making her look like a vision, a Goddess, but I suppose I always thought that. Her eyes in the shadowed light, sparkled deep green, eyes you could get lost in, eyes that show the very fibre of her soul. Her hair, auburn, soft to the touch…

I realised with the start that when I let my mind wander…I get pretty damn poetic. 

It was kinda nauseating… 

It was then that I came to the conclusion that I didn't have to think anymore…

I had to _do_.

I stopped walking. Sakura paused and turned around, a confused expression on her face. I simply stepped forward, rested my hands onto the side of her face, and gently brought her face up to mine. I hesitated, my mouth a bare-inch from hers, then closed the distance…and our lips met.

I was very much in heaven…

She seemed a bit startled at first, but didn't pull away, instead wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling us closer together, and kissed me back.

I could hear cheering, at first shrugging it off as my conscious, until I heard two distinct pitches. 

Eriol and Tomoyo.

__

Damnit.

I reluctantly pulled away, and rested my forehead on hers. She looked up into my eyes questioningly, but the look was gone in an instant when a high pitched squeal echoed from the house. "Oh don't stop now!!"

"::scowl:: is absolutely nothing sacred?"

She smirked slightly and replied. "Just consider it payment for the lessons they gave you…"

I blinked, startled. "You _knew_ about that?"

She smiled again, and nodded, "Uh huh, how else do you think they knew what I wanted to hear?"

"You mean all this time you…"

She nodded and smiled before I had even finished.

"I-you…you could have saved me a lot of trouble if you had just said something in the first place…"

Her smile turned a little sad. "I know…but I had a few things to sort out with myself…but look on the bright side, at least you know what to do when we go out…"

"So we're really…a couple now?"

She smiled at my dubious expression and answered. "Of course, I love you too much to let you go…"

I would be lying if I said that didn't catch me a little off guard. "Really?"

She nodded, and smiled her eyes gazing up into mine.

"You just made me a very happy person Sakura…You do know I love you don't you?"

She pouted cutely and replied, "How could I, you haven't told me yet."

I chuckled a bit, then my expression turned serious. "I do, I love you so much that it hurts."

She smiled again, looking like she was going to cry, but quietly replied, "And whoever said you weren't a romantic."

I laughed quietly at that, and was about to lean forward again for another kiss when hysterical giggling filled the air, followed by the same high pitched voice from before, 'THAT'S SOOO SWEEETTT, HO HO HO HO HO!'

I pulled back again, and glared at the general direction of the house, as I couldn't see it through the trees. I frowned as a thought occurred to me. 

"How can they see us if they are in the house?"

Sakura blinked and frowned. "I-I don't know." She turned her head and looked around us suspiciously, then held out her hand and clicked her fingers. A camera appeared in her hand, a black cord attached. She glared at the lens, then pressed a button on the side. The side flipped open, but there was no tape inside. 

Her eyes followed the cord as it snaked over the ground, and disappeared into the trees, going towards the house. 

Then she smirked.

She pulled the cord out of the camera, and there was a surprise squeak form the house, then Sakura placed the camera on the ground, and flicked her fingers again. This time a videotape appeared in her hands.

A scream of outrage filled the once peaceful air. "MY TAPE!! WHERE DID IT GOOOOO!!"

Sakura, a satisfied smirk on her face, tapped the tape on her hand. 

"You should burn that you know"

She shook her head and flicked her fingers again, another tape appeared in her hands. "Nope, I've got a better idea…"

I looked at her smirking face, to Tomoyo's tape, to the other tape in her hand, then at the camera.

My expression mirrored hers as I came to a realisation.

Isn't revenge sweet… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Eriol's POV:

I tried to transport the tape back, but Sakura was blocking the transportation spell somehow. Tomoyo was sitting on the ground balling her eyes out at the loss of her now most sacred tape. I sat next to her and pulled her into a hug, trying to comfort her. "It's okay my love, we will get it back…"

"But-but-but, what if they do something to it…I haven't had a chance to make copiiieeessss…::exaggerated wail:: waaaaaaaaaaaaa…."

I reached over and pulled out a tissue and was just handing it to her, when a black tape appeared out of thin air and slid into the VCR in front of us. Tomoyo stopped sniffing and we both blinked as the TV screen flicked back on.

We both looked down at the VCR, the word 'Play' suddenly appearing on the display screen.

Sakura and Syaoran appeared on the TV, looking down at us, both with identical slightly merciless expressions on their faces.

"Hello Tomoyo…Eriol…" Sakura held up her hand so we could se what she was holding, "I presume you are looking for this?"

It was Tomoyo's tape.

This was going to get real ugly real fast.

"If you want to see your precious tape again, you will do what we say, _no_ objections…otherwise…" She glanced over at Syaoran, who raised his hand. A small fireball appeared above his palm, and he moved it over next to the tape. 

Tomoyo squeaked.

Syaoran clenched his hand, the fireball extinguished, as Sakura continued. "In case you were wondering Eriol, you can't call the tape to you because I've put a blocking spell on it. The only way you are going to get it is if you follow our demands." She smiled sweetly and turned to Syaoran, whom returned the look and as he continued.

"You are no longer allowed to tape us unless we give you our consent."

Tomoyo squeaked and quietly said, even thought they couldn't actually hear her. "No longer allowed…to tape…them?" 

"Not when we do stuff together, or when we talk to each other or anything like that. Nothing…Otherwise we will know, and your precious little tape will be no more."

Sakura, nodded continuing, "Don't ask _how_ we will know, we will just know."

They can both be really scary when they want to be.

"And another thing…"

Tomoyo and I looked at each other, then back at the screen were Syaoran was looking particularly smug. "Eriol, you get to tell Touya about everything that has happened, and you also get to be the lucky one who gets to tell him that Sakura and I are now a couple." His smirk turned predatory. "I'm sure that he'll be really happy to hear that, and take his 'joy' out on you."

*…so much for a long and happy life…* 

"And Tomoyo…Sakura and I have decided to go out tomorrow night, _but_ you are not allowed to make her any new outfits, no matter how Kawaii you think she'll look in them. Those are our demands and your punishment…" He paused, looking thoughtful. "For now…"

With that they both smirked again and the screen filled with static.

All was silent, until all hell broke loose in the form of Tomoyo bursting into tears again.

A part of me was actually proud of them in a scary kind of way. They were finally learning, but whether or not that was, I was just starting to learn, a good thing, is another matter entirely.

Tomoyo's camera and the cord still attached to it appeared in front of us a second later, a post-it note stuck to it that simply read, "Remember…"

I said it before, but I will say it again, they can be _very_ scary when they want to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Sakura's POV:

We both burst out laughing after I sent the camera and cord up to Tomoyo's room. I flicked my fingers again and transported 'The Tape' to my bedroom at home; the blocking spell only worked on Eriol's magic, and hid it in the secret hiding space that only myself, Kero, and now Syaoran knew about. 

I wiped the tears of laughter away from my eyes and pulled Syaoran into another hug. He blushed a bit, but returned the gesture and wrapped his arms around my waist.

He leant forward and kissed me on my nose before mumbling. "You do realize that they will probably just take this as a challenge and find a way to get us on tape anyway don't you?"

"Hmm…I know, but it will be fun to keep them on their toes for a while."

We smiled at each other and both leaned forward once again to kiss, when another voice came over the trees. "Hey Sakura, where are ya…AAARRRGGGHHHH MY EYES!"

I pulled away and looked ruefully up at Kero who was hovering in mid air covering his face with his paws. 

"::Sigh:: it's okay Kero, we've stopped."

He hesitated, then took a peak from behind his paw. He sighed in relief then hovered up to Syaoran and stared at him right in the face. "Look kid, I can't stop Sakura from being with you, and because you make her happy I'm gong to leave you be…for now. _BUT_…if you hurt her in any way I will not only sick Touya on you, I will use you the next time I feel like sharpening my claws…got it?" Syaoran blinked and I pulled Kero back by his tail. "Kero! Leave him alone, and don't be so mean…"

Kero shot Syaoran another look, but turned to, me and sighed. "Fine…" His expression brightened. "So! Any reason why Tomoyo is balling her eyes out?"

"Oh we just took away her most prized possession…"

"You took away her camera?"

"Not quite, just a tape that she desperately wants…"

Kero glanced at Syaoran, then at me, and replied. "I don't really want to know what's on the tape do I…?"

"It's not bad, but probably not…"

"Aah…"

~~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~~

It was late, the full moon the only source of light in the spare room. I was tired, but I had a lot of things on my mind. For one thing I realised that Syaoran is an awfully sweet person when he was embarrassed or blushing or being actively humiliated. He was a little uncomfortable at first, but seemed to settle in well with our new found and now public displays of affection. 

I was sitting on my bed, the Sakura book next to me, I had one card in my hand. The newest addition…The Ice. It had already been changed into a Sakura Card, enabling me to dissolve any feelings of hate, anger or mistrust the card had previously held for me. It was now peaceful, and was now a part of me. The card was still The Ice, still a fairly malevolent spirit, but I would be able to control it. I looked at the picture of the spirit on the front. The ice blue hair, the scythe, the cat-slit eyes, it still brought a chill to my spine, but I wasn't about to destroy the card just because of what had happened. I would never use the card though…and so I was trying to decide just what to do with it.

I flicked open the book and pulled out The Freeze card, the card that she had created from her own unique magic. 

I smiled, as an idea started to form.

I placed both cards in front of me, and started to call upon my magic. The two cards responded and glowed pink.

I heard my bedroom door quietly open and soft footsteps. A second later, the bed tilted as Syaoran came and sat next to me. He seemed to understand what I was doing, and asked, "Do you need any help?"

My eyes still closed, I shook my head and replied, "Not yet…" then continued to concentrate.

I raised a hand and held it over the two cards, willing them to co-operate, my magic filling the room with a bright pink light that intensified and centered on the cards.

I could feel the cards resisting, so I dug deeper into myself to urge them accept what I was doing. 

I frowned in concentration, but felt myself relax as I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. Magic, warm and green flooded over me, and joined with the magic I was summoning in front of me. 

There was a surge and our magic dissipated. I blinked open my eyes and looked down. The two cards now one, flickered pink and green for a second before returning to its' usual appearance. The Ice and the Freeze were once again one, as they were meant to be, but although originally it had been The Ice, I had made sure that it would now stay The Freeze. 

I turned to look at Syaoran, who had picked up The Freeze to look at it. "Thank you…"

He placed the card back in the book, looked at me, an unreadable expression on his face, before leaning forward for another kiss. 

We were too preoccupied to notice the small flashing red light that winked from the bedroom door.

Tomoyo and Eriol are _not _very fast learners.

~~~~~~~~~~~

::looking green:: ooooohhh….the _sap_…::holds mouth in an attempt to stop self from seeing breakfast again:: I'm now officially a diabetic…::brightens up::

Anyway…So end's the tale, 'The Cold and The Cardcaptor'! It's been fun, but all good things (hey, I'm allowed to be optimistic ^ - ^ ) must come to an end.

So, what do you think? Too sappy? (Everyone gets up and yells YES!!) But hey, it had to happen eventually, although I think I'm _much_ better at humor than I am at romance, but I don't think I could ever just do a humor fic. Romance humor is just so much more fun.

Anywho, that's enough of that yabbering… on with some more of a slightly different topic.

NEW STORIES!!

That's right my dear reader's StarDragon hasn't finished yet. I've got a lot more to come.

Here's a few hints:

One is going to probably follow the basic story line of CCS, but it's going to be completely au.

Another is going to be slightly au…but I'm not going to say anymore about that one, it's not going to be written for a while.

Another, more of a one shot, much shorter than my previous stories, (i.e. probably not much longer than two chapters…I'm really just trying to keep it down to one.) It going to be mainly humor (as is my style) but with a _little_ S + S and maybe some E + T…(I haven't decided what to do with them yet). It will probably be the next story I post. Anyway, I'll give you a hint of the plot. You've read stories where Syaoran and Sakura tangle with The Change card right? Well I was inspired reading one of those stories… be prepared for another story, but done _Stardragon style…_hehehehehe ::evil smirk:: (just for the record, it's not actually going to involve The Change…) Anywho…that's about it for now, I'll probably keep you posted through my biog. that isn't a biog. but more a place to put my thoughts and rants and such, so keep an eye out on that and for the next stroies!!

Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the story on a whole, and please review!!!!!

Thanks Muchly, and ciao till next time peoples!!

^-^

** **


End file.
